Quelle mascarade hypocrite
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Tsuna. Alors souris Gokudera. Souris et joue du piano, comme on te l'a toujours demandé. Quand bien même le son du piano te soit devenu insupportable, joue.
1. quelle mascarade hypocrite

**Auteur :** ChibiTsubasa. Ou Tsunekotenshimikiyaoinomiko. Qu'on raccourci généralement en Tsu.

**Genre :** …Romance faut croire. Euh… Ou pas, ou si. Accompagné d'une déprime de Gokudera. Cool, le programme hein ?

**Discalmer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont tous, juste qu'au bout des cheveux, à _Akira Amano_… Je ne peux que rêver de Gokudera, Hibari et Mukuro… Et me caser la tête pendant des heures à savoir qui a la plus belle chute de reins de toute la série…

**Raiting :** T. Parce que Gokudera ne parle pas comme un enfant de cœur. Quel flux de grossièreté même *oblige Gokudera à s'excuser.* Et si y'a une suite, on sait jamais. Des fois que ça dégénère. (Et que leurs hormones les aident un peu.)

**Paring :** HibariXGokudera. Je l'ai toujours bien aimé ce paring... Sans même connaitre la série, je m'étais dis " eux faut qu'ils aillent ensemble !!! *flamme dans les yeux*"

C'est la première fois que je fais mumuse avec ces personnages. Enfin, première fic sur KHReborn ! Tout court… Donc, j'espère juste ne pas les avoirs rendu trop OCC… Et surtout que ça vous plaises, cette histoire !!

**Note :** Histoire de bien tout compliquer, en _italique_, ce sont les souvenirs, et en _**gras**_, les pensées ^^. De plus, gentil ne voulant pas mettre les couplets comme je le voudrais, et me mettant des interlignes partout que je ne veux pas !!!! les différant complet de la chanson sont indiquées par des astérisque (*)

**Spécial Thank'** à Ma beta lectrice, sans elle, il y aurait une inondation d'aberrations, fautes d'orthographe et de français… Partout. _**MERCI MILENA !!!**_ Mais malgré son passage, et mes 5 relectures, s'il en reste... Pardon !

_**Et à ma Tyni !!! Car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai la traduction de la chanson !! **_Je tiens donc à préciser que cette traduction a été obtenue grâce aux traductions anglaises. C'est pas du travaille de pro, mais c'est quand même du boulot. Merci d'en tenir compte.

Bon, trêve de blabla. Place à la fic ! Ou : quand j'écoute trop "Sakura Addiction" (mais sérieux… ce qu'elle est belle cette chanson !! Les voix de Hibari et Mukuro sont si magnifique !!! et la version où il n'y'a que Mukuro qui chante me fiat pleurer TT^TT...) ending 5, chanter par Hibari et Mukuro… ben ça donne ça :

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite.**_

_*****_

Cette nuit là était une nuit de fête. En effet, Reborn avait rassemblé tout le monde, car après tout c'était l'anniversaire du Boss. Et la famille se devait donc d'être présente. Absolument toute la famille.

C'est ainsi que dans la grande salle qu'avait réquisitionnée Reborn, on apercevait dans un coin sombre Hibari qui se tenait en retrait, lançant des regards noirs, tandis que Chikusa et Ken étaient occupés a vider le buffet, aidés à cette tache par Yamamoto, Ryohei, Fûta et Lambo qui lui, préférait chiper la nourriture présente dans l'assiette d'I-Pin plutôt que dans les plats posés devant lui. Chrome se contentait de regarder la scène, essayant de retransmettre tout ce qu'elle voyait à Mukuro. C'était toujours ça, même si cette fête débile et puérile l'ennuyait sûrement, c'était toujours mieux que la solitude et le néant de sa cellule.

Dino lui, était en pleine discussion avec Reborn, Basil et Tsuna, pendant que Kyoko qui tenait Colonello dans ses bras papotait avec Haru et Bianchi de cuisine.

Loin de toute cette agitation, Gokudera fumait tranquillement l'une de ses cigarettes sur le balcon adjacent.

L'italien regardait fixement le réverbère devant lui, plongeait dans ses pensées quand il fut rejoint par Tsuna.

Comme d'habitude en sa présence, les yeux de Gokudera se mirent à briller d'admiration, et de fierté d'être le bras droit du plus grand, bon d'accord, futur plus grand parrain des Vongola.

"-Jyuudaime !

-Gokudera-kun ! Tout le monde se demandait où tu avais disparu.

-Vous me cherchiez jyuudaime ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Vous voulez que je me débarrasse de cette abrutit d'addict au baseball ou cette stupide vache qui mangent sans vergogne votre repas ?"

A ces mots, le jeune argenté avec déjà sorti huit bâtons de dynamites, qu'il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir jeter.

"-Du calme Gokudera-kun !! Non, en fait, on se demandait si tu voudrais bien jouer un morceau de piano. Y'en a un dans la salle, et comme Bianchi a parlé à Kyoko-chan et à Haru de l'époque où tu donnais des récitals, on s'est dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, enfin, si tu acceptes bien sûr !

-Je ferai tout pour vous faire plaisir, jyuudaime !"

Mais bien que son ton soit joyeux, et qu'il afficha un grand sourire, Gokudera s'était imperceptiblement tendu, son cœur battant soudainement plus fort, et son esprit cogitant à cent à l'heure.

Il ne voulait pas jouer. Il ne voulait pas s'assoir derrière ce tabouret. Il ne voulait pas toucher ses touches blanches et noires lisse et froide. Il ne voulait pas placer ses mains, par habitude, à quelques mini mètre des touches. Il ne voulait pas que ses doigts soit près a jouer, comme on le leur avait toujours demandé.

Il ne voulait pas. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'était avancé, comme un robot, alors que tout le monde lui faisait de grands sourires.

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite.**_

Tsuna avait empêché sa sœur de lui faire manger l'un de ses cookies poison cooking, comme avant chacun de ses précédant récitals quand il était petit.

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite.**_

Plus il avançait, et plus il se rappelait. Il se rappelait que quand il jouait ses hypocrites récitals, il ne le voulait pas non plus. Que s'il n'y avait pas ces crampes d'estomac du à la cuisine de sa sœur, il n'aurait jamais réussi à bouger ses doigts, il n'aurait jamais réussi à faire sortir la moindre note.

Et merde. Sa respiration s'emballait et ses doigts tremblaient. Ses doigts trop longs, trop fins, trop faits pour le piano…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, qui le regardait lui. Sa sœur portait une paire de lunettes. Dommage, s'il s'était senti mal, il n'aurait pas eu à jouer…

Il se tourna vers l'instrument, un magnifique piano à queue noir, le regard un peu vide, fixant le couvercle en boit laqué. Combien de fois, comme en ce moment, avait il eu l'envie de refermer violemment ce couvercle sur les mains, s'amputant délibérément, s'handicapant à vie, mais au moins, se libérer du piano, ne plus pouvoir jouer, même si on l'obligeait… comme il aurait aimé le faire. Mais ça revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Son père l'aurait chassé, livré seul à la rue, puisqu'il n'aurait plus servi à rien.

Comme il aimerait le faire. Mais s'il le faisait, plus jamais il ne pourrait tenir ses bombes. Et il était le gardien de la tempête du jyuuaime. Il ne pouvait pas le trahir, trahir sa famille…

Aller, que quelque petites notes, assez pour qu'ils soient tous content. Trois accords de "au clair de la lune" leur suffiraient. Juste quelques notes.

Bon sang Gokudera, c'était plus facile que de lancer de la dynamite ! Juste appuyer sur ces putains de touches ! Do, do, do, ré, mi, ré, do, mi, ré, ré, do. Juste ça. Juste...

"-Et MERDE !"

Il referma violemment le couvercle sur les touches, avant de reculer la banquette en se levant rapidement, la faisant tomber au passage.

Le groupe mis un petit moment pour sortir de sa stupeur, laissant à Gokudera tout le loisir de quitter la salle prestement, avant de se mettre à courir dès qu'il eu atteint la rue.

"-Go…Gokudera-kun ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?!"

Tsuna se tourna vers Yamamoto et Bianchi mais tous deux lui firent un signe négatif de la tête, signifiant qu'eux non plus, ne savaient pas quelle mouche avait piqué l'italien.

La fête continua, après tout un anniversaire ne se fêtait qu'une seule fois dans l'année, mais l'ambiance mis un long moment avant de redevenir détendue.

Personne ne remarqua qu'en plus de Gokudera, Hibari en avait profité pour filer en douce lui aussi.

*

Gokudera arriva essoufflé au collège Namimori, forçat sans problème le cadenas qui scellait l'entrée, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'au toit avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur en béton servant de passage d'entrée.

Il grimaça. C'était bien sa veine tient. La veille, un groupe de caïds avait voulut lui régler son compte, vu qu'il trainait sur "leur territoire". Il n'en avait fait évidement qu'une bouchée, cette espèce de menu frottin ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Mais l'un d'entre eux qui se débrouillait un peu mieux que les autres lui avait lancé un couteau. Il l'avait esquivé sans peine, oui, mais cela lui avait néanmoins tranché un peu le flan droit. C'était une blessure très superficielle, pas besoin de point de suture, juste un bandage qu'il s'était fait lui-même. Mais putain, ça faisait quand même mal cette connerie.

Il leva légèrement la tête vers le ciel, de gros nuages noir qui commençaient à s'accumuler, annonçant de la pluie d'ici peu. Il s'alluma une cigarette mais il n'en était pas arrivé à la moitié qu'effectivement, il se mit à pleuvoir. Il jura quand sa sucette à cancer s'éteignit. Il jeta le mégot inutilisable au loin.

Le vent s'était levé, il y aurait sans doute une tempête. Tant mieux, personne n'aurai l'idée d'aller leur chercher. Personne ne croirait qu'il serait assez bête pour rester dehors au lieu de rentrer sagement chez lui.

Il se mit à balancer légèrement la tête, percutant le mur derrière lui.

Coup, coup, coup, coup...

Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par perdre ses derniers neurones, et n'aurait plus besoin de réfléchir.

Il se rappelait que lors de son entrainement pour la bataille contre les varia, la première chose qu'il avait apprise, c'était l'importance de sa propre vie. Qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se jeter inconsciemment dans un combat, qu'il fasse plus attention à ne pas se blesser inutilement…

Il s'en rappelait très bien de ça. Et il essayait vraiment. Il essayait vraiment de faire plus attention à lui. Mais c'était dur. Personne n'avait jamais considéré sa vie comme étant assez précieuse pour être protégée, il avait grandi comme ça. Alors désolé, mais du jour au lendemain, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas changer aussi radicalement. Il lui faudrait encore du temps…

A présent il était trempé, et les seuls bruits qu'il entendait étaient le martellement de la pluie et le léger "boum" que faisait sa tête à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait le mur.

Du liquide lui coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'eau, ou s'il s'était assez cogné pour que se soit du sang. Peut être les deux.

Est-ce que ça avait vraiment une importance.

Ça en aurait eu si…

Et voila, le fameux "si ". Et si, et si, et si. Et si on mettait la mort en bouteille oui…

_"-Gokudera, est ce que tu aimes le piano ?_

_-Ho oui ! J'aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ça ! Surtout quand j'en joue avec toi !_

_-Merci, c'est gentil, Gokudera…_

_-Pourquoi tu pleures, j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?"_

_**Elle pleurait parce que j'existais oui…**_

_"-C'est bien Gokudera ! Tu as joué ce morceau jusqu'au bout sans une seule fausse note !_

_-C'est vrai ?_

_-Oui, c'est très bien, je suis fière de toi."_

_Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du garçonnet, qui rougit de plaisir._

_"-Dis, si je le joue, tu crois que maman sera contente ?"_

_Il ne remarqua pas la main qui s'était crispée sur sa tête, ni que le sourire que la jeune femme affichait était un peu moins grand._

_"-Et bien, sans doute oui… Pourquoi ? C'est bientôt son anniversaire ?_

_-Non, non… c'est jusque que…"_

_Ses jambes se mirent à se balancer nerveusement._

_"-Je suis toujours très sage, j'écoute bien les professeurs, je fais tout ce qu'on me dit mais… Maman ne me sourit jamais. Pourtant, elle sourit à Bianchi, elle lui fait même des câlins parfois. Mais jamais à moi. J'aimerai bien qu'elle m'aime un peu moi…"_

_Deux bras l'encerclèrent et elle le serra contre elle. Il passa ses petites menottes derrière son dos, nichant son nez dans son cou. Ses cheveux sentaient la cannelle._

_"-Tu sais, j'aimerais bien que tu sois ma maman, des fois. Mais quand je l'ai dit à Père, il m'a grondé et m'a dit que tu étais juste ma professeur de piano…"_

_"-Père, pourquoi est ce que "…" ne vient plus ?_

_-Gokudera, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tes questions inutiles, laisse-moi travailler._

_-Mais…_

_-Laisse moi j'ai dit !"_

_"-Aneki, pourquoi elle vient plus ?_

_-Je te le dirai si tu goûtes à mon nouveau gâteau."_

_Le petit garçon de six ans hésita. Il savait que s'il mangeait ne serait-ce qu'un bout de la mixture violette, mal odorante et remplie de vers que lui présentait sa sœur, il allait encore se tordre de douleur... Mais il voulait tant savoir pourquoi il se retrouvait si seul…_

_Il ferma les yeux et se força à avaler. Et ne tarda pas à se tordre en deux._

_-"Alors… El-elle est… hnn…où ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Vas jouer dans ta chambre, j'ai des devoirs maintenant."_

_"-alors c'est confirmé ? "…" est morte ?_

_-Ouais on a retrouvé son cadavre ce matin. Sûrement un coup des-_

_-Chut ! Maitre Gokudera dort dans la pièce à coté, allons parler ailleurs, il ne faudrait pas qu'il nous entende."_

_Coucher dans un lit, la couverture jusqu'aux épaules mais les yeux grand ouvert, Gokudera ignorait encore le sens des mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui que ça ne présageait rien de bon, et que se serait vraiment triste."_

_"-Shamal… Dis, Shamal…_

_-Quoi Gokudera ? Je dois aller draguer là._

_-Dis, ça veut dire quoi "être mort" ?_

_Le médecin se figea, regardant gravement le petit argenté._

_"-Où as-tu entendu ça ?_

_-Crizio et Ivo on dit que "…" était morte. Ça veut dire quoi ? C'est pour ça qu'elle vient plus me voir et qu'on joue plus du piano ensemble ?"_

_Dr. Shamal grimaça. Avec le classique "comment on fait les bébés" le sujet de la mort était le plus dur à faire comprendre aux enfants. Et pour cause. Même les adultes ignoraient tous les secrets de la mort, ne sachant pas exactement à quoi s'attendre quand ils la rencontreraient à leur tour._

_Il se baissa pour être à peu près à la même hauteur que l'enfant._

_"-Gokudera… Mourir, c'est comme partir très, très loin, et ne jamais revenir._

_-Jamais comme dans pour toujours ?_

_-…Oui._

_-Elle m'a abandonné alors… Ils avaient raison tous. Elle me détestait, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, pas vrai ?_

_-Non Gokudera, elle n'est pas partie parce qu'elle le voulait. Et elle ne te détestait pas. Qui t'as dit ça ?_

_-Les autres, à l'école… Et je sais que c'est vrai. Tu me dis des mensonges, Shamal, elle ne m'aimait pas. Mais se sont des gentils mensonges. Alors t'es gentil…"_

_Gokudera enserra de ses petit bras le cou de l'adulte, lui faisant un câlin, cherchant aussi du réconfort."_

_**Putain… Putain, putain, putain, putain… **__**Quelle connerie tout ça. Putain de souvenir. Dégagez merde !**_

Sa tête allait frapper plus fort contre le bitume quand une main s'interposa.

"-J'ignorais que tu étais masochiste. Il fallait le dire plus tôt, je me serais fait une joie de te morde a mort.

-Dégages, laisses-moi.

-Non, c'est mon école ici. Si quelqu'un doit partir, ce sera toi."

Les deux adolescents se combattaient du regard. Regard de la mort qui tue en mordant contre regard de la mort qui tue en explosant.

Le regard un peu trop hautain et méprisant du chef de discipline finit d'achever les nerfs de la bombe humaine. Et il profita d'un moment de d'inattention pour faire un croche pied au japonais, le faisant tomber à terre. Il fit un sourire arrogant au gardien des nuages.

"-J'aime pas qu'on me regarde de haut.

-Fils de pu-"

Mais avant qu'Hibari ne puisse finir sa phrase, Gokudera s'était relevé et l'avait attrapé par le col, le plaquant contre le mur où il était adossé quelques minutes encore auparavant, surprenant le japonais par sa vivacité.

Hibari jura. Se faire avoir comme ça, quelle honte. Il allait répliquer en sortant ses tonfas quand Gokudera plongea dans ses iris son regard rempli de haine. D'une haine si forte, douloureuse, dévastatrice et solitaire.

_**Hooo j'ignorais qu'il pouvait avoir un regard si intéressant…**_

"-Je le sais. Je le sais très bien ça. Que j'aurais mieux fait de crever, de jamais exister. C'aurait été tellement plus simple. Après, comme tu l'as dit, je SUIS QU'UN PUTAIN DE FILS DE PUTE ! UN PUTAIN DE BATARD QUI FAIT CHIER TOUT LE MONDE ! UN BATARD QUI EST TOUJOURS LA POUR RAPPELER A SES DEUX GENITEURS LEUR FAUTE ! LEUR PECHER ! PARCE QUE C'EST CA, C'EST QUE ÇA MA VIE ! UN PUTAIN DE PECHER QUI N'AURAIT JAMAIS DU EXISTER ! "

L'argenté serrait à présent si fort la chemise d'Hibari que ses jointures étaient blanche. Il sentait aussi que ses ongles avaient percé ses paumes, mais ça, il s'en foutait complètement.

Hibari lui attrapa violemment le poignet, le tordant pour lui faire lâcher prise. Puis il lui envoya son genou dans le coté droit du ventre, juste là où il avait sa blessure.

La seule chose qui empêcha Gokudera de s'effondrer fut que Kyoya le retenait par le bras.

"-Ça y est, enfin calmé ?

-…"

Hibari le souleva du sol et le mis sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

"-…Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Lâches-moi connard.

-Non."

Gokudera se dit qu'il aurait fallu qu'il se débatte, qu'il donne de coup dans le dos de son…kidnappeur. Alors ça c'était le comble. En plus, il le dépassait en taille, merde à la fin !

Mais il était fatigué. Ou plutôt, il en avait marre. Tellement marre de tout ça…

Il ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à ce qui semblait bien être la maison du gardien des nuages qu'une fois que ce dernier ne l'ait laissé choir lourdement au sol.

Le brun alla chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain et en jeta une à la figure de Gokudera, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et fixait le plafond.

"-Et ? C'est quoi la suite du programme ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as ramené chez toi bordel ?

-Tu vas vider ton sac. Et tu es ici parce que je ne saurais tolérer que quelqu'un tente d'abattre l'un des murs du toit en donnant des coups dedans tout en pleurant. Ça dérange la quiétude de l'établissement.

-Je ne pleurais pas.

-..Ne me dis pas que tu es assez idiot pour ne pas t'en être redu compte.

-Je ne pleurais pas. C'était la pluie.

-Et maintenant, c'est toujours la pluie ?

-…"

Il ne dit rien, ne vérifiant même pas si oui ou non, il était bien en train de pleurer, se contentant juste de continuer à fixer le plafond.

Le gardien des nuages soupira.

"-Je n'ai pas toute la soirée. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas et vite.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ? Toi, Hibari Kyoya, qui ne pense qu'à se battre devient une oreille attentive aux problèmes des autres ? T'es encore plus pathétique que moi."

Gokudera fut soudainement décollé du sol, et Hibari qui le tenait par les cheveux rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque.

"-Et quoi ? T'es le fils illégitime d'une maitresse de ton père, soit. Je suppose donc que par conséquent, toute la famille t'a toujours rejeté, de même que les cons qui te servaient de camarades de classe. Soit. Et alors ? Cette crise que tout nous a faite avec le piano, c'était lié hein ?

-Pourquoi je te répondrais ? Tu t'en fous complètement de toute façon.

-…

-…Fait chier... J'ai su que très tard que c'était ma mère. Elle était ma prof de piano. Et elle s'est faite tuer. Pendant tout ce temps où elle a était la, j'ai chouiné dans ses bras que ma "mère" ne m'aimait pas et ne me donnait aucun amour maternel. Logique, ce n'était pas ma vrai mère. Je lui ai fait endurer ça quelques années, avant qu'on ne la tue. Et moi, j'ai su que des années après que c'était elle ma mère. Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour la remercier ? Je l'ai oubliée. Comme un connard, je ne me souviens plus ni de son nom, ni de son visage, ni du son de sa voix. Juste...Juste l'odeur de ses cheveux, ça, c'est le seul truc qu'est resté. Il ne me reste plus que ces morceaux de piano qu'elle m'a appris. Je ne peux pas les oublier. Pas eux. Mais jouer du piano… Je veux plus. Je ne peux pas. Ça me ramène trop en arrière… "

Hibari avait fini par lâcher Gokudera, qui était à présent assis sur le sol, une jambe repliée contre sa poitrine.

Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne la parole. Puis finalement, Gokudera releva la tête et fixa Hibari.

"-Ça y est, t'es content ? Je peux me barrer maintenant, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

-Non, y'a une tempête en ce moment au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Tu vas dormir ici.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?"

Malheureusement pour Gokudera, Hibari était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Le brun sorti d'un placard un t-shirt trois fois trop grand et pour lui-même, et pour Gokudera, et le lui lança.

"-Mets ça, mets tes vêtements à sécher et sèches toi les cheveux. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'occuper de toi parce que tu auras de la fièvre."

Gokudera soupira, mais n'ayant pas le choix, il parti s'isoler dans la salle de bain quelques minutes.

A son retour dans la chambre, il remarqua un matelas posé à même le sol avec une couverture et, se doutant que c'était pour lui, il s'allongea, espérant vite s'endormir. Avec un peu de chance, à son réveil, tout ça n'aura été qu'un rêve. Après tout, qu'Hibari l'héberge… c'était vraiment n'importe quoi…

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite… La vie.**_

Ça faisait un bout de temps que Kyoya s'était lui aussi couché, et que la lumière était éteinte mais Gokudera ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit, et se réjouissait presque de savoir qu'il empêchait Hibari et son sommeil trop léger de plonger dans les bras de Morphée eux aussi. Ça devait l'agacer. Assez l'agacer pour que...

Bingo, il avait raison. Au bout d'un moment, Hibari se leva et se dirigea vers lui. En fait, qu'il l'assomme lui rendrait bien service enfin de compte. Il pouvait même le tuer, que ça lui ferait plus grand-chose.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il sentit Hibari s'allonger derrière lui, et passer un bras sous sa tête pour le rapprocher de son torse tandis que l'autre main se posait sur ses yeux.

"-Je te préviens. Je ne ferai ça qu'une seule fois. Et si tu le répètes à quelqu'un, je te tue. Mais bon, comme tu es du genre à toujours le vouloir voir pour le croire, fermes les yeux, Hayato. Considères que tu rêves juste.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu-"

Gokudera fut coupé quand Hibari se mit à…Chanter. Il chantait vraiment, d'une voix magnifique, grave, envoutante.

_"-Sakura Saku maiochiru (Les pétales de fleurs de cerisier dansent et tombent,) _

_Nanimo nai boku no te no ue (Dans le creux de ma main vide.)_

_Hakana kute Yasashi kute( Ephémère, douce,)_

_Koware sou kimi mitai na hana__ (Et si fragile, cette fleur te ressemble.)_

_*Itsumo no kaisatsu wo surinuketeiku ano kowa sou__ (L'enfant se glisse à travers l'habituelle porte d'examen.)_

_Kagayaku me wo shite mainichi nani ka tsukami totte yukun da__ (Avec des yeux brillants, il va alors qu'il porte les mêmes choses inintéressantes tous les jours.)_

_Boku wa to ieba nanimo nai mainichi kurikaeshite__ (J'ai entendu parler de ces jours vides qui se répètent.)_

_Hieta kokoro motte sa hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru__ (Arborant un cœur de plus en plus froid, j'ai fermé les yeux pendant que je cherchais l'instant où s'épanouissent les fleurs.)_

_*Sakura Saku maiochiru (Les pétales de fleurs de cerisier dansent et tombent,) _

_Nanimo nai boku no te no ue (Dans le creux de ma main vide.) _

_Hakana kute Yasashi kute( Ephémère, douce,) _

_Koware sou kimi mitai na hana__ (Et si fragile, cette fleur te ressemble.)" _

C'était beau. Si beau. Ça résonnait partout en lui, et il se mit à pleurer. Gokudera se mordit les lèvres tandis qu'Hibari continuait sa chanson. Merde à la fin, il était plus un gosse pleurnichard. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à pleurer, à se montrer faible.

_"-Yogoreta supaiku nara kokoro no oku nishimaikonda (__A la fin, une lame souillée s'est enfoncée dans mon cœur.)_

_Kore de iindayo to sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun__ (C'est d'accord, cherchons un chemin pour s'enfuir vers le prochain printemps qui arrive.)_

_Darou__ (Je suppose.)_

_*Nakushite akirameta boru mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita (La balle perdue et abandonnée, celui qui l'a trouvée, c'est toi.)_

_*Haru ga kuru sakiho koru__ (Le printemps est venu, les fleurs sont totalement épanouies,)_

_Gurando ga kaze ni yureru__ (La terre est réveillée par le vent.)_

_Fumishimete nakidashita__ (Endurcie et arrosée par des larmes,)_

_Kobore sou kimi mitai na hana__ (Se répandant, cette fleur te ressemble.)_

_*Koko ni aru wasuremono__ (Les choses oubliées,)_

_Tori ni kita boku no te no ue__ (Sont collectées ici, dans ma main.)_

_Hakana kute Yasashi kute__ (Ephémère, douce,)_

_Koware sou kimi mitai na hana__ (Et si fragiles, cette fleur te ressemble.) "_

Gokudera renifla doucement, tandis que le silence de la nuit reprenait place dans la chambre. Il s'était mis à serrer entre ses doigts les draps et ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher.

Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche, et une voix mal assurée en sortit.

"-Je croyais que tu haïssais les cerisiers depuis que tu as perdu contre Mukuro…

-Tais-toi et dors.

-C'est dommage de gâcher une si belle voix tu sais… Maman aurait sans doute dis que tu as une voix parfaite pour accompagner les chansons au piano…"

Gokudera fini par s'endormir, et mis sur le compte du rêve les derniers mots d'Hibari.

"-Dans ce cas, je re chanterai quand tu m'accompagneras avec ton piano. "

* * *

J'ai quelques idées pour une suite. Si y'en a qui on lu et aimé cette fic, et si on m'en fait la demande, ben, je l'écrirai.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Rien

**Auteur :** ChibiTsubasa. Ou Tsunekotenshimikiyaoinomiko. Qu'on raccourci généralement en Tsu.

**Discalmer :** A _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** T.

**Paring :** HibariXGokudera. Ca n'allait pas changer en cours de route XD

**Spécial Thank'** à ma beta lectrice, Miléna, qui ne change pas non plus ^^

Et surtout à vous : ARni Fool, DisiniTana, La-Mamarazzi, Nell, likia, Kaela-san et Willelmina18!!! Merci pour vos rewievs ! Je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant !!! *nyappyyyyy* En espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant ! Merci de me lire (Oui, je suis le genre de fille a qui quand on dit "J'adore ta fic ! C'est trop bien ! " Y croit pas et pense qu'on parle d'une autre fic XD… pas trop confiance en moi ? Vous croyez ? Si c'est vous qui le dites.

**Note :** Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 1 ! Heureuse que ça vous ait plu !!!! ^^

De plus… Pardon !!! Quand j'ai écris le chapitre 1… je n'avais pas encore vu l'épisode en question, sur la famille de Gokudera. J'avais tiré les vers du nez d'une amie, c'était justement Miléna d'ailleurs, qu'est passé à l'interrogatoire… J'adore qu'on me spoil, que voulez vous !!! .

D'où les incohérences… Mais bon, on va dire que c'est comme ca, et puis voila hein !

Et je suis gentille moi ! J'ai laissé Maman Gokudera voir son fils plus souvent… et plus longtemps qu'en vrai . ; on devrait me remercier même !!

..J'ai rien dis !

(P.S : Je sais pas vous, mais chaque fois que je lis le titre de mon histoire… Je lui "quel massacre "XD. Je dois être en maque de sang et tripes ^^)

**Note 2 pas utile :** selon les critères de Kyôya… je suis une carnivore XD Je mords les gens (seulement quand je sais où ils ont trainé. J'ai pas le droit sinon, qui sait ce que je pourrai attrapé comme saloperie)… yatta, Hibari… FOURRRRRRRR !!! XD nan mais sérieux, je m'adresse au connaisseur de "Hanazakari no kimitachi e"… Imaginez… Kyôya, entouré par Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato et Ryohei… Avec des uniformes (masculin ou féminin, à votre préférence XD) En position comme le Hibari four… à crier "Hibari fourrrrrrrrrrrr"… *meure de rire*

**Note 3 :** L'histoire qui suit va sans doute être différant du passé originale de Gokudera. Je n'ai déjà pas prit les éléments complets donnés pour son passé dans l'anime, et je vais continuer à n'en faire qu'a ma guise ! Vous êtes prévenu.

Par contre, les souvenirs évoqués à un moment son vrai. _Tiré du tome 4, chapitre 32 : Programme Gokudera. Page 144 (16éme page du chapitre). _(C'est moi ou... Je sens l'otaku à plein nez ? !!!)_  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite chapitre :**_

_**Rien. A part peut être une mauvaise farce…**_

Quand Kyoya ouvrit les yeux, aux aurores comme d'habitude, il comprit pourquoi il lui semblait qu'une source de chaleur se trouvait près de lui. L'herbivore aux cheveux blancs s'était complètement collé à lui dans son sommeil, capturant son pyjama entre ses doigts.

Comment cette situation avait elle bien put arriver?

Il avait pourtant bien vérifié sa boisson la veille, elle ne contenait aucune trace d'alcool… Sauf que le deuxième verre lui avait été servi par l'arcobaleno. Encore un coup du bébé alors hein?... Restait à savoir quels plans il avait en tête. Et surtout, trouver d'où venait la fuite concernant le fait qu'il tenait mal l'alcool…

Non, ce n'était pas qu'il ne tenait pas bien l'alcool. C'était juste qu'ordinairement, il s'abstenait d'en boire, afin de ne pas restreindre ses capacité physiques… et mentales.  
Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de ramener l'herbivore chez lui? Après l'avoir empêché d'abîmer outrageusement le collège, il aurait du l'abandonner dans n'importe quelle rue ou ruelle de Namimori.

Il repoussa sans délicatesse le corps collé à lui, tirant d'un coup sec pour dégager son haut agrippé par les mains blanches et fines du gardien de la tempête.

Deux options s'offraient à lui à présent. Soit il réveillait de suite le jeune homme endormi, et le fichait proprement à la porte de chez lui, soit il le faisait après son entraînement matinal.  
Il regarda un moment le visage endormit de Gokudera, avant de finalement sortir de la chambre silencieusement.

Il apprenait des choses bien intéressantes en ce moment sur l'herbivore rouge. La veille, il avait pu voir en lui une envie meurtrière d'une rare intensité, et ce matin…

On donnait facilement plus de quinze ans à Gokudera habituellement. Il tirait plutôt vers les dix-sept, à cause de son air éternellement renfrogné, et de son irréductible cigarette toujours vissée au coin de sa bouche. Mais le Gokudera qui dormait encore en ce moment même donnait l'impression qu'on avait face à un gamin de treize ans. Faut dire que le fait que, pour une fois, il ne fronçait pas les sourcils y était pour beaucoup. D'ailleurs, s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par avoir des rides très marquées dès ses trente ans… C'était presque étrange de voir l'herbivore avec des traits détendus.

Hibari sourit. Oui, les coins de sa bouche se surélevèrent de 5 mini mètres de plus qu'habituellement. Les herbivores étaient si faibles, mais si intéressants à observer. De plus, ils avaient le don de s'attirer des ennuis dont ils étaient incapables de se dépêtrer. Les jours suivants allaient être passionnants, il le sentait. Il allait peut être garder l'herbivore un peu plus longtemps finalement qui sait ?

Il se changea, mettant à la va vite un t-shirt simple blanc, et un pantalon en toile noir, puis commença son entraînement habituel, à savoir quelques étirements suivis d'exercices avec ses chers tonfas sur des mannequins. Ensuite, il fit un tour de la ville, pour s'assurer que rien n'avait rompu la sérénité de la ville durant la nuit.

Il marcha tranquillement, observant les rues à la recherche de choses qui n'auraient pas dû y être, et était satisfait de voir que tout semblait en ordre.

Sa montre indiquait 7H13 quand il arriva finalement dans la rue où habitait justement l'herbivore. Ca l'avait légèrement surprit de voir que le métis habitait dans un de ces petits appartements à la limite de la ville, mais à présent, il comprenait un peu mieux. L'herbivore n'avait pas l'air de s'entendre très bien avec sa famille, il ne devait pas vraiment avoir les moyens de se payer une grande maison. Juste cet appartement devait être déjà difficile pour lui. Mais comment payait-il le loyer? Sans doute avec un petit boulot qu'il faisait après les cours... Sauf que si c'était cela, lui, le chef de discipline allait devoir y remédier.

_"Rubrique: vie extra scolaire, article 17, troisième paragraphe: […] les élèves étant mineurs, ils n'ont pas le droit de travailler, cette action pouvant entraîner des difficultés à suivre les cours [...]."_

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il aperçut plusieurs hommes en costards noirs des plus louches.

Hibari souri pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un exploit cela dit en passant. Alors comme ça, les ennuis étaient déjà arrivés? Tant mieux. Les rues étaient trop calmes ces temps-ci, il commençait réellement à s'ennuyer.

Il se cacha derrière un mur, afin d'épier discrètement la discussion de deux des gorilles.

"-Alors il est pas chez lui le gosse?

-Nan. D'après nos sources, c'était l'anniversaire du dixième Vongola, la fête a dû durer. Il a sûrement dû coucher dehors.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on lui tend une embuscade ici ?

-Ouais, il finira bien par retourner chez lui. Suffit d'être patient."

Comme prévu, ils en avaient bien après son herbivore. Intéressant. Très intéressant…

En ayant suffisamment appris, Hibari fit tranquillement le chemin du retour, profitant du calme de Namimori alors que le soleil commençait seulement à se lever dans le ciel complètement clair après l'averse de la veille.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il retourna dans sa chambre, constatant que le collégien dormait toujours. Il prit rapidement son uniforme dans son armoire, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, appréciant à sa juste valeur une douche brûlante. Les beaux jours de septembre étaient finis, et les matins d'octobre étaient frisquets.

Il laissa l'eau ruisseler quelque minutes de plus sur sa peau avant se sortir de la douche et de se sécher rapidement, enfilant une fois sec un pantalon de toile et une chemise où se détachait fièrement sur sa manche gauche l'insigne de chef de discipline.

C'est donc un Hibari avec des cheveux encore légèrement humides qui retourna dans sa chambre pour tomber sur un Gokudera qui essayait tant bien que mal, et surtout mal en ce moment, de boutonner sa chemise. Les seuls vêtements qu'il avait à sa disposition étaient ceux qu'il portait la veille, à savoir un costume trois pièces, histoire d'être sur son 31 pour l'anniversaire de son cher Boss.

Sauf que là, sa chemise rouge semblait ne pas vouloir coopérer à sa tentative de fuite de la maison sans remerciement à son hébergeur.

A y regarder de plus près, les joues du jeune homme semblaient bien rouges, lui qui avait habituellement un teint livide, et ses yeux étaient plissés en deux fentes fines. Hibari savait que l'herbivore avait besoin de lunettes pour lire, mais pas que sa vue était si mauvaise de près. A moins que le problème soit autre part.

Il le rejoignit en quelque pas et plaqua sa main sur son front, faisait fit de son cri d'indignation.

Il arqua légèrement un sourcil. Même lui n'était pas assez inconscient pour se lever de son lit avec une fièvre si forte. Surtout si elle était telle qu'elle lui brouillait la vue.

"-Retournes te coucher, herbivore.

-Et puis quoi encore? Je rentre chez moi.

-Bien, alors je vais te mordre à mort."

C'est donc avec un sourire carnassier qu'Hibari plaqua Gokudera contre le matelas, usant de son poids et de sa force pour empêcher l'argenté de s'échapper.

Même si Gokudera savait se servir de ses poings, son point fort restait malgré tout les attaques à moyenne distance, en digne représentant de la tempête, ainsi que la stratégie. Autant dire qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Hibari qui, lui, avait l'habitude des combats au corps à corps. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se débattre malgré tout dans un vain effort. Sauf qu'affaibli par la fièvre, il ne tarda pas à s'épuiser, sans avoir fait bouger d'un centimètre le corps d'Hibari toujours plaqué contre lui.

Une fois sûr que sa proie n'essaierait plus de s'échapper, il se releva avec la grâce féline qui le caractérisait.

"-Changes toi, tu ne vas pas rester couché tout habillé. Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger. Après tu prendras des médicaments, et tu dormiras. Je n'accepte aucune objection, ou remarque. Pas même un bruit."

Hibari avait pour habitude qu'on lui obéisse. Toujours, ses paroles étaient exécutées comme des ordres, c'est pour cela qu'il n'imagina pas une seule seconde que l'argenté fasse autre chose que ce qu'il lui demandait. Il semblait ne pas prendre en compte le fait que depuis le début, Gokudera ne s'était jamais plié aux règles. En particulier celle de son cher collège de Namimori. Peu lui importaient les réprimandes du chef de discipline, pourtant nombreuses. Chaque jour, Gokudera était arrivé au collège avec une tenue réglementaire, n'écoutait pas ses professeurs au combien ennuyeux, et séchait régulièrement pour fumer sur le toit de l'établissement. Oui, Hibari avait juste oublié ces détails.

Il avait pourtant déclaré la veille qu'il ne s'occuperait pas de l'adolescent si celui-ci tombait malade… Mais si Gokudera était malade c'était soit à cause de sa blessure au ventre… Mouais, lui avoir donné un coup dedans la veille se révélait avoir été une mauvaise idée… Soit ça donc, soit à cause de la pluie torrentielle de la veille… D'autant plus que si Hibari s'était réchauffé avec une douche une fois rentré chez lui… L'argenté, non. Et il s'était même endormi avec les cheveux humides. Ca, Hibari pouvait l'affirmer pour…

…Il se jura de ne jamais, au grand jamais, boire une seule goutte d'alcool à l'avenir.

Il quitta la pièce, non pas pour dissimuler la légère rougeur de ses joues inexistante… Il était Hibari Kyoya, il ne pouvait pas rougir enfin… Et se dirigea vers sa cuisine mais fut arrêté avant d'atteindre son objectif.

Juste en face de lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, se tenait la sœur aînée de l'herbivore qui squattait sa chambre. Après le frère, la sœur. A quand le reste de la famille?

Bianchi avait apparemment courut car il fallut qu'Hibari attende un certain temps avant qu'elle n'ait assez de souffle pour expliquer sa présence ici, bien qu'il eu déjà une petite idée la dessus.

"-Est-ce…que…Est-ce que Hayato est là?

-Oui."

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement et elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas en direction de la chambre du japonais mais celui-ci l'en dissuada d'un unique regard glacial. Sans un mot, il reprit son chemin en direction de la cuisine, suivit de près par Bianchi. Il tira une chaise, lui indiquant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les jambes, et s'affaira, faisant chauffer de l'eau et sortant deux tasses. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bianchi avait entre les mains une tasse de thé vert fumante et Hibari s'était assis en face d'elle, les mains croisées sous son menton.

"-Bin. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ces hommes sont en train de déranger la paix de Namimori en recherchant l'autre herbivore?

-Ma mère… A eu en enfant. J'ai un petit frère. Et donc… Gokudera est devenu une gêne pour la famille… S'il te plait, tu es bien le gardien des nuages! Gokudera fait partie des Vongola, comme toi! Alors… Alors protège-le s'il te plait!

-Je refuse. Je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul, aneki…."

Gokudera avait fait irruption dans la pièce, mais ne tenait debout que grâce au mur sur lequel il s'appuyait. Il était encore plus mal en point qu'il y avait quelques minutes, et sa respiration était devenue sifflante.

Il regardait Hibari droit dans les yeux, aussi bien pour le défier du regard d'essayer de le retenir contre son gré une deuxième fois que pour éviter de voir le visage de sa sœur, et donc succomber à un malaise dû à son… Traumatisme.

"-Alors comme ça, on a un petit frère… Tch. Ça doit à la fois bien les arranger, et leur causer plein de problèmes tout ça… Enfin, plein... Ils seront tous réglés quand je serai mort, ça doit leur faire plaisir… Surtout à "mère" tiens… Y'aurait pas eu cette loi de la mafia qui oblige à donner la succession de la famille au fils aîné, bâtard ou non… Elle m'aurait déjà étranglé de ses propres mains… Mais maintenant, ça change tout… Et notre "famille" a en plus tout à gagner en me supprimant… N'étant pas alliée aux Vongola… Leur enlever le gardien de la tempête… quelle aubaine!... Ha, mais je devrais peut être me sentir flatté que père reconnaisse que je suis devenu plus fort…Je devrais même lui offrir des fleurs. Avec ma tête sur un plateau d'argent en prime."

Gokudera sourit ironiquement à sa remarque, avant de partir dans un rire nerveux incontrôlable. Limite démentiel.

Sa vie n'avait jamais compté. Il n'était qu'un objet. Depuis toujours, ça avait été comme ça. Un objet bien utile pour ses talents, afin de démontrer sa suprématie par rapport aux autres, mais si encombrant une fois les lumières éteintes.

Sa vie n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance. Ni pour les autres, ni… Pour lui-même.

Jamais personne n'avait eu envie de lui, n'avait eu besoin de lui…

Même après s'être échappé de la prison dorée familiale… Il n'avait rien été.

_"-Tu veux entrer dans la famille? Mais les femmelettes qui jouent du piano ne peuvent pas devenir mafiosi, le nain!"_

Même après avoir grandi, même après être devenu fort…Même après avoir fait ses preuves… Il ne restait qu'une chose dont personne ne voulait… Comme si le fait qu'il était une erreur depuis sa naissance était gravé au fer rouge sur sa peau, exposé aux yeux de tous. Banni.

_"-Qui pourrait confier la vie d'un parrain à un métis asiatique? On va trouver quelqu'un d'autre, vire de là."_

Même une fois que son regard fut complètement assombrit…

_"-Tu peux balancer tous les regards de haine que tu veux! Tu auras beau chercher dans toute l'Italie, aucun clan ne voudra de toi!"_

Et ça avait été le cas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Il avait tenté la plus grande de toutes les familles, la dernière qu'il lui restait à essayer, son dernier espoir…  
Il était venu au Japon, n'ayant rien à perdre puisque ne possédant rien.

Il avait d'abord était affligé par la nullité du jyuudaime… Il ne voulait pas devenir parrain, juste le bras droit. Il voulait juste qu'on ait besoin de lui, qu'il soit indispensable, ne serait-ce que pour une personne… Mais en voyant pour la première fois Tsuna, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait facilement devenir parrain à sa place, avec sa force actuelle. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé, et pourtant… Pourtant, Tsuna l'avait battu à plate couture.

Et pour la première fois, Gokudera avait vraiment voulu faire partie d'une famille. Une famille qui aurait à sa tête un homme si fort qu'il n'aurait semblé avoir besoin de personne d'autre… Mais qui pourtant, aurait eu besoin de son bras droit… Lui.

Depuis, c'était devenu une obsession chez Gokudera. Une flamme avait repris vie en lui. Il avait trouvé un but dans la vie, un but qui lui permettait de s'accrocher, de chercher à toujours devenir plus fort. Un but qui lui permettait de sourire à nouveau…

Mais… Il fallait croire qu'un monde si lumineux lui était interdit, qu'il n'en était pas digne…

A quoi s'attendait-il aussi?…Qui pourrait avoir besoin de son existence?

Son existence qui n'était rien. Rien a part peut être une mauvaise farce…

_**"Juste une putain de mauvaise blague…Qui finira bientôt…"**_

Il aurait continué de rire pendant des heures, jusqu'à en devenir aphone, jusqu'à en mourir sans doute aussi… Si une subite et violente quinte de toux ne l'avait pas pris.

Bianchi se précipita pour l'aider mais aggrava la situation. Il suffit d'une fraction de seconde pour qu'Hayato voie sa sœur, et que retentisse un bruit… inhumain d'intestins se tordant avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient sur le sol.

Hibari soupira avant de bailler. Les herbivores étaient si faibles… Et c'était épuisant à force, de devoir sans cesse s'occuper d'eux.

Il se leva à son tour, quittant son rôle de simple spectateur de la scène, et s'approcha du corps inanimé. Il passa un bras sous les épaules de l'argenté et le souleva du sol sans problème.

Il l'aurait bien laissé traîner là mais… Qu'il dorme sur le sol de sa cuisine aurait créé un désordre inacceptable.

Il s'apprêtait à remettre l'herbivore encombrant dans sa chambre quand une main saisit sa manche de chemise, le faisant se retourner vers Bianchi.

"- Occupes-toi bien de lui, je t'en prie… Et fais attention à lui, il croit toujours tout et n'importe quoi… Il est encore bien trop crédule et naïf…"

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux argentés derrière son oreille et recula d'un pas, laissant à Hibari le champ libre.

Bianchi se demandait parfois si Gokudera… La considérait comme sa sœur. Parfois elle en doutait. Le simple fait qu'il ne supporte pas de la voir en disait long. Mais malgré tout, pour elle, il était son petit frère. Alors comme toute bonne grande sœur, elle se devait de veiller sur lui…

Ses parents lui avaient délibérément caché la grossesse de sa mère. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger son petit Hayato.

Elle aussi avait renié sa famille pour devenir une tueuse professionnelle free lance… Mais ses parents n'y perdaient pas grand-chose, sinon une fille bonne à marier pour sceller une alliance avec une autre famille. Elle non plus n'était pas irremplaçable…

De son coté, Hibari était arrivé dans sa chambre et avait déposé sans délicatesse le malade sur le matelas.

… Un ange passa. L'argenté n'avait pas suivit ses ordr… Conseils, et portait toujours son costume de soirée… Sauf qu'Hibari n'allait certainement pas le changer.

Il entreprit donc de réveiller Gokudera avec toute la délicatesse possible. Soit en donnant un léger coup de pied dans l'épaule de l'endormi.

"-Réveilles toi. Tout de suite."

N'ayant aucune réaction, Hibari entreprit de secouer un peu plus Gokudera, qui finit par ouvrir des yeux embrouillés aussi bien de sommeil que de fièvre.

Il lui jeta à la figure un T-shirt qui traînait par terre et se retourna.

"-Changes toi, et après, si tu ne dors pas, je me charge de te mordre à mort."

Gokudera s'exécuta avec des gestes automatiques, trop dans les vapes pour se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait à peine passé sa tête hors du tissu qu'il se rendormi aussitôt. Hibari soupira de nouveau, et entreprit de recouvrir le corps en position fœtale d'une couverture. Il était déjà bien assez malade comme ça.

Il ramassa les affaires éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol quand une main blanche se posa sur la sienne, le surprenant. Il était sensé dormir. A moins qu'il ne veuille vraiment se faire mordre à mort…

"-Dis…T'as bien dis que tu rechanterais si je jouais du piano… Ca veut dire que t'as besoin de moi?"

Hibari fut réellement surpris par la question. Gokudera devait sûrement complètement délirer à cause de sa fièvre pour demander des choses comme ça… Mais malgré tout, il hocha positivement la tête.

Alors Hayato lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, franc, sans arrière pensée, heureux… Un magnifique sourire qui ne dura que quelques instants, avant que la prise sur la main d'Hibari ne se relâche complètement et que les yeux de l'argenté ne se ferment, cette fois pour ne pas se rouvrir avant un long moment, tandis que sa respiration devenait plus lente, quoique toujours aussi sifflante.

Cet herbivore… Etait vraiment intéressant. Et Hibari se surprit à se demander quelles autres expressions l'argenté pouvait encore lui offrir…

Pensif, il passa dans sa salle de bain, déposant le linge sale et en profita pour pendre une petite serviette de bain qu'il humidifia, avant de revenir dans sa chambre et de la poser sur le front brûlant du gardien de la tempête, à défaut de ne pouvoir lui administrer de suite des médicaments.

Les nuages stimulaient la tempête… C'était vrai. Mais Hibari ne se rendait compte qu'à présent à quel point cette tache était éreintante.

Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine et constata que Bianchi était partie. Il trouva sur sa table une note, qui lui disait que la jeune fille était allée chez les Sawada pour essayer de trouver une solution avec le bébé.

Hibari espérait juste que cette solution ne viendrait pas tout de suite, il voulait pouvoir se défouler un petit moment sur les hommes qui rodaient en ce moment dans sa ville. Et puis, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, imaginer que l'argenté ne fusse plus là… lui semblait étrange.

Il remarqua qu'au dos de la feuille se trouvait la recette complète, avec quelques conseils supplémentaires, de la bouillie de riz, le plat parfait pour les malades.

Il froissa la feuille et la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Il s'occupait déjà de lui, certes, mais n'allait tout de même pas lui préparer à manger.

Il allait prendre quelque chose au conbini au coin de la rue, cela suffirait amplement.

Mais avant...

Il se dirigea vers un placard duquel il sortit sa veste en cuir noir et ses tonfas rétractables.

Avant, il allait s'amuser un peu, et mordre a mort tous ces herbivores qui semaient le trouble dans sa magnifique et calme ville.

"-Hibari, Hibari."

Le petit poussin jaune qu'il avait recueillit se posa sur son doigt tendu, penchant la tête d'un coté puis de l'autre.

"-Reste ici Hibird. Et viens me chercher s'il se passe quoique ce soit, compris?"

L'oisillon piailla en s'envolant pour se poser sur le rebord d'une armoire, avant de commencer à chanter l'hymne du collège que le jeune homme appréciait tant.

Hibari sourit, se réjouissant à l'avance du sang qui coulerait bientôt, tout en regrettant de savoir qu'aucun herbivore ne serait assez fort pour le distraire bien longtemps.

* * *

Hey les gens !! Vous saviez que dans "Hayato", y'avais l'idéogramme de "faucon" ? Comme quoi Hayato et Kyôya sont fait pour aller ensemble !!!

Le faucon et l'alouette. Le pianiste et le chanteur… nyaaaa…

… Les corbeaux étaient noirs, on peut dire que Mukuro est un corbeau non ? three some ? *prend ses désirs pour des réalités XD*… j'arrive déjà pas à écrire des lemons où ils sont que deux...

Quel grande et belle famille d'oiseau n'empêche XD Tsuna c'est le thon, qui se fait miamer par tout le monde… huhuhu…

Encore un ou deux chapitres, avec un épilogues… Moi qui pensais que cette fic resterait un one-shot XD le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une ou deux semaines, normalement ! (la découverte de Hibari ! sa famille, sa maison… son… huhuhu )

En espérant que ce chapitre, et les suivants !, vous plaisent

See you, again desu ! (Comment ca, "il faut que j'arrête de trop regardait les épisodes de Rebron ? JE FERAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! NA ! mwouhahahaha)


	3. un sentiment

**Auteur :** ChibiTsubasa. Ou Tsunekotenshimikiyaoinomiko. Qu'on raccourci généralement en Tsu.

**Discalmer :** A _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** T.

**Paring :** 18 + 59

**Spécial Thank'** à ma beta lectrice, Miléna-chan

Ainsi qu'à DisiniTina, ArnoFool, Wilemina18, Ayumi16 et Ludamiel pour leurs review !!! Contente de voir que ma fic est lu, et surtout appréciée !!! (Une auteur peu pas demander plus que ca pour être heureuse ^^ de mon point de vue en tout cas !!)

**Note : **Pour le coup des yeux de Gokudera… Je vous promets que c'est vrai !!!! J'ai repassé la scène en boucle pendant 10 minutes même XD Quand c'est l'arc du futur, et que Gokudera boss sur son System CYA, on a un gros plan sur ses yeux. ILS SONT PAS DE LA MEME COULEUR !!! Presque la même, mais pas identique !!! Bon, quand on voit Mukuro, bien sur, on se dit que c'est rien. Mais je voulais, alors na !

Et de tout façon, le manga est en noir et blanc, donc on peut imaginer ce que l'on veut nan ? 8D

Je trouve ce chapitre particulièrement guimauvé et choupinisme kyaesque. Et vous ?

**Note 2 :** les livres et auteurs cité sont fictif ^^ (enfin, s'il existe, c'est un pur hasard alors O.o' )

* * *

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite chapitre 3 :**_

_**Un sentiment.**_

Gokudera se réveilla plusieurs fois, ouvrant des yeux fiévreux quelques minutes avant de se rendormir aussitôt d'un sommeil agité. Sa fièvre ne baissait toujours pas, faute de ne pas être resté éveillé assez longtemps pour prendre des médicaments, ce qui aurait dût être inquiétant pour n'importe qui. Sauf pour Kyoya.

Pour cette raison, il était obligé de rester au chevet de l'argenté toute la journée, au détriment de sa chère Namimori dont il ne pouvait plus s'occuper et qui donc, pullulait de mafieux, et autres voyous, qui généralement ne se montraient pas en sa présence.

Hibari aurait bien laissé Gokudera à l'hôpital, qu'il croupisse là-bas, et qu'il n'ait plus a s'occuper de lui. Mais cette option était malheureusement exclue justement à cause justement du problème d'invasion de vermines dans les rues. Envoyer Gokudera à l'hôpital revenait à l'envoyer directement au cimetière. Quoi qu'injecter directement dans les veines une dose massive de théophylline... "Pour faire baisser la tension du patient". La faire baisser au point mort oui. Ou encore, par une petite maladresse, juste quelques mini litres en trop de Curare, qui avait pour but innocent, au départ, de détendre les muscles pour faciliter la ventilation mécanique. Détendre les muscles, surtout ceux du cœur, pour les arrêter complètement plutôt. Un hôpital offrait tant d'excuses. Tant de "bêtes accidents". Tant d'alibis pour camoufler un meurtre.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hayato se faire tuer.

Après tout, le bébé lui avait personnellement demandé ce service. Service qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il était passé peu de temps après la visite de Bianchi. Comme d'habitude, il avait déjà prévu tout ce qui allait arriver.

Hibari ne comprenait pas le mode de fonctionnement de l'arcobaleno. Il avait toujours trois temps d'avance sur tout le monde, anticipait chaque action future. Et pourtant, il n'agissait jamais. Il laissait les épreuves arriver telles quelles, mettant dans des situations inextricables son élève. Faire de Tsunayoshi Sawada un parfait parrain de la mafia était donc si important pour être prêt à tout sacrifier ? Enfin, presque tout. Les Vongola ne pouvaient se permettre de perdre un gardien. Il était clair que Gokudera était utile aux autres. Alors pourquoi le lui avait-il demandé ? Surtout à lui ! Était-il aveugle ? Oui, c'était peut être bien ça. Dès que l'italien voyait son cher "Jyuudaime"… Il devenait un vrai herbivore à son tour. Hibari l'avait souvent observé. Il était un élément perturbateur, ne s'habillant pas conformément, manquant de respect à l'autorité sous toutes ses formes, potentiellement dangereux, il était donc normal qu'Hibari garde toujours un œil sur lui. Mais à force de le regarder, il le comprenait de moins en moins. Tantôt il dégageait une aura sinistre, solitaire, intéressante, mais dès que l'autre herbivore entrait dans son périmètre il changeait du tout au tout. Tsunayoshi Sawada était d'ailleurs le seul à provoquer un tel changement chez le gardien de la tempête, qui ne méritait même plus la qualification de tempête dans des cas comme ça. Il avait des yeux brillants d'admiration, un sourire idiot… Mais franc… Le même sourire qu'il lui avait fait la veille… Il ne l'avait quand même pas confondu avec l'autre herbivore dans une poussée de délire due à la fièvre, si ?... Mais quand il souriait… Dans ces moments là, il était comme un enfant. Tellement faible qu'il ne sert à rien de le combattre. Il devait reconnaître que tous les enfants n'étaient pas aussi faibles qu'il le croyait. Il suffisait de voir le bébé, ou la petite fille chinoise qui semblait bien l'aimer. Toute cette innocence, cette confiance qu'ils instauraient, tout ça n'étaient vraiment pas intéressant à combattre.

Hibari fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Gokudera était loin d'être encore un gosse. Et était loin d'être l'innocence même. Non, s'il devait le comparer à quelque chose, ce serait plus à un chat sauvage. Se montrant affectueux avec la main qui le caresse et le nourrit, mais sortant les griffes dès que la présence de cette même main le gène. Restant irrémédiablement indépendant, solitaire. Oui, un chaton. Un chaton avec un sourire lumineux… Et capable d'afficher une multitude d'expression différentes.

Il chassa de son esprit le visage souriant de l'argenté, et concentra ses pensées sur son soit-disant "boss". C'était sans doute l'herbivore le plus faible qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée du bébé. Depuis que Reborn était là, Sawada avait changé du tout au tout, s'endurcissant, progressant de manière ahurissante en si peu de temps… Devenant de plus en plus intéressant du point de vue de ses capacités. Il le craignait toujours autant, sursautant, criant, et surtout fuyant dès qu'il le menaçait de le mordre a mort. Mais encore un peu, et Hibari était sûr qu'il deviendrait un herbivore digne d'intéresser sa personne dans un combat.

Il changea machinalement la serviette humide qui était sur le front toujours aussi brulant de l'argenté, la replongeant pour la trentième fois depuis le début de la journée dans de l'eau glacée, avant d'essorer le surplus d'eau et la replaçant, dégageant par la même occasion quelques mèches collée sur les tempes. Geste qui tira Gokudera de son sommeil.

Le métis ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour tomber sur ceux bleus foncés du chef de discipline, dont le visage se trouvait penché au dessus du sien. Légèrement trop près du sien même.

"-Tu as les yeux vairons…"

En effet, quand on regardait très attentivement les yeux d'Hayato, on voyait que son œil droit était d'un bleu très clair tirant sur le gris tandis que le gauche était vert pale. Sauf que la différence était si subtile qu'il fallait être presque collé au visage de l'italien pour s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci se renfrogna d'ailleurs à la remarque et roula sur le côté, dos à Hibari, et faisant par la même occasion tomber la serviette rafraichissante sur son oreiller.

"-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je remarquais juste.

-…Et depuis quand mes beaux yeux t'intéressent-ils ? Enfin, beaux. C'est juste une preuve après tout.

-Preuve ?"

Gokudera commença à se tortiller sous ses couvertures, mal a l'aise. Il n'allait quand même pas déballer toute sa vie à Hibari. Quoiqu'au point où il en était. Et puis, il avait sans doute déjà atteint le fond niveau pathétique. Maintenant, un peu plus un peu moins… Mais surtout, même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer, à cause des événements de la veille… Était-ce la veille ou il y a deux jours ? Il n'avait pas cessé de dormir, et sa notion du temps était donc complètement chamboulée… Donc, dans un passé très proche mais pour l'instant indéfini… Il s'était déjà confié à Hibari. Certes un peu forcé… Non, il n'avait pas été forcé. Il aurait put ne rien dire. Mais le gardien des nuages le mettait à l'aise. Sentiment tellement bizarre quand il y pensait. S'était-il jamais senti à l'aise avec quelqu'un avant?... Peut être avec sa mère, mais…

"-Aneki, et mon père… On a les mêmes yeux. Ca se transmet de génération en génération dans ma famille. Et preuve parce que… S'il n'y avait eu qu'un test de paternité, ma belle mère aurait sans soute contesté le fait que j'étais bien le fils de son mari, disant que les tests étaient falsifié… Mais avec mes yeux, elle ne pouvait rien nier.

-… Et tes cheveux ? Tu te les es teints ? C'est pas une couleur naturelle, même pour un européen."

A ces mots, le japonais commença à entortiller quelques mèches douces autour de ses doigts, et bien que Gokudera se tendit encore plus, il ne fit rien pour se dégager.

"-Non, ça c'est… L'ironie du destin. Maman avait les cheveux blanc, mais a cause d'une maladie quand elle était enfant. Normalement, j'aurais pas du hériter des gènes dépigmentés. Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé."

Oui, même dans ses gènes, tout n'était que défauts qu'il préférerait ne pas avoir…

Hibari ne dit rien et se leva, laissant Gokudera seul dans la pièce. A peine le gardien des nuages parti, Gokudera eut l'impression que la pièce s'était subitement refroidie, et il commença à greloter de froid. Il serra plus étroitement sa couverture contre lui, maudissant sa condition physique déplorable en ce moment même.

Au bout d'un long quart d'heure, alors que Gokudera avait toujours l'impression d'être un glaçon et qu'il commençait à se rendormir, Hibari arriva et posa à côté de lui un plateau sur lequel était posé un bol rempli d'une bouillie blanche, un verre d'eau et deux cachets bicolores.

"-Manges au moins la moitié, t'as rien mangé depuis la fête d'avant-hier. Et ne te fais pas d'idée. C'est juste un plat surgelé."

Il ressortit, laissant a nouveau seul Gokudera, à présent en tête à tête avec une bouillie a l'aspect pas vraiment appétissant. Quoique ça l'était toujours plus que les plats de sa sœur. Il se releva et s'assit, posant le plateau sur ses genoux. Il prit le bol brûlant entre ses mains, tentant de se réchauffer un minimum, et avala une première cuillerée.

Hibari lui avait menti, ce n'était pas un plat près préparé. C'était un peu trop salé et grumeleux. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, cette pensée le réchauffa mieux que la chaleur du bol, et un petit sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, l'esprit de Gokudera n'était qu'une suite d'idées n'ayant aucun lien logique, ou plutôt, le lien logique était hors de porté des êtres sains d'esprit.

"Ha tiens, on m'a changé… Mais qui ?... Sans doute aneki, elle était passée tout à l'heure… Enfin, je crois… Enfin, tout a l'heure, peut être hier. Vais me faire virer… C'est bon l'okayu. Me demande si en rajoutant de la glue à mes dynamites, ça ferait une bombe collante… Mais c'est un peu fade… Et pis, 6 X 3 = 59 et 7,375 X 8 = 18… D'abord na! Et pis d'abord, si c'est Hibari qui m'a changé, c'est rien qu'un pervers alors !"

Quand Hibari repassa un peu plus tard, le bol était entièrement vide, et Gokudera était entrain de dodeliner de la tête, à deux doigts de se rendormir.

"-Je dois changer tes bandages, alors ne te rendors pas tout de suite. Sinon je te mords à mort jusqu'à ce que tu gardes les yeux ouverts. Définitivement."

Gokudera se força donc à garder un fente de deux mini mètres entre ses deux paupières, pendant que le japonais désinfectait sa plaie. Sauf qu'il mit trop de temps à refaire les bandages au goût de l'italien, car celui-ci finit par s'endormir, le nez niché dans le creux du cou du brun.

"-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste, herbivore ?... Je vais te mordre a mort, tu m'entends ?"

L'argenté, complètement plongé dans les limbes de l'inconscience, n'entendait bien évidemment strictement rien.

Hibari soupira. Frappé des herbivores faibles et/ou incapables de se défendre ne le gênait pas. Mais il voulait quand même un minimum de résistance, sinon, où était l'intérêt ?

*

Une fois sur que les médicaments faisaient effet, et qu'il ne retrouverait donc pas un cadavre en rentrant, Hibari souffla un peu. Enfin il allait pouvoir se reposer, et vider un peu Namimori de ses gêneurs.

Il fit craquer les articulations de son cou, avant de se chausser, prendre ses tonfas puis fermer la porte a clef.

Il traversa tranquillement la ville, faisant le ménage au passage, déposant une jolie couche carmine sur le métal froid de ses armes, et maculant sa chemise de taches de sang qui ne partiraient sans doute plus jamais. Il finit par arriver aux abords de l'immeuble où habitait l'argenté, mais dû mordre à mort une vingtaine d'herbivores mafieux avant de pouvoir atteindre la porte de l'appartement de Gokudera. Il sortit de sa poche la clef que lui avait remise la veille l'arcobaleno, et rentra sans aucune gêne, ne pensant pas une seconde au fait qu'il était en train de violer l'intimité du jeune homme.

L'appartement était minuscule. C'était la première chose qu'Hibari avait remarquée.

La deuxième étant qu'il avait rarement vu plus impersonnel.

La pièce où il était servait à la fois de chambre, cuisine et salon. A gauche, collé au mur se trouvait une cuisinière, avec des plaques chauffantes au gaz, avec en dessous un four, suivi par un évier et coincé dans l'angle du mur, un frigo. Le tout surmonté d'une étagère contenant probablement des couverts. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table carrée et basse, sur laquelle étaient éparpillées des feuilles de cours et d'autres choses, complètement mélangées. Enfin à droite au fond de la pièce se trouvait un futon déplié, et juste en face, près de la porte d'entrée, une bibliothèque ne contenant que quelques livres. "Théorie : l'usage et la construction de la dynamite a travers les siècles" par Uno Stesiluai, "Cours théorique de piano avancé" par Sola Inuustei, "Théorie sur le folklore japonais, étude de contes et légendes" et "Yukionna, kappa et autre cadavre sous les cerisiers" par Enos Ulusitai.

Le titre du dernier livre fit penser au chef de discipline qu'il aurait était préférable pour lui de trouver un nouvel endroit où enterrer ses cadavres que dans le parc de Namimori. A raison de plus de cinq corps parfois par cerisier, il n'y avait plus assez de place…

Sans retirer ses chaussures, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, quand un bruit de froissement se fit entendre. Il souleva son pied et tomba sur une petite pile de lettres. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil et les ramassa.

Trois factures, un préavis de loyer, deux lettres de patron qui se demandaient pourquoi leur employé leur avait fait faux bon et la dernière… Une lettre de renvoi. Contenant les termes très charmant de "bon à rien", "sale voyou", "incapable" et "pourriture d'immigré métis." Une belle lettre d'amour en somme.

N'y prenant pas plus d'attention, Hibari se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être l'armoire, et pris quelques affaires de rechange. L'argenté n'allait pas continuer à utiliser ses vêtements. C'était déjà bien assez qu'il l'héberge chez lui, fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

Dans un élan de bon sens, il vérifia que le frigo ne contenait rien de périssable, voir chose de bon à jeter. De ce côté là, pas de problème, le frigo étant complètement vide. Normal, il semblait ne même plus fonctionner… La poubelle remplie à ras bord de bols de ramens lyophilisés semblait confirmer cette hypothèse.

…Ça faisait combien de temps que l'herbivore n'avez pas eu un repas décent ?... Et puis qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire de toute façon ! C'était pas comme si ca l'intéressait…

Hibari fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, légèrement agacé.

Il vérifia rapidement qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il doutait que l'argenté remette un jour les pieds ici… D'ailleurs, dans son extrême bonté, Hibari lui aurait ramené les objets à valeur sentimentale qu'il aurait trouvés… si seulement il y en avait eu. L'appartement de Gokudera ne contenait que les meubles fournis par le propriétaire, en plus de quelques vêtements et livres. Absolument rien d'autre. Pas une seule photo en vue, ni n'importe quoi d'autre… Comme si l'argenté ne voulait pas avoir d'attache…

Hibari sourit une nouvelle fois. Le seul qui avait le droit d'être libre de tout mouvement, c'était le nuage. Il allait peut être devoir le rappeler à l'herbivore…

*

Le dit herbivore s'était en fait réveillé à peu près une demi-heure après le départ du gardien des nuages.

L'esprit bien plus lucide qu'auparavant, Gokudera se leva, les jambes un peu tremblantes. Combien de temps avait-il dormit ? Voire même, depuis quand était-il chez Hibari ?

Il chercha des yeux un calendrier, mais rien n'était accroché au mur, ou ne trainait sur le bureau. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, frappant au cas où elle serait occupée avant d'entrer.

Surprendre le chef de discipline en train de se doucher était franchement une chose à éviter s'il tenait un tant soit peu à sa vie. La salle de bain étant libre, il se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, grosses cernes sous les yeux, l'air fatigué, bref. Il soupira, il aurait bien pris une douche, histoire de se débarrasser de la sueur qui lui collait à la peau, mais sans vêtements de rechange… Il se voyait bien accueillir le brun avec pour seul tenu une serviette autour de la taille… Ouais, pourquoi pas en tenue de soubrette tant qu'il y était !

Ces pensées pour les moins… étranges confirmèrent qu'il était encore loin d'être guéri. Sauf qu'il n'était pas fatigué, et n'avait aucune envie de se recoucher. En plus, il mourait de soif.

Il retourna dans la chambre, et finalement, ne voyant toujours pas d'Hibari, il ouvrit la porte qui le menait au couloir.

Il frissonna un peu. Faut dire qu'il ne portait qu'un T-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec son caleçon.

Il fit un pas timide hors de la chambre, regardant à droite puis à gauche. En face de lui s'alignaient trois portes. L'envie de les ouvrir le titillait mais sa gorge sèche le rappela à l'ordre. D'abord de l'eau, puis il explorerait le reste de la maison. Enfin, continuerait de rechercher Hibari hein.

Il descendit donc l'escalier, la chambre du gardien des nuages se trouvant au premier et seul étage.

Une fois au rez de chaussée, il se trompa de porte et tomba sur le salon, dont la baie vitrée donnait droit sur une terrasse, suivie d'un jardin assez grand, pourvu d'un étang où quelques carpes nageaient, ainsi qu'une bâtisse, qui servait en fait de salle d'entraînement au japonais.

En arrière fond se dessinait le temple de Namimori, se trouvant à dix mètres tout au plus.

… Gokudera eu un blanc de quelques seconde. Hibari habitait pour ainsi dire au temple… Il sentait qu'il allait apprendre encore plein de choses étonnantes pendant sa fouille. Enfin, recherche.

Ça se trouvait, Hibari aimait danser, ou jouer du violon, voir écrivait des poèmes à l'eau de rose.

Il referma la porte du salon, se dirigeant cette fois réellement vers la cuisine, et entreprit de dénicher un verre dans les multiples placards. Trois placards, cinq éboulements d'objet divers et dix jurons plus tard, Hayato put enfin s'hydrater, laissant le verre sécher sur le rebord de l'évier. Un objet blanc posé sur le sol attira son attention. Il le ramassa et constata qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une photo. On y voyait Hibari, visiblement âgé d'une huitaine d'année, dans un kimono traditionnel. A sa droite se tenait ce que Gokudera estima être sa mère, habillée elle en mikô. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son fils, et ses traits étaient très doux. A gauche se trouvait un homme au visage fermé et sévère, qui cependant souriait chaleureusement à l'objectif. Sa main était posée sur la tête de son fils, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Les deux se ressemblaient par ailleurs énormément.

Ceci expliquait cela. Si les parents d'Hibari étaient prêtre et prêtresse, il était normal qu'ils habitent près du temple.

Gokudera sourit. Même haut comme trois pommes, Hibari avait déjà cette expression hautaine, et un regard qui signifiait très clairement "je vais te mordre à mort". Il était vraiment mignon.

…Une minute. Il ne venait quand même pas de penser que Hibari, Le Hibari qui vous mordait à mort pour avoir fait un pas de travers, ou parce que votre chemise était mal boutonnée, était _mignon_ ?! Gokudera commença à craindre très sérieusement pour l'état de sa santé mentale. Son passage sur le toit de l'école lui avait donc bel et bien fait perdre ses neurones encore fonctionnels…

Un détail sauta aux yeux de l'argenté. Il tenait en ce moment un cliché que le chef de discipline ne lui aurait sans doute jamais laissé voir, ne serait ce que durant cinq dixième de seconde. Et il ignorait où le ranger. Il était probablement tombé quand il avait ouvert un placard. La question était à présent lequel?! Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Soit il remettait la photo par terre et se faisait mordre à mort. Soit il la posait bien en évidence sur la table et se faisait mordre à mort encore plus fort. Soit il la mettait dans un placard au hasard. Et là, il avait 1/5 chance de tomber sur le bon. Au cas échéant, il se faisait mordre à mort. Ha, il pouvait aussi garder la photo avec lui. Et se faire mordre à mort.

Que de choix, n'est ce pas ?

L'italien s'ébouriffa les cheveux, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il opta finalement pour l'option: je met la photo sur la table, et advienne que pourra.

Un peu suicidaire vous dites? Bien, vous avez donc les yeux en face des trous.

N'ayant plus rien à faire dans la cuisine, il remonta à l'étage pour poursuivre son exploration.

La première porte était une sorte de débarra, où s'accumulait une dizaine de cartons.

Il sauta la porte juste en face de la chambre d'Hibari, la gardant pour la fin, et ouvrit donc la porte des… toilettes. Très instructif, n'est ce pas ?

Il ouvrit donc la porte restante, s'attendant a trouver la chambre des parents de Kyoya. Oui, il s'attendait à tout, sauf a ça.

C'était une grande pièce, avec un parquet et des murs bleus pales, presque blanc. La lumière entrait par une grande fenêtre. Et au milieu de la pièce, un grand piano blanc.

Gokudera ferma violemment la porte, puis se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Pourquoi l'autre abrutit du combat avait il un PIANO chez lui ?!! Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi il fallait que ça le poursuive partout où il allait?...

Et puis, il était où, le dit Hibari ? Il était pas sensé garder un œil sur lui ? Il était bien malade non ? On ne laissait pas un malade seul dans une maison, encore moins inconnue !! S'il partait, ça lui ferait une belle jambe tient, à cet irresponsable !

Ça l'énervait qu'Hibari ne soit pas là. Et ça l'énervait encore plus de savoir que ça l'énervait. Pourquoi il lui en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé seul ? C'était pas comme s'ils étaient amis, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre! Même coéquipiers, ils ne l'étaient pas ! Ils combattaient juste de temps à autre côte à côte. Ils n'étaient absolument rien l'un pour l'autre… Et Hibari n'avait pas besoin de lui… tout le monde avait besoin du grand et fort Hibari. "Hibari-sama ! Aide nous à battre le camp ennemi, toi qui es si fort !", "Hibari, occupe toi d'un pauvre imbécile malade, s'il te plait ! Le pauvre n'a personne d'autre pour s'occuper de lui.".

Oui, Hibari était fort, il avait la classe, il était légèrement barge sur les bords, il protégeait malgré tout les gamins, et même le chialeur insupportable, c'est pour dire ! En plus, il était beau…

Rhaaa, ça n'allait pas recommencer !

Si Gokudera tremblait toujours, c'était cette fois de colère. Il se releva brusquement, ouvrant à la volée la porte de la chambre du brun, et chercha fébrilement des feuilles de papier et un crayon dans les tiroirs du bureau. Une fois ce dont il avait besoin trouvé, il traça rapidement des portées de musique, et sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il écrivit. Il écrivit encore et encore, un enchainement de note, qui lui venait naturellement. Notes qu'il entendait sans les jouer.

Un début médium, un enchainement decrescendo, un accord plus aigu que le reste. On reprend le thème principal. Nouveau decrescendo plus long. Puis du grave. C'était joueur, ca respirait la force, la force de quelqu'un qui ne se donne pas à fond dans un combat, qui s'amuse juste. A nouveau aigu, puis grave. La clef de sol elle toujours grave. Decrescendo, air principale, on monte cette fois en crescendo avant de redescendre. Aigu, léger, aussi caressant qu'une plume, aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Puis le final, profond, sombre, grave, inéluctable.

Gokudera lâcha finalement son stylo, la main tremblante, et la respiration complètement emballée, comme s'il venait de courir trois fois le cent mètres.

Il regarda son "œuvre", cette accumulation de pensées, de sentiments, aigre doux puis amer, violent puis mystérieux. Il regardait ces notes qui venaient de danser dans sa tête jusqu'à lui donner le tournis.

Il prit la partition, se levant doucement, de crainte que ses jambes ne soient trop fébriles pour le porter, puis se redirigea vers la pièce au piano.

Il marcha lentement, ayant l'impression d'être dans un rêve qu'il briserait au premier geste brusque, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Il posa les feuilles sur le pupitre en face de lui et prit une grande et lente respiration. Il déglutit et souleva doucement le couvercle qui protégeait les touches.

Il avait toujours joué parce qu'on le lui demandait. S'exécutant comme un bon petit pantin, n'y mettant aucun sentiment. Il le faisait, c'était tout.

Maintenant, le petit pantin refusait de jouer. Pour les autres.

Mais pour lui ? Il n'avait jamais essayé de jouer pour lui-même, et uniquement pour lui-même.

Jouer… Pour le plaisir… Il y avait le droit ?… Et si oui… Si c'était juste pour lui, par pour quelqu'un. Si c'était vraiment pour personne d'autre, est ce que ses démons le laisseraient jouer ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Et ce, sans le torturer par la suite…?

"-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? "

Gokudera sursauta si fort que le haut de son crâne vint dire bonjour avec force au menton du jeune homme derrière lui.

Le choc fit reculer de quelque pas le japonais, qui essuya un peu de sang avec le dos de sa main. Il s'était mordu la lèvre, la perçant.

"-Y'a de meilleures manières pour briser la mâchoire de quelqu'un tu sais? Bon, t'as l'air d'aller mieux. Je t'ai ramené des affaires. Alors vas te laver en vitesse, l'herbivore veut te voir"

Gokudera resta un moment figé comme de rond de flan. Il venait de donner un coup, involontaire mais depuis quand le chef de discipline se préoccupait de savoir si une attaque était volontaire ou non ? Et il s'en sortait sans même un "je vais te mordre à mort"?... Il ne lui aurait pas refilé sa fièvre à tout hasard ?

"-Tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps, herbivore ?"

Sortant un peu de sa torpeur, Gokudera sauta sur ses pieds, s'éclipsant rapidement de la pièce, ne voulant pas trop éprouver sa chance.

Hibari resta quelque temps dans la pièce, avant de refermer le couvercle du piano, et jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles que le métis avait laissées.

Tout en haut avait été griffonné le titre, _"nuvole della solutudine che deriva"_

* * *

Le titre du morceau est donc "Drifting clouds of solitude", plus connue comme étant la chanson thème de Hibari ^^

Ha, une miko est une prêtresse dans les temple shintoïste.

Voila, plus Reborn avance, plus on en apprend sur le passé des personnages, et plus je me rend compte que je suis a coté de la plaque niveau passé de Gokudera. M'enfin bon.

… Des fois, j'ai envie de lire des histoires. Comme elles n'existent pas, je les écris. Est-ce pour cela que quand je me relis, je me dis "Ha, c'est moi qui ai écris ca ? Me reconnais pas. C'est donc ca mon style d'écriture ? Hummm…"

Au faite, je m'excuse platement devant vous pour avoir fiat agir Gokudera comme un gosse. C'est a cause de la fièvre, pas ma faute !!! (enfaite, si mes chut).

De toute façon,l' premier qui me dis qu'un quinze ans, on est adulte, je le colle devant les spécimens de ma classe (rassurez-vous, j'en fait parti), qui font des bataille de nouriture au self... Et c'est un seconde ces choses la...

Et pis voila.

Ha, et vous avez remarqué hein. Je dis a dans deux semaines. Mais faut comprendre "à un moment dans le mois qui vient" U.U. Et pendant les vac (zone C powa) je suis pas en France la première semaine. Je sais même pas où je vais même. Et donc, ca se trouve, j'aurais pas accès a internet... Mais je survivrais !! Je vous le promet !! "SHIT, I WILL SURVIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!"

J'essaiyerais de poster deux one shot si j'ai le temps de les taper sur l'ordi cette semaine (sur le fandom KHR, bien sur ^^ )

En espérant vous retrouvez à la prochaine ! ^^


	4. Piano adopté

**IMPORTANT :** … Bon, ma sauvegarde du chap 3 a foiré, m'en suis rendue compte en relisant… Y'avait juste 3 grosses fautes.

Le "[…] Il avait toujours trois temps d'avance sur tout le monde, **anticipait** chaque action future […]".

Mais surtout ça : "[…] Devenant de plus en plus **intéressant** du point de vue de ses capacités. […]" (ça change tout, hein ? . FUCK !) (Cette phrase concernait le cas Tsuna vu par Hibari)

Et enfin : "[…]…Une minute. Il ne venait quand même pas de penser que Hibari, Le Hibari qui vous mordait à mort pour avoir fait un pas de travers, ou parce que votre chemise était mal boutonnée, était _**mignon**_ ?! […]" (ça, c'est Goku qui trouve une photo de Hibari quand il était pitit)

Enfoiré de word !!!!!! Tu m'as rien sauvegardé !!! rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! …

Pardon, vraiment . je vais arrêter de poster super tard le soir, tant pis, ça prendra un jour de plus, mais je posterai, et relirai, _réveillée_ à l' avenir… pardon .

J'ai failli reposter le chapitre… mais trop la flemme. Et pis, si vous lisez le 1, le 2, et le 3, c'est que vous voulez lire toute l'histoire, donc le 4 aussi, donc cet erratum aussi !!!

* * *

**Auteur :** Tsu.

**Discalmer :** A _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** T.

**Paring :** 18 + 59

**Spécial Thank'** à ma bêta lectrice, Miléna-chan, et à mes chers reviewer. Ayumi16, -BNN'SM-A, ARnoFool, Ma Tyni chérie (c'est à elle que vous devez la traduction pour la chanson d'Hibari dans le premier chap ) passez lire ses fic à l'occasion, ça vaut le détour ^^ ), DisiniTana (tu vois quelque chose dans le 6X3 = 59 et le 7,375X8=18 toi… je ne vois vraiment pas moi. Mais quoi donc ? ) Quand aux (magnifiques) cheveux de Gokudera… L'explication que je donne est absolument pas tirée… par les cheveux, n'est ce pas ?) et Willlelmina18 (6 points pour lesquels tu aimes ma fic… Mukuro !!! Oui, tu n'apparais pas dans cette fic. C'est pas une raison pour squatter les review enfin !!!! U.U aucun respect ces perso…)

Humm humm… Voila vos review me font vraiment plaisir (à un point que vous n'imaginez pas), et ça me rassure que vous trouviez ça cohérent ^^

Quant à cette suite assez rapide… Une certaine personne, (Tyni pour ne pas la nommer) m'a menacée d'écrire une fic où elle arrachait les yeux de Gokudera, et après lui coupait les mains (avant de se faire décapité par Hibari), si je n'écrivais pas la suite dans les 20 jours à venir… donc bon, voilà quoi… (Arracher les beaux yeux de Gokudera… C'est tellement… Tellement… BOUIN !!!! sniff… Innommable !)

Allez, trêve de bavardages !!! (Je vous embête, je sais. Pardon)

* * *

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite chapitre 4 :**_

_**Piano adopté.**_

Gokudera n'avait pas passé plus de dix minutes sous la douche, mais à sa sortie, il se rendit compte qu'un petit problème n'était toujours pas réglé.

C'était bien beau de se laver, mais si on n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange après…

Complètement embarrassé, il serra à s'en faire pâlir les jointures sa serviette de bain autour de sa taille, et passa timidement sa tête par la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte.

Bon, Hibari n'était apparemment pas présent, et Ô joie ! Bien en évidence au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un sac, rempli de ses affaires.

Profitant de l'occasion, il se précipita dessus, mais c'était sans compter sur sa formidable chance.

A peine eut-il pioché au hasard un pantalon et une chemise que le propriétaire des lieux rentra dans la chambre sans frapper. En même temps, c'était techniquement sa chambre… qui frappait pour entrer dans une pièce qui lui appartenait ?...

Gokudera passa du rouge pivoine à cause de la gêne au blanc cadavérique.

La chemise d'Hibari était maculée de taches de sang… Depuis quand ? Et c'était le sien ? Il était blessé ? Et si oui depuis quand ?!! Et surtout comment ?!!... Il était allé chercher ses affaires… Ça voulait dire qu'il s'était donc battu avec les mafieux qui l'attendaient de pied ferme pour lui faire la peau… Non, Hibari était trop fort pour s'être fait avoir par des sous fifres… Mais juste un coup… Ou pire, une balle… Non, il y aurait plus de sang s'il avait été transpercé par une balle… Mais peut être juste coupé…

Ignorant tout du conflit intérieur qu'il venait de susciter chez l'argenté, le gardien des nuages s'était tranquillement dirigé vers sa salle de bain, afin de profiter d'un décrassage lui aussi.

Sauf qu'il s'était à peine enfermé depuis cinq secondes que la porte se rouvrit, découvrant cette fois un Hibari torse nu, sa chemise bonne à jeter abandonnée sur le carrelage derrière lui.

Il s'approcha de Gokudera qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, toujours cramponné comme un naufragé à sa bouée à sa serviette. Il s'approcha encore et… Posa une autre serviette de bain sur sa tête et frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux pour les faire sécher.

Gokudera ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, son cerveau s'étant momentanément déconnecté de la réalité. Oui, c'était définitivement ça. Il était dans une autre dimension… Le brun voyant l'état de confusion extrême du métis, soupira.

"-Hors de question que tu retombes malade et que je doive encore m'occuper de toi… Faible herbivore."

Explication faite, il s'appliqua à sa tâche et ne lâcha le jeune homme qu'une fois toutes ses mèches séchées. Suite à ca, il se retira définitivement dans la salle de bain.

Gokudera resta figé pendant quelques minutes encore. Puis, ses jambes ne le tenant plus, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit du brun.

Pendant qu'Hibari lui séchait les cheveux, il avait été contraint, hum hum, d'observer uniquement le torse nu présent devant lui et obstruant tout son champ de vision. Il n'avait même pas une égratignure… Ce qui incluait que le sang provenait uniquement des herbivores, Gokudera aurait compati à leur sort si leur but n'avait pas été de le tuer…

Mais en même temps, c'était Hibari !! Comment avait-il pu penser que Hibari puise être blessé si facilement ?... Il était si différent de lui-même après tout… Non, mais et puis surtout, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de s_'inquiéter _de l'état de santé du gardien des nuages ? La fièvre était pourtant censée être partie !!!...

Mouai, ça devait être un simple petit sentiment de gratitude. Après tout, il avait veillé sur lui pendant plusieurs jours, il devait juste vouloir inconsciemment lui rendre la pareille. Le remercier en quelque sorte… Oui, ça devait être juste ça. Et puis, pourquoi il y aurait plus que ça de toute façon ?

Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y ait plus. Et il n'y aurait que cela…

Bizarrement, cette pensée énerva l'argenté. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y pouvait ? De un, le chef du comité de discipline ne s'entendait bien qu'avec les animaux, et encore… De deux, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait quoique ce soit entre eux. Ni sentiment de fraternité de servir de même boss, Hibari ne le reconnaissait même pas leur boss d'ailleurs… Encore moins d'amitié. Et plus, c'était pas la peine d'y penser.

… Et pourquoi plus au juste ? Okay, il était définitivement clair qu'il se trouvait dans la quatrième dimension, mais de la à souhaiter quelque chose entre lui et Hibari ! Surtout quelque chose comme de l'… Nan, ca valait même pas la peine d'y penser.

Irrité au possible, il s'habilla rapidement d'un débardeur blanc, mais la saison ne s'y prêtant guère, il ajouta une veste noire, dont la doublure était rouge sombre, le tout complété par un pantalon noir simple, avec une chaine qui pendait sur le coté et une ceinture rouge sombre, tout comme ses converses.

Il ajouta un grand bracelet de force à son poignet droit, ainsi qu'un bracelet en cuir rouge, une montre dont le bracelet était en cuir noir, et un dernier de couleur marron, tout ça au poignet gauche. Pour peaufiner le tout, il mit aussi trois colliers. Deux plutôt ras de cou, et le dernier avec une chaine un peu plus longue, qui supportait sa bague du gardien de la tempête.

Alors qu'il cherchait l'un de ses paquets de clopes oublié au fond d'une poche, ses doigts rencontrèrent une liasse de feuilles. Il les saisit et commença à les lire en diagonales. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la lettre de renvoi.

…Okay, là, il avait définitivement besoin d'une clope.

Gokudera cumulait en tout trois emplois à mi-temps. Ce afin de payer ses études, son loyer, en plus des factures que lui demandait son propriétaire. Il était mineur, et par conséquent, n'avait techniquement pas le droit de vivre seul, et ça, son propriétaire en tirait bien profit… Rajoutez à ça le budget pour la nourriture, les quelques achats, mais surtout, l'énorme budget consacré à l'achat de dynamite… Budget tellement énorme qu'il empiétait souvent sur le montant destiné à devoir lui servir pour se nourrir cela dit en passant…

Bon, sa sœur lui avait souvent proposé de lui fournir une aide financière, mais il était bien trop têtu et orgueilleux pour avoir jamais accepté.

Et puis, c'était une façon de prouver qu'il pouvait survivre seul. Que même s'il avait été abandonné de tous, ça n'avait pas d'importance…

Tous les matins, il livrait le journal. Paye moyenne. Son boulot d'assistant vendeur dans une librairie lui rapportait plus, alors qu'il n'y travaillait que le samedi… Non, ce qui lui permettait vraiment de survivre, c'était son boulot de serveur dans un restaurant familial dans la ville voisine. Il y travaillait tous les jours, sauf le dimanche, de 19H30 à 00H00.

Sauf que voila, c'était justement de ce boulot-ci qu'il venait de se faire virer.

Pas qu'il aimait y travailler cela dit… Le patron traitait tous ses employés comme de la merde, et spécialement lui depuis qu'Hayato lui avait cassé le nez quand il avait osé le peloter…

Pas une grande perte, mais un énorme problème supplémentaire.

Toutes les emmerdes possibles et imaginables avaient donc décidé de lui tomber dessus en même temps… Bien. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à sauter par la fenêtre.

Il reprit sa recherche désespérée d'une de ses sucettes à cancer, cette fois non pas pour avoir sa dose de nicotine quotidienne, mais surtout pour se calmer les nerfs.

Finalement, après une lutte acharnée avec des manches s'amusant à faire des nœuds entre elles et des jeans retournés dans le mauvais sens, il fini par dénicher enfin un paquet, oh miracle !! Même pas encore ouvert !!! Avec en prime un briquet. Il en aurait presque pleuré de joie pour le coup.

Avisant que le fait de fumer dans la chambre du brun serait de toute évidence malvenu, il sortit de la pièce, descendant a l'étage inférieur, pour finalement passer la porte d'entrée et se retrouver dehors.

Il frissonna. Il aurait peut être dû mettre un pull en plus… Bah, maintenant qu'il était la, il n'allait pas remonter…

Il s'adossa contre le mur et alluma avec délectation sa première cigarette, tirant de longues bouffées qui le calmèrent un temps soit peu.

Il s'apprêtait à en allumer une deuxième quand Hibari sortit à son tour de sa maison, son regard s'arrêtant sur la cigarette qui pendait aux lèvres de l'argenté. Cigarette qu'il lui retira avant de la jeter par terre, et de l'écraser sous son pied.

"-T'es déjà assez faible comme ça herbivore."

Et sans un mot de plus, il commença à s'éloigner, ayant fermé sa porte à clef.

Gokudera, lui, resta un moment bouche bée avant qu'une veine ne commence à battre sur sa tempe droite.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il se ruinait les poumons s'il le voulait d'abord !!! Ce n'était pas cette espèce d'obsédé de l'ordre qui allait lui dicter sa loi !

Fulminant de colère, il chercha son paquet pour prendre une remplaçante à la pauvre chose gisant par terre, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu.

Oubliées les longues heures passées à veiller sur lui. Oublié le fait qu'il avait été jusqu'à chanter pour qu'il trouve le sommeil. Oublié le fait qu'Hibari ait eu des gestes se rapprochant de la gentillesse à son égard. Oublié le fait qu'il se sente tout simplement bien avec lui.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que la haine, celle que Gokudera éprouvait pour tout être humain plus vieux que lui. Il restait aussi la petite trace de jalousie face à sa force. Et surtout l'intense énervement qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Énervement dû au fait qu'il le regarde de haut, qu'il l'ignore, qu'il sème le trouble en lui.

Mais surtout énervement face au fait que même avec toute la mauvaise volonté dont il était capable, le fait était qu'il ressentait des choses pour le brun. Et ce pour son plus grand déplaisir… Tout comme le fait qu'il ne puisse être proche du dit brun…

Et aussi énervement que tout lui arrive en même temps, le poussant tout droit vers la crise d'angoisse.

Malgré le fait qu'il en meure d'envie, Gokudera ne commença pas à balancer quelques dynamites sur le chef du comité de discipline. Ses chances de le vaincre étaient quasi-nulles en temps normal, mais encore un peu affaibli comme il l'était maintenant, ça ne valait même pas la peine d'essayer.

Il finit par suivre le japonais, après tout, ils allaient voir son jyuudaime. Et il ne pouvait quand même pas faire attendre son boss !

Mais durant tout le chemin, il pesta et grogna son mécontentement, maudissant jusqu'à la trentième génération l'enfoiré aux yeux bleus qui lui mettait l'esprit en pagaille encore plus efficacement que la fièvre.

Mais ce qu'Hayato ignorait, c'était que quand il était sortit de la salle de bain et qu'il avait constaté que sa chambre était vide, Hibari s'était précipité dehors à la recherche de l'argenté, inquiet qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Enfin, inquiet… juste un peu, à peine. Mais l'herbivore était encore convalescent, et s'il était tombé dans les escaliers, ou si … Enfin, ce qui l'avait surtout inquiété, c'était de passer pour un faible herbivore incapable de remplir une mission facile, hein...

Et puis, c'était pas comme s'il ressentait quelque chose pour l'herbivore en question, n'est ce pas ? Surtout que cette imbécile d'herbivore fumait tranquillement une clope, alors que lui le cherchait… Après tout, il devait garder un œil sur lui, alors s'il s'amusait à lui faire faux bond, ça allait rapidement l'agacer…

Par contre, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi voir Gokudera en train de fumer l'avait énervé à ce point. Habituellement, il se fichait que les herbivores se ruinent la santé, alors pourquoi pour lui, il ne le tolérait pas ?...

~~#~~

Ils arrivèrent dans un silence pesant à l'entrée de la résidence des Sawada, Gokudera ayant pris comme bonne résolution d'ignorer autant qu'il le pouvait le japonais. Et ce grâce à une équation toute simple. Un Hibari inexistant, ou presque, ça donnait un problème en moins.

Et Gokudera trouvait qu'il n'exagérait pas en pensant qu'il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ca. Alors qu'on lui laisse au moins l'illusion d'en avoir un de moins…

C'est la mère de Tsuna qui leur ouvrit, les accueillant avec son habituel sourire. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine, où Iemitsu, Reborn et Tsunayoshi discutait apparemment de choses sérieuses car ils se stoppèrent immédiatement à l'arrivé des deux jeunes hommes.

"-Gokudera-kun !! Est-ce que ça va ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi tu sais ! On était justement en train de chercher un moyen de t'aider…

-Jyuudaime !!! Je suis vraiment désolé de vous causer tant de soucis !!!"

L'argenté s'était courbé en deux devant son boss admiré, réellement affligé d'avoir pu lui causer du tort.

Une tape brusque, mais qui se voulait amicale, dans le dos le fit chanceler et relever la tête. Le père de Tsuna se trouvait derrière lui avec un grand sourire.

"-Tu t'inquiéteras pour les autres quand toi, tu iras mieux, compris ? Bon aller, filez tous les trois, je dois encore parler de quelques petits trucs entre adultes."

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et Tsuna les entraina dans sa chambre, leur faisant un petit sourire mi excuse, mi rassurant.

Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Gokudera d'être traité comme un gosse. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il haïssait profondément tous ceux plus âgés que lui. N'avait il pas déjà assez prouvé qu'il n'était plus un gosse ? Qu'il pouvait survivre sans l'aide de personne ? Et qu'on n'avait pas à le regarder de haut, comme s'il était faible ? Et par dessus tout, être mis à l'écart d'une discussion, alors qu'elle se rapportait à sa personne, lui donnait l'impression de ne plus contrôler sa propre vie. Personne n'en avait jamais voulu, de sa vie. Alors de quel droit jouaient ils avec ?

Tsuna essayait d'engager la conversation avec lui, en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces quelques jours où il avait été avec Hibari, mais malgré l'admiration intense et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour le châtain, il sentait bien que l'arrière goût des paroles, la légère hypocrisie présente dedans. Que voulait-il qu'il lui dise ? Il avait été malade comme un chien, pas très actif… Était-ce pour cela que les info locales n'avaient pas eu le droit à un fait divers tel que "une énorme explosion a soufflé dans une maison en bordure de la ville, près de temple", suivit par "le jeune homme ayant survécu à l'incendie est néanmoins dans un état grave à l'hôpital pour d'importantes blessures causées par une arme contondante avec des piques. Fait encore inexpliqué par les enquêteurs." Oui, s'ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués, c'était à cause de la pitié du brun, même si Gokudera doutait qu'il puisse ressentir de la pitié pour qui que ce soit, face à son faible état. Ou bien alors… Pour autre chose ?

Hayato releva les yeux vers l'objet de ses pensées, qui se tenait reclus dans un coin de la pièce, le fixant intensément.

Soudain mal à l'aise, il prétexta un besoin urgent pour s'éclipser de la pièce.

… Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de fuir le regard du brun ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Après tout, il allait sans doute bientôt quitter la maison du gardien des nuages, ce dernier devrait en être soulagé !! Plus de problème causé par un herbivore faible, le retour de sa douce tranquillité, n'avoir à s'occuper que de lui-même… C'était si reposant de ne devoir s'occuper de personne, ça Gokudera le savait bien… Même si la solitude était quelque chose de sinistrement froid…

Bref, il allait enfin être débarrassé de lui… Alors pourquoi en le regardant, Gokudera avait-il eu l'impression que le brun lui reprochait de partir ? C'était illogique !!!... Il ne pouvait pas rester… Si ?

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement la chambre du decimo et son ambiance lourde, faut dire que Tsuna sursautait dès qu'Hibari faisait le dixième d'un mouvement, il s'apprêta à retourner sur ses pas mais il surprit une conversation qui lui fit changer ses plans.

Il aurait sans doute écouté aux portes que son nom soit prononcé ou non dans la conversation épiée, mais le fait qu'il en était l'objet lui ôtait l'once de culpabilité qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

Ayant reconnu les voix de Nana et Iemitsu, s'accroupissant près du battant de la porte, remerciant son ouïe particulièrement fine de lui permettre d'épier discrètement.

"-Nana… Tu es sur de toi ? Je veux dire…

-Chéri, nous n'allons quand même pas laisser ce pauvre garçon à la rue !!! Et puis il fait déjà presque partie de la famille, Tsu-kun parle tout le temps de lui ! Notre famille s'agrandit de pus en plus ! Avec Lambo-kun et I-Pin-chan, notre Tsu-kun est un peu débordé, mais la maison et si joyeuse, ça me rajeunit !

-C'est vrai qu'un bras droit est presque comme un frère…

-Bras droit ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ho, rien rien… "

L'argenté resta un moment stupéfié.

..L'adopter ? Lui ? Mais… Mais… C'était quand même pas sérieux, si ?... Il connaissait à peine les parents du jyuudaime… Et puis une famille… Il avait le droit à ça lui ? Alors qu'il n'y connaissait rien ? Il avait toujours été seul, alors son caractère associable n'allait-il pas être un problème ? Il refusait l'hypothèse de causer des ennuis à une personne étant prête à l'accepter mais… Il ne pouvait pas non plus aller à l'encontre de son tempérament… Explosif.

"-Alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes Nana ?"

Gokudera se re-concentra sur la discussion, ne voulant plus en rater une miette.

"-C'est que… Et bien c'est qu'avec tout ce monde… Nous allons être obligés de déménager. Reborn partage déjà la chambre de Tsu-kun, et les deux petits sont dans la chambre d'ami. Et Bianchi-chan passe aussi la majorité de son temps ici, il n'y a vraiment plus de place…

-Désolé Nana… Je sais que tu aimes énormément cet endroit, j'aurais aimé que tu n'aies pas à bouger… "

…Alors c'était ça. Dans un sens ça le rassurait presque. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que son univers allait être complètement chamboulé. Et ça l'effrayait. Ne sachant comment se comporter, il n'aurait sans doute pas arrêté de causer du tort. Oui, la solitude, était définitivement la seule chose qui lui était permise… Rassurante, blessante, douce, glacial solitude.

Elle était un peu comme _lui_.

Mais il comprenait le plan de Reborn. S'il devenait réellement un membre de la famille Vongola, et pas seulement un gardien, non seulement son père n'aurait plus de pouvoir juridique sur lui, mais en plus, s'en prendre à lui aurait été précurseur d'une guerre entre familles mafieuses. Et il doutait fort que la famille de son père soit des plus puissantes, surtout pas comparée aux Vongola.

Une bonne idée, oui. S'il avait accepté. Sauf que maintenant, il en était hors de question. Il refusait de s'imposer…

"-Et puis, Bianchi-chan voudrait tellement redevenir proche de son frère ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très heureuse de repartager la même maison que lui. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu de vraie famille sans rentrer vraiment dans les détails...

-Alors il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber pour découvrir ce que c'était qu'avec ma douce et charmante Nana.

-Charmeur va !! Donc il s'installe aujourd'hui ?

-Euh… En vérité, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé.

-Chéri !! Je croyais que tout était déjà réglé moi ! Ça veut dire que tu n'as même pas son avis sur la question ?

-Mais c'est que… J'ai été très occupé… Et il était très malade donc…

-Mais enfin chéri ! Son avis est primordial ! Il faut qu'il veuille devenir l'un des nôtres, en aucun cas le forcer ! Ce garçon doit avoir un endroit où il se sente bien, et où il veuille rester, de plein gré."

Un endroit… Où il voulait rester ? Y'en avait-il seulement un dans le… Monde.

Oui, il y en avait un. Un endroit où il se sentait bien, sans qu'il en ait pris conscience. Un endroit où il voulait rentrer, et même de suite. Un endroit où il voulait rester. Mais pas tout seul.

Il sourit. Aller, il essaierait. Il titillerait encore un peu la chance qui avait décidé de l'honorer de sa grâce.

N'empêche, quelle idiotie. C'était donc ce genre de personne que tout être humain cherchait tout au long de sa vie, jusqu'à la trouver ou mourir seul. Une personne avec laquelle on se sentait tout simplement bien. Une personne qui nous changeait par sa présence, qui nous faisait dépasser nos limites, qui nous rendait les choses perdues. Une personne qui ne vous témoignait pas forcément de l'amour mais qu'à cela ne tienne, du moment qu'il y avait vous qui combliez ce manque.

Il avait conscience d'être ridicule, telle une fille chamboulée par ses hormones. Et c'était un peu ce qu'il était dans un sens, même s'il se refusait de l'admettre complètement.

Il savait qu'il allait accomplir un acte fou, qui signerait sans doute sa descente en enfer. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs probablement inéluctable. Qu'il le rejette ou qu'il l'accepte. Au pire des cas, il deviendrait un jouet avec lequel Hibari jouerait jusqu'à le casser. Mais le blâme reviendrait au jouet qui se serait laissé prendre au piège de toute façon.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de Tsuna, qui d'ailleurs semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir, se faisant tout petit dans le coin le plus éloigné du chef de comité disciplinaire.

"-Gokudera-kun ! Où t'étais pass-Mais mais hey !! Qu'est ce que tu fa

- Mes plus plates excuses jyuudaime, mon comportement est inexcusable mais nous devons partir sur le champ. Dites à Reborn que je trouverai par mes propres moyens comment me sortir de cette histoire."

Et sans un mot de plus, il agrippa Kyoya par la main et le fit sortir de la pièce à sa suite, descendant en vitesse l'escalier menant droit a l'entrée de la maison, enfilant sans les lacer ses chaussures. Le tout sans avoir lâché la main du brun.

"-Oye !!! Bakadera !! Joues avec Lambo-san !

-J'ai pas le temps ahoushi ! Dégages !"

Et ne prêtant plus aucune attention au petit Bovino, il sortit de la maison des Sawada, Hibari toujours à sa suite.

Ils marchèrent vite et en silence, Gokudera marchant tête baissée, ses cheveux jouant un rôle capital pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues.

Le japonais n'avait lui pas ouvert la bouche, n'essayant pas de savoir pourquoi le lapin l'avait enlevé. Oui, pendant qu'il patientait dans la chambre de l'Herbivore il avait trouvé ce surnom à Gokudera, parce qu'à force d'appeler tout le monde herbivore, il se perdait dans ses propres pensées.

A noter qu'il n'essaya pas non plus de dégager sa main de l'emprise que l'argenté avait sur elle.

Après un temps à la fois vertigineusement long et disproportionnellement court, ils arrivèrent et Gokudera lâcha à contre cœur la main calleuse mais chaude pour laisser la place afin d'ouvrir la porte mais à son plus grand étonnement, ses doigts s'entremêlèrent au siens.

Il regarda interdit leurs mains jointes, et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Image fort peu gracieuse, mais on lui pardonne.

La porte était à présent ouverte en grand, mais Hibari attendait de voir où son petit lapin voulait le mener.

Redescendant sur terre, et les joues encore plus rouges, Gokudera ravala ses mots.

Plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait faire quelque chose. Trouver ce dont il avait besoin.

Le regard légèrement fuyant, il emmena Hibari à l'étage, jusqu'à la pièce d'où le piano n'avait pas bougé.

Si ce n'est qu'à présent, les partions écrites la veille de ses mains trônaient sur le pupitre.

Il retira doucement ses doigts, les laissant glisser et s'avança vers le tabouret, hésitant juste quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir et ouvrir le couvercle, ayant ainsi l'accès aux touches.

Hibari fronça les sourcils, n'ayant aucune envie de s'occuper d'une crise d'angoisse de la part de l'argenté.

"-Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ?

-… Pas vraiment. Mais, j'ai envie de jouer. Pour toi."

Le brun fit un pas vers lui, prêt à l'arracher au clavier s'il le devait, mais il s'arrêta.

Hayato tremblait. Presque imperceptiblement. Il n'avait toujours pas vaincu cette aversion qu'il avait au fond de lui, et il était pourtant décidé à jouer…

Deux mains blanches se positionnèrent, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette fois de leur plein gré.

Il joua, sans regarder les partitions devant lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui les avait écrites, ces notes étaient gravées sur ses paupières, bien qu'il ait les yeux fermés, elles défilaient devant lui.

Il était comme en transe, laissant ses mains courir, faisant juste en sorte de transmettre tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il ressentait, en ces quelques minutes.

Pourquoi ses sentiments étaient-ils devenus ainsi à l'égard du brun ?

… Et puis, avait-ce seulement la moindre importance ? Non.

Le morceau se finit sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le faisant brusquement revenir à lui-même. Le souffle court, encore plus tremblant qu'avant, mais soulagé d'un poids immense.

Il s'autorisa à sourire, et relâcha ses muscles qu'il avait crispés.

Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Il attendit qu'Hibari soit juste derrière lui, et qu'il l'incite à lui faire face, conduisant son mouvement avec sa main.

Hibari s'approcha de lui, doucement, et Gokudera ferma les yeux, appréhendant le moment avenir.

Allait il se faire mordre a mort ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était le moment de vérité quant au découlement de ses actes.

Quelque chose de doux et chaud vint se poser sur son front. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour voir qu'Hibari était en train de l'embrasser sur le front, ce tenant pour cela sur la pointe des pieds, les deux jeunes hommes faisant quasiment la même taille, et les referma aussitôt, ses joues ayant viré au rouge pivoine.

Le brun descendit d'un cran, posant ses lèvres sur le nez retroussé par la crispation de l'argenté qui se mit à trembler.

Le brun se recula pour mieux se rapprocher. Gokudera sentait son souffle chaud se devenir de plus en plus distinct, doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se sauve au moindre mouvement brusque, comme un petit animal sauvage que l'on cherche à apprivoiser.

Mais Hibari l'avait déjà apprivoisé. Jamais le métis ne le fuirait. Dut-il s'en brûler les ailes.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, sans plus, et Gokudera comprit vite que le brun voulait que ce soit lui qui fasse le dernier pas. Ce qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à faire.

Du moins le croyait-il

"-Meuhahahaha, Bakadera embrasse Hibari !! J'vais le dire à tout le monde !! Sauf si tu m'achètes tout ce que je veux !"

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent instantanément, se tournant en un même mouvement vers le perturbateur.

"-Toi !!! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous la ? Sale pleurnichard !

-Lambo-san n'es pas un pleurnichard !!! Lambo-san s'est accroché à Hibari parce que Bakadera voulait pas jouer avec lui alors que Lambo-san s'ennuyait !!"

Une aura menaçante commença à se former autour du gardien de la tempête. Cette fois, le mioche ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Les avoir interrompus alors qu'il allait…

Sa tension retomba d'un coup. Il avait failli… Avec Hibari… Il… Enfin… Et puis…

"-Meuhahahah !!! Bakadera est tout rouge !! Meuhahah !! Oye ! Tomatera !!! J'ai faim !!! Fait à manger à Lambo-san !"

Et juste après ses dires, il commença à se curer consciencieusement le nez.

Profitant de l'occasion de fuite, Hayato se leva d'un bond, saisissant au passage le gamin, et filant vers la cuisine, laissant en plan un Hibari décontenancé.

* * *

Little exlication :

Ahoushi : jeu de mot entre ahou = idiot et ushi = vache/bœuf.

Tomatera. Parce que Tomato. Et le "de" de "dera", c'est un "te" avec des tenten ( ça = " ) sur le coté, ce qui donne "de". Jeu de mot pourris made in moi. Pardon.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu. Que c'était pas trop fleur bleu. J'avoue m'être éclatée à écrire les scènes (je me suis auto fait fondre. Comme une glace au soleil… mais !!! ils sont pas mimi ? Nan ? Nan ?... buh.)

Je pense que c'est pas considéré comme du japonais de fan girl… Les "kun" et autre "san" font partie intégrante de la culture japonaise, je ne peux donc pas les virer.

Et pour les jeux de mots, j'étudie le japonais. Donc j'ai le droit. Et na !

J'ai écris les 5 dernières pages hier soir... Mega inspiration U.U (c'était le pouvoir de la date anniversaire à Hibari !!!!)

A la prochaine j'espère !! ^^

(P.S : Mukuro veut définitivement s'incruster dans ma fic. Quand j'écoutais de la musique, en aléatoire, la 27éme chanson, c'était... Mukuro's theme U.U coïncidence ? j'en doute.)


	5. Parce que Lambo

**Auteur :** ChibiTsubasa. Ou Tsunekotenshimikiyaoinomiko. Qu'on raccourci généralement en Tsu.

**Discalmer :** A _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** T.

**Paring :** 18 + 59

**Spécial Thank'** à mes deux betas lectruces, Mi-chan et ma Tyni. Et oui, je suis si génial que j'ai deux betas. (ce serait pas plutôt parce que je fais trop de fautes ? U.U)

Ainsi qu'à DisiniTina, ArnoFool (tant de compliment me font moi-même devenir un Tomatodera ! /// et pis vi, les brownies, c'est bon ! Mais je préfère les fondant au chocolat… Rhaa ! Voila, ca y est, j'ai faim maintenant . ), Wilemina18 ( si un jour on m'avait dis que je serai si heureuse d'être tant hais XD C'est quelle Charasong au faite ? *est trèsss intéressée* ) pour leurs review ! Ainsi qu'aux lecteurs plus discrets ^^

**Note : **J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à me motiver pour ce chap. Que voulez vous, je suis une éternelle flémarde, même pour faire ce qui me plait -_-…

Et pis, le nombre décroissant de review me motive pas…. C'est si nul que ca ? ^^'' Je vais donc faire mon possible pour amélioré cette pauvre histoire. Message clar !

* * *

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite chapitre 5 :**_

_**Parce que Lambo ne peut pas tenir la chandelle. (Il se brulerait avec.)  
**_

Gokudera se retint de sauter les dernières marches de l'escalier dans sa précipitation de fuite.

Dans ses bras, Lambo bougeait dans tout les sens, heureux qu'on lui prête enfin de l'attention.

Attention qui ne dura pas car dès qu'ils furent dans la cuisine, Gokudera posa bébé en costume de vache sur une chaise avant de se plonger corps et âme dans la préparation du diner.

Tout pour oublier qu'il avait… Il avait embrassé Hibari. Et ce en ayant rien pris, rien fumé. Enfin, embrassé… Le stupide bovin était arrivé juste au moment où il avait senti un bout de langue mutine sur ses propres lèvres…

Devait-il s'arracher les cheveux ou sourire béatement ?

N'arrivant pas à trancher, il fit les deux, offrant au gamin un spectacle visiblement hilarant, car il se moqua ouvertement de lui par la suite.

Au menu de ce soir, bœuf braisé. Pour se faire, il fallait ramollir la viande. Gokudera donna donc un puissant coup de pied dans l'immonde coupe afro noire, provoquant de suite un braillement surpuissant et autre chouinement habituel au gamin.

Soupirant d'agacement, l'argenté calma le gosse, usant pour cela de tout son doigté. A savoir en premier, la menace de ne pas avoir de repas. Ceci ayant accentué les pleurs, il changea de technique, et promis au petit Bovino un paquet de sucette. Bien sur imaginaire.

Enfin dans un calme relatif, il jeta un cop d'œil à la cuisine, cherchant quoi préparer.

L'heure étant déjà tardive, il n'allait surement pas préparer un immense festin. Mais plutôt quelque chose de simple et rapide.

Les casseroles et autres poêles ayant déjà rencontré le jeune homme, les bosses sur son front en témoignaient, il n'eut pas de mal a trouver les ustensiles dont il avait besoin.

Il lança le cuiseur à riz, merveilleuse invention qui se chargerait de travailler a sa place, et s'attacha les cheveux en une courte queue de cheval. Il releva ses manches et s'attela a la confection de tamagoyaki, cette omelette sucrée japonaise n'ayant besoin pour être faite que de sauce soja sucrée, de sucre, d'œuf, et mirin. Pas trop casse tête en somme. Si ce n'était l'étape du roulage sur elle-même de l'omelette qui était la seule partie technique de la recette.

La cuisine s'emplit rapidement d'odeurs ainsi que de crépitements, Gokudera jonglant vite entre les plats qu'il ne devait pas faire brûler et la surveillance de l'enfant hyperactif.

Parce que non, il s'occupait déjà de faire à bouffer, il n'allait pas non plus nettoyer le sol si le gamin renversait un truc, ou encore jouait avec des couteaux. Pas question.

Toute ses activités vidèrent son cerveau des pensées qui y tournaient vertigineusement, et il était si occupé qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Hibari se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'observant.

Ledit Hibari était surpris, il fallait bien l'avouer. Sa maison si calme s'était soudain animée bruyamment, et ce sans que ça ne le dérange réellement. Certes, il aurait préféré que le bébé herbivore ne traîne pas dans ses jambes, mais bon.

Ses pensées dévièrent vers le petit lapin blanc qui composait à présent une salade, comme tout herbivore.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'accepter ? Il n'était pas du genre à se poser trop de questions, mais il y avait quand même des limites à tout. Hors de question qu'il croit aveuglément aux marmottes, chocolats et papier alu'.

Il était un carnivore. Il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que les faibles herbivores. De plus, il ne laisserait jamais une chose comme les hormones influencer son mode de pensée.

Il refusait qu'une simple attirance prenne tant de place dans son esprit. Des sentiments dérisoires, futiles, légers comme des fétus de paille, il les détruisait. S'il devait ressentir quelque chose, cela devait être entièrement, sans demi-mesure aucune.

Suivant ce mode de pensée, cela revenait à dire que son attachement au lapin était bien plus profond et ancré en lui qu'il n'y paraissait.

Pouvait-il le permettre ? Cela n'allait il pas le rendre plus faible ?

Il avait une soif de sang, de combat, et d'adrénaline insatiable. Ça faisait partie de lui. Il ne tolérerait pas que quelqu'un le détourne de ses désirs.

Sauf que depuis qu'il avait dû être en contact avec l'argenté, ses désirs avaient mué. Ou plutôt, s'étaient multipliés.

Sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de se l'avouer complètement, mais il voulait posséder l'herbivore blanc. Qu'il ne soit rien qu'à lui. Il voulait avoir l'exclusivité sur ses sourires, que tous ses sentiments soient dirigés vers lui, que ce soit de la colère ou bien de la reconnaissance.

Il ne laisserait Hayato n'être touché que par lui, et il savait qu'à présent, tout ceux qui voudraient le défier de mettre en pratique cette résolution se feraient mordre à mort comme jamais il ne l'avait fait encore, d'une manière intensément plus douloureuse, sanglante et mortelle.

Cela ne le rendrait peut-être pas si faible, finalement, de garder un animal de compagnie en plus. Surtout que ce dernier semblait disposé à lui mettre de sa propre volonté sa laisse entre les doigts.

Il se décida finalement à bouger en voyant que le diner était prêt, et ne voulant pas être en reste, mit la table. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser Hayato devenir l'exemple type de la parfaite petite ménagère. Premièrement parce que les herbivores femelles étaient beaucoup plus sujettes aux larmes, ce qui était agaçant. Fait bien dommage, car la plupart du temps, elles se montraient bien plus fortes que leur homologue masculin. Surtout quand il était question de situations critiques. Elles craquaient une fois, et après, c'était bon, elles soulevaient des montagnes. Ou ne serait-ce encore que pour ce qui était de la propre survie. Les faits étaient là. Laisser une femme seule une semaine, à se débrouiller avec ses seules ressources. Pareil avec un homme. Sauf exception, l'homme ne tiendrait pas quelques jours, faute d'avoir pu préparer lui même quelque chose de comestible.

Heureusement, plusieurs exceptions existaient. Bien des hommes savaient cuisiner, pour leur salut à tous.

Il éjecta bien vite hors de son cerveau ces pensées fertiles en matière de polémique et débats.

La vraie raison, ou du moins, celle majoritaire, était qu'il refusait de se faire entretenir par qui que ce soit.

Il était le nuage insaisissable qui ne dépendait de personne.

Il subsistait toujours lui-même à ses besoins, et n'avait besoin de personne.

Cependant, son indépendance ne lui enlevait pas le pouvoir, si l'envie lui prenait, d'accepter quelqu'un auprès de lui, dans son monde.

Il était régent de sa propre existence, et en avait donc tous les droits après tout. Choisissant de s'arrêter à l'endroit où il le voulait, plongeant dans son ombre ce qu'il désirait.

"-BAKADERAAAAAAAAAAA ! Lambo-san a faim ! Dépêche-toi !"

Et menaçant l'horizon aussi quand on l'insupportait.

Il jeta un regard glacial au Bovino qui avait commencé à chahuter et taper du poing sur la table. Effet immédiat. Le gamin se figea, et détala, se refugiant tremblant, un doigt dans la bouche et de la morve dégoulinant de son nez derrière les jambes du métis, qui lui voulait juste finir en paix ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il essaya de décrocher le bébé incrusté à sa jambe droite, mais devant l'impossibilité de la chose, soupira, et abandonna l'idée de sauver son pantalon.

Finalement, tout fut prêt, et ce juste à temps. Lambo commençant à oublier le regard de tueur qui lui avait donné la peur de sa vie, et à crier famine une nouvelle fois.

Le repas fut donc presque calme. Enfin, tout était dans le presque.

Le pseudo tueur à gage mangeait en éparpillant du riz partout sur la table et le sol, et avait même réussi à renverser son bol de soupe miso en montant sur la table.

Gokudera n'avait pas le temps d'avaler une seule bouchée de riz que le petit provoquait une autre catastrophe.

A bout de nerfs, il s'apprêtait à gueuler copieusement sur l'insupportable bovin quand celui-ci coupa son élan.

"-Meuhwhahahahah, Lambo-san aime l'omelette de Tomatedera ! Lambo-san en veut encore ! C'est presque aussi bon que la cuisine de la Mama !"

Déstabilisé par le compliment, car oui, on ne pouvait pas demander plus de la part de Lambo que cette phrase, démontrant déjà un part impressionnante de civilité de sa part, la colère retomba aussitôt.

L'argenté sourit légèrement en soupirant, et donna sa part au gamin, bien qu'il l'eut à peine touchée.

Plat qui disparut par ailleurs en moins de cinq secondes.

"-Lambo-san veut encore du riz !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible, tu t'es déjà enfilé quatre bols, sale vache ! Tes six estomacs devraient être pleins là !

-Mais Lambo-san a encore faim ! Lambo-san veut du riz !"

Soupirant de nouveau, il ouvrit le cuiseur pour constater qu'il était vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à la table, et finalement, poussa devant Lambo son propre bol encore plein.

Tout y était passé, même la salade ! Ce gosse avait six estomacs sans fonds ou quoi ? D'ailleurs, il aurait pourtant parié que le petit aurait rechigné sur tout ce qui était légume…Mais il fallait croire que tout ce qui était mangeable était bon à prendre.

Gokudera s'étira sur sa chaise. Aller, il restait plus qu'à ramener le gosse chez lui, et il serait tranquille.

Hibari lui, n'avait pas dit un mot, cependant, il n'appréciait pas vraiment que tout ce qu'ait avalé le lapin ne fut qu'un bout d'omelette, avec trois grains de riz. Il laisserait passer pour cette fois, après tout, son herbivore n'était peut être pas encore complètement remis sur pied. Mais la prochaine fois, il avait intérêt à manger bien plus que ça. Si on considérait que lui-même était déjà mince, alors l'argenté en comparaison était réellement à la limite de la maigreur...

Le téléphone sonna, ce qui empêcha Hayato de se rendre compte du regard légèrement accusateur qui pesait sur lui.

Hibari alla décrocher pendant que l'argenté empilait déjà les assiettes en ayant dans l'idée de faire la vaisselle.

La conversation ne s'éternisa pas, le brun étant de retour à peine quelques minutes plus tard, la mine encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

"-La gosse va dormir ici."

Sous le choc de l'annonce, Gokudera lâcha une assiette savonneuse, la rattrapant de justesse avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol.

"-Quoi ?"

Il ne pouvait construire de phrases correctes, son cerveau encore paralysé par l'horreur de la situation.

Le japonais soupira, puis s'approcha de l'argenté, le décalant sans ménagement et prenant sa place, et plongeant ses mains dans l'eau brulante et mousseuse.

"-La mère de l'Herbivore… De Sawada a appelé. Le crétin de cheval herbivore est venu voir le bébé. Si j'ai bien compris, il a fait exploser une conduite d'eau. On doit donc le garder."

Gokudera n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui avait pu se passer.

Dino, oui il ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait être le cheval herbivore, s'était probablement pris, comme d'habitude, les pieds dans un obstacle inexistant. De là, sa tortue Enzo avait du s'enfuir, finir dans l'eau, et avait tout détruit.

Cazzo di merda.

Hibari se retourna pour regarder l'enfant bien calme. Evidemment, la seule activité qui le mettait dans cette état était la fouille très approfondie de sa cavité nasale. Son regard se porta ensuite sur son herbivore, puis retourna sur ses mains, toujours submergées.

"-… Elle a aussi demandé si cela ne dérangeait pas de lui faire prendre son bain."

Ce n'était pas qu'Hibari ait fui devant la tache. C'était juste que, bien qu'il soit capable d'énormément de patience quand il était question d'animaux sauvages, ou d'enfants en bas âge, le bovin faisait exception à la règle. Et Gokudera arrivait bien mieux à le maîtriser que lui. Du moins, sans lui faire trop de mal. Ce qui risquait d'être compromis si c'était lui qui s'en occupait.

Quand à l'argenté, il comprit vite le message. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir touché le fond. Mais pour ce qu'il avait senti quand il avait pris le gamin dans ses bras, il était vrai qu'il était impératif de laver la masse malodorante qui servait de tignasse au Bovino. Expressément urgent même.

Sans un mot, et priant pour sa survie, il traina Lambo jusqu'à la salle de bain. Bien sûr, le pleurnichard se débattait, hurlait, et faisait tout son possible pour fuir.

Néanmoins, une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de coopérer un minimum.

L'argenté s'attacha les cheveux, et posa sa veste en lieu sûr, c'est-à-dire aussi loin que possible de toute source d'eau.

Puis, il entreprit avant toute chose de vider la cachette secrète du gamin. Il mit plus de vingt minutes à extraire toute sorte de choses possibles et imaginables de la tête du gamin. Le butin regroupait une vingtaine de grandes roses, cinq sucettes, donc trois entamées, treize bonbons épars, le bazooka des dix… Mais comment le bébé faisait-il pour le faire rentrer bon sang ! Ainsi qu'une chose verdâtre et visqueuse non identifiable, les deux cornes jaunes que le petit affectionnait tant, la bague Vongola du tonnerre, deux bouts de bois, une barrette à fleur, un yoyo, une lampe torche, une game boy, un ballon de plage crevée, et une raquette de ping pong.

Une fois ceci fait, il le déshabilla.

Une chance pour lui, la salle de bain disposait d'une zone intermédiaire, avec une machine à laver, où il put laisser toute les affaires sans crainte que l'eau ne les atteigne.

Il pénétra avec le bébé dans ses bras dans la salle de bain à proprement parler.

Elle était assez commune à toute les salles de bain japonaises. Accroché au mur se trouvait un pommeau de douche, avec un tabouret bas. Une bouche d'évacuation se trouvait sur le sol, et dans le fond de la pièce, une baignoire carrée d'une taille relativement imposante, et juste au dessus, un petite fenêtre, qui servait à l'aération.

Il l'ouvrit et, ne pouvant plus reculer, commença sa besogne, se dépêchant le plus qu'il put afin de finir cette épreuve traumatisante le plus vite possible.

Après avoir aspergé d'eau le gamin, il passa un coup de gant de toilette sur son corps, avant de s'attaquer aux cheveux qu'il shampooina vigoureusement, constatant avec horreur que malgré sa fouille minutieuse, il restait encore quelque friandise, qui lui rajoutèrent du travail, car à présent, il devait enlever le sucre fondu dans les cheveux du gosse de plus en plus agité.

"-Mais tu vas te calmer oui ! Ahoushi !

-Lambo-san trouve injuste d'être le seul mouillé ! Prend ca Bakadera !"

Et vif comme l'éclair qu'il représentait, il chipa des mains de Gokudera le pommeau de douche et le retourna contre lui, lui trempant la tête et le buste.

Ce qui valut au bovin un énième coup dans la tête, le refaisant crier. Il lâcha son arme, qui commença à se tortiller tel un serpent sur le sol à cause de la pression de l'eau, finissant le travaille commençait par le gamin, à savoir faire en sorte que le jeune homme soit aussi dégoulinant d'eau que lui.

Profitant de cet instant de répit, ledit jeune homme finit rapidement de rincer le gosse, et coupa l'eau, regrettant de ne pouvoir faire de même avec les canaux lacrymaux du braillard.

C'est a ce moment qu'Hibari entra dans la salle de bain, se demandant si l'argenté n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Ne serait-ce que pour assommer le bovin.

Il se doutait que le combat avait dû être rude, mais il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son lapin entièrement trempé, son débardeur blanc étant devenu transparent à cause de l'eau.

Et même bien transparent…

Hibari ignora la chance qu'il eut, car la subite rougeur, bien que discrète, de ses joues ne fut pas perçue par l'argenté, les cheveux de se dernier s'acharnant à se coller à ses yeux a cause de l'humidité. A moitié aveuglé, tout ce que voyait Gokudera, c'était qu'Hibari était figé, pour il ne savait quelle raison, au milieu du passage. Profitant de sa présence, il lui colla le gosse dans les bras avant de revenir avec une serviette pour le sécher, avant de lui remettre son costume de vache.

C'est seulement après cela qu'il s'autorisa à souffler, libérant le petit qui s'empressa pour sa part de reprendre possession de ses biens. Constatant qu'il était en train de détremper le sol, Gokudera n'eut d'autre choix que de retirer son haut pour se sécher a son tour.

Cette action remit les idées du chef de discipline en place. Ou peut être l'inverse eut-il lieu, mais le brun possédant encore assez de bon sens, il s'éclipsa prestement jusqu'à sa chambre, se donnant des claques mentales durant tout le court trajet, pour finalement revenir jusqu'à Gokudera avec des vêtements secs, à savoir le même T-shirt trop grand qu'il portait depuis qu'il était arrivé pour dormir, avec un caleçon bleu pâle.

Chose que Gokudera accepta avec reconnaissance. Pour tout dire, tout ce qu'avait vu Kyoya, c'était surtout un bras sortant du battant de la porte pour récupérer ses affaires avant que la porte ne se referme brusquement.

Hibari remonta définitivement jusqu'à sa chambre, et se changea son tour, se calmant et redevenant maître de lui-même et de ses réactions. Il était soudainement plus fatigué par la journée que par n'importe quel combat qu'il avait livré jusqu'à présent.

Il fut vite rejoint par l'argenté, et c'est ainsi que tous deux découvrirent avec joie que le bébé avait pris possession du lit du brun, et ronflait déjà comme un bienheureux, les couvertures à terre.

Trainant les pieds, Gokudera s'avança avec l'ambition de réveiller le pleurnichard mais il fut arrêter par le propriétaire des lieux, ce dernier ayant saisi sa main, n'ayant apparemment pas l'intention de la lâcher avant un moment.

"- Laisse-le. De toute façon, où aurais-tu voulu qu'il dorme ?

-Ben… Sur le matelas.

-Et toi, t'aurais dormi où, sur le plancher ?"

Hayato haussa des épaules. Ça oui, ou il serait allé dans le salon. C'aurait pas été si terrible.

Hibari était franchement agacé que son herbivore ne fasse pas plus attention à lui. Il voulait bien s'occuper un peu de lui, mais pas complètement. Le lapin savait survivre par ses propres moyens, mais était cependant bien dédaigneux envers lui-même. Le simple fait qu'il ne le rejette pas n'en était qu'une énième preuve.

Il éteignit la lumière et sans laisser à Gokudera le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, il prit possession de ses lèvres, presque brutalement. Il avait bien l'intention de finir ce qu'ils avaient commençé plus tôt dans l'après midi, et la main poser sur la bas du dos de l'argenté montrait qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir.

Déstabilisé, Hayato renonça vite à faire la part des choses entre ce qui était rationnel et ce qui ne l'était pas, ou même à réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Comme la première fois, il ferma les yeux, presque craintif, prisonnier de bras qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas quitter, en dépit de leur force et leur brusquerie.

Malgré tout, Hibari ne força pas les choses, laissant l'argenté ouvrir de lui-même la bouche, afin d'approfondir leur échange. Décidée mais tendre, la langue d'Hibari explorait chaque parcelle qui s'offrait à lui, chatouillant le palais de son herbivore, se délectant des gémissements étouffés qu'il provoquait.

Il rompit finalement le baiser, déséquilibrant pour cela Gokudera, qui l'entraina avec lui dans sa chute sur le matelas.

Le gardien des nuages s'allongea confortablement, et rabattit la couverture sur eux, laissant un Gokudera pantelant et ne sachant plus quoi penser, sans y prêter une attention aucune.

Gokudera qui ne parvint d'ailleurs à s'endormir que plusieurs heures après, et ce qu'une fois ayant cédé à la tentation de voler un baiser au brun endormi près de lui.

~~#~~

Les dimanches matins étaient pour beaucoup de personnes, sacrés. Que ce soit le fêtard du samedi soir cuvant sa cuite, ou l'employé éreinté par son boulot, en passant par le collégien surchargé de devoirs et examens, tous dormaient jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au zénith, et parfois même bien après.

Mais il existait aussi des personnes appartenant à cette race étrange qu'était les "lève tôt". Ces créatures parvenaient à se lever avant le soleil peut importe le jour de la semaine, que ce soit par habitude, pauvre d'eux, ou pour un entraînement.

Il existait aussi une classe de personnes malchanceuses qui se faisaient réveiller par des inopportuns.

"-BAKADERAAAAAAAAAAAAA DEBOUTTTTTTTTTT! Lambo-san veut jouer !"

Le bovin se recroquevilla par la suite dans un coin de la pièce, ne s'attendant pas à voir surgir une aura noir et meurtrière de dessous l'oreiller sur lequel il sautait joyeusement à pieds joints.

Il se promit de continuer à faire toute les bêtises imaginables, sauf pour ce qui était de réveiller l'argenté et le chef de discipline.

Après une matinée sportive à courir après le Bovino à travers toute la maison, Gokudera finit par le coincer dans le couloir menant vers la porte d'entrée, et après avoir rapidement avalé un léger petit déjeuner, Gokudera reconduisit, non sans soulagement, le petit chez lui, accompagné par Hibari qui ne voulait pas laisser son Herbivore seul alors qu'il était toujours sous une épée de Damoclès.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Gokudera lâcha le gamin qui se rua vers la porte d'entrée, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur de la maison la porte à peine entrouverte pour se jeter au cou de sa Mama.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus que nécessaire, restant sur le pas de la porte, refusant poliment l'invitation à déjeuner de la mère de Tsunayoshi.

Il manquerait plus qu'ils récupèrent I-pin cette fois. Même s'il la petite fille devait être un ange à garder comparée a son camarade. Mais sa quatrième explosion consécutive causée par la vue d'Hibari serait probablement celle de trop pour leurs nerfs.

Le retour se fit calmement, Hibari en profitant pour faire son inspection quotidienne de Namimori.

Il était bien sur inutile de préciser que durant tout le trajet, les doigts de Kyoya s'étaient soudés à ceux d'Hayato, sans les lâcher une seule seconde, mordant a mort d'un regard quiconque osaient les regardaient de travers, ce fiat allant de soit.

Par ailleurs, Hibari arborait, fait unique, un minuscule sourire légèrement amusé. N'y voir aucun lien avec le fait que son lapin était rouge tomate, ainsi que grâce au fait qu'Hibird l'avait adopté. Ou plutôt, avait décidé que la tête du jeune homme faisait un douillet perchoir.

Ils dépassaient le restaurant de sushi tenu par la famille de Yamamoto quand Gokudera s'arrêta subitement, faisant s'envoler l'oisillon.

Le brun lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et en réponse a cela, Hayato le planta sur place, lâchant sa main pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur par la porte ouverte.

"-Attends-moi ici, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !"

Et à peine la phrase jetée par-dessus son épaule, il disparut du champ de vision du gardien des nuages.

L'argenté repéra immédiatement Takeshi, qui était occupé à nettoyer une table. En voyant son ami arriver, il lui offrit un grand sourire, comme il en avait l'habitude.

"-Oh, yo Gokudera ! Ça va ?

-Hey addict au baseball ! Vous recherchez toujours un serveur ? "

Quelque minutes plus tôt, une annonce accrochée au mur avait retenu son attention. Ayant perdu l'un de ses boulot à mi-temps et ne voulant pas vivre au crochet de … Pouvait il considérer que…que lui et Hibari était en couple ? Non, Hibari n'était pas vraiment ce genre de personne. Il n'était le petit ami, le conjoint ou le partenaire de personne. Il était le nuage libre de toute entrave. Mais en ce moment, le nuage voulait rester près de lui, alors pas question de lui donner une excuse pour partir en vivant comme un parasite. Il avait besoin d'un travail, quitte à devoir supporter l'abruti du baseball tous les soirs de la semaine.

"-On a encore trouvé personne, ca t'intéresse gamin ?"

Gokudera se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Yamamoto sénior. C'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait, mais la ressemblance flagrante avec son fils ne laissait pas vraiment de place à la confusion.

"-Yo p'pa !

-Takeshi, tu peux aller vérifier que tout va bien en cuisine ? Que je discute un peu avec ton ami pour voir s'il a les qualifications requises.

-Yep, tout de suite ! A plus Gokudera !"

Yamamoto s'éclipsa dans les cuisines, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Gokudera regardait droit dans les yeux, l'homme le dépassant d'une tête ou deux, pas impressionné pour deux sous, malgré le fait que le père de Yamamoto soit un maitre dans l'art du shigure souen ryu.

"-Bien, alors petit, tu as déjà travaillé dans un restaurant ?

-Pendant 5 mois. Dans un restaurant familial. J'ai été viré parce que je ne me suis pas présenté pendant plusieurs jours. Ha, et j'ai aussi cassé le nez a mon patron. Et bien que je n'ai pas porté plainte, j'aurais pu avec comme motif harcèlement sexuel."

Tout ça figurait de toute façon sur son CV. Autant ne rien cacher et gagner du temps.

Bizarrement, le franc parlé de l'argenté plut car un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce, et le père de Yamamoto lui ébouriffa copieusement les cheveux.

"-Okay, p'tit. Tu travaillais combien de temps ? Et donne moi aussi le montant de ton salaire, ca me donnera une vague idée.

-C'était tous les soirs, sauf le dimanche, de 7H30 a 00H00. Pour environ 68000¥.

-Mouais, compte plutôt autour de 90000¥ si tu bosses ici, pour un peu près les même horaires. T'es prêt à commencer quand ?"

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Ce job tombait du ciel pour lui, il n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, et pourrait même commencer de suite s'il le fallait.

"-Bon, ben lundi alors ! "

Et ne se préoccupant plus de son nouvel employé, il retourna aider son fils, le restaurant ne devant plus trop tarder à ouvrir.

Ayant encore légèrement du mal à concevoir qu'il venait de se trouver un boulot, si rapidement et avec un entretien d'embauche si court en plus, il redescendit néanmoins rapidement sur terre, se rappelant qu'il y avait toujours un Hibari faisant le pied de grue dehors.

Il sortit précipitamment, et dans sa vitesse, rentrant eh bien justement dans l'objet de ses pensées.

Qui était d'ailleurs bien renfrogné.

"-Tu m'as fait attendre pour un job dont tu n'as pas besoin…"

Reproche à peine voilé. Ce fut cette fois le tour de Gokudera d'être vexé, et celui-ci voulut s'écarter, mais Hibari l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement, le retenant plaqué contre lui.

Il encra son regard dans celui de son homologue.

"-Je ne vais certainement pas te faire payer de loyer, si c'est à ça que tu penses. "

Gokudera en resta coi quelque seconde. Bon, il devait avouer qu'il avait émis cette hypothèse. On ne savait jamais…

Mais ce qui le surprenait, c'était que le brun soit si prévenant… Mais de toute façon, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, chose à laquelle il ne s'habituait toujours pas d'ailleurs, il devait reconnaitre qu'Hibari possédait bien des aspects qu'il ne soupçonnait pas jusqu'alors.

"-Peut être, mais il me reste toujours mes études, de la dynamite, des vêtements si nécessaires, bref toutes sorte de choses pour lesquelles j'ai besoin de disposer d'un salaire. Sans oublier le budget clope.

-… Les boulot à mi-temps sont interdit par le règlement de l'établissement. "

Le regard de Gokudera se durcit, et voulut se dégager une nouvelle fois des bras du gardien des nuages mais celui-ci tint bon.

"-Okay. Dans ce cas, je quitte de suite le collège. Puisqu'il ne propose pas de bourse."

Face à cela, Hibari ne pouvait rien redire. Bien, il ferait une unique exception donc.

De plus, il comprenait sans doute mieux que personne le fait qu'on puisse refuser de dépendre de quelqu'un pour sa survie.

Et même si le lapin lui appartenait, s'il changeait sa manière d'être et de penser, alors le posséder ne révélerait plus aucun intérêt.

Il soupira, et desserra son étreinte, reprenant possession des doigts graciles et froids qui le narguaient si souvent, et ils reprirent leur route.

"-Tu peux oublier tes cigarettes. Ça fera moins d'argent gaspillé.

-Plutôt crever. "

Hibari sourit. C'était ce qu'on allait voir. Il finirait bien par trouver des arguments convaincants, voir mordants s'il le fallait.

* * *

Buh, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé la fin de ce chap… ou pas ?

En tout cas, j'avais pleinnn d'idées pour ce chap. Tellement qu'en fait trop. Du coup, considérez le chap 6 et 7 comme déjà fait a 50 % U.U

68000¥ = environ 500 euros.

90000¥= 660 euros.

Sachant qu'un loyer coûte dans les 400 euros, vous voyez qu'Hayato a bien besoin de plusieurs job pour s'en sortir U.U

Pour les tamagoyaki, j'avoue. C'est trop bon, j'en ai fait souvent X3 C'est facile en plus. Bref.

Le mirin, c'est du sake de cuisine. C'est donc salé.

Bizarrement, j'arrive a écrire qu'après avoir diner, et qu'une fois la nuit tomber... Contraignant, vu qu'il faut que je dorme un peu quand même U.U (même beaucoup en faite.) J'aimmeeee vous basinez avec ma vie XD


	6. Bisogna sperare

**Auteur :** ChibiTsubasa. Ou Tsunekotenshimikiyaoinomiko. Qu'on raccourci généralement en Tsu.

**Discalmer :** A _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** T.

**Paring :** 18 + 59

**Spécial Thank'** a mes deux beta cheris ^^

Et à mes fideles reviewers ! Et aux nouveaux, parce que oui, y'en a \o/ Merci a ARnoFool (Tu imagines vraiment Hibari appeler a vive voix Gokudera toi ? XD Nan mais sérieux ! L'image me fait plier en deux de rire XD A la rigueur, le "petit, petit", avec le signe de main, voire le sifflement, okay. Quoique, pour tous ces cas, Hibari ou pas, je pense que Gokudera nous pèterait un câble si ca arrivait, non ?), à DisiniTana, à Willelmina18 (Comment on a pu laisser passer une faute pareille . sorry), et à mes nouvelles lectrice, Lushiita et Kiriatana (T'imagines pas a quel point je suis fière d'avoir un lectrice anglaise U.U ) ^^ *offre un concombre de bienvenu*

_**Note :**_ Moi qui avais dit que le chap' arriverait vite . Oups.

* * *

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite chapitre 6 : **_

_**Bisogna sperare perche bisogne vivere.**_

Un quotidien répétitif s'installa peu à peu. La vie laissée plus ou moins en suspens pour Hibari et Gokudera reprit son cours.

Le chef du comité de discipline reprit son poste qu'il avait quelque peu délaissé pendant ces quelques jours, même si son esprit était plus ailleurs qu'habituellement.

Gokudera lui, retourna aussi à ses habitudes. Il allait de nouveau chercher son cher boss devant chez lui pour aller au collège, et reprenait son air enjoué, et son caractère impulsif en la présence de Yamamoto et Tsuna, malgré les regards parfois soucieux de ce dernier.

Oui, la roue qui s'était figée pour permettre à un rêve surréaliste d'exister s'était enfin remise à tourner. Même si quelques changements s'étaient opérés.

Tout le monde vit dans une certaine routine. La monotonie a quelque chose de si rassurant après tout.

Pour le commun du mortel, trois mots résument leur vie entière. Métro, boulot, dodo. Avec juste trois mots tout était dit.

La vie d'Hibari n'avait pas tant changé. Il se levait vers les 6 heures du matin, s'entrainait et faisait une ronde dans la ville. Puis vaquait à ses occupations au collège et enfin, rentrait chez lui après une dernière ronde. Il mangeait une heure plus tard qu'habituellement, pas de changement radical donc, et prolongeait toujours sa lecture du soir un certain temps. Il n'y avait pas de raison à ça. Après tout, Gokudera ne rentrait jamais assez tôt pour faire quoique ce soit. Et même si une personne de plus vivait dans la maison, les changements étaient imperceptibles à ce niveau là. Ladite personne ne restant que pour dormir.

Non, la vie qui avait le plus changé, c'était justement celle du dit herbivore, squatteur forcé.

Depuis longtemps déjà, il avait l'habitude de jongler entre petits boulots et cours. De ce côté-là, rien ne changeait réellement.

Tous les matins, il se levait avant l'aube, son horloge interne réglée aussi bien que n'importe quel autre réveil matin.

Il s'habillait en vitesse tout en mangeant son petit déjeuner. Qui se résumait à une moitié de fruit, variant selon ce qui lui tombait sous la main, pomme, mandarine, banane, voire rien si le temps le pressait, et un verre d'eau. Ça lui suffisait pour tenir la journée, alors pourquoi manger plus ?

Puis, il livrait le journal, et s'entrainait dans un terrain vague jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'escorter son Jyuudaime à l'établissement scolaire. Il passait sa journée au collège de Namimori, sautant le déjeuner pour travailler à de nouvelles techniques, ou encore perfectionnait le G scripte.

Le soir était tout aussi routinier. Il travaillait sans pause au restaurant de sushi des Yamamoto, mangeant quelques bouchées de riz s'il en avait le temps entre deux commandes, puis rentrait chez Hibari aux petites heures du matin, se faisant un point d'honneur d'aider pour la fermeture.

La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était qu'il séchait moins les cours.

En faite, son taux d'absentéisme était toujours aussi haut, mais au lieu de trainer en ville, il allait sur le toit pour fumer, Hibari détruisant systématiquement tout paquet de cigarettes entrant dans sa demeure, contraignant le pauvre Gokudera à devoir s'acheter un paquet tous les matins. Paquet qui finirait à la poubelle à peine entamé. Car oui, certes, le toit était un lieu tranquille, où personne ne s'aventurait jamais. Et pour cause. Il était occupé la plupart du temps par le chef de comité de discipline.

Alors même s'il ne faisait que dormir, il était impossible pour Gokudera de s'en griller une tranquille. Et pourtant, il revenait quand même tout les jours sur le toit. Sachant pertinemment ce qui allait arriver, mais ne voulant pas pour autant y remédier. Il voulait voir Hibari, c'est tout. Et puis, cela avait quelque chose de grisant de savoir qu'on énervait passablement le chef de comité disciplinaire sans se faire mordre à mort par la suite.

En contrepartie, il avait la chance de pouvoir observer Hibari dormant. Il avait appris de Kusabe qu'il était l'un des rares êtres humains à pouvoir rester près de japonais quand celui était dans les bras de Morphée. Les seuls qui pouvaient s'y risquer sans risque étaient les animaux. Tout être vivant s'y essayant avait de grandes chances de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Gokudera soupira et, n'y tenant plus, alluma une cigarette, faisant attention à être sous le vent, afin que la fumée ne parvienne pas jusqu'au gardien des nuages.

Il releva la tête vers le ciel tout en expirant sa bouffée. Les nuages passaient lentement dans le ciel, animation douce mais néanmoins présente.

Indomptables nuages, incapturables nuages, intouchables nuages, solitaires nuages. Jolis nuages.

Allongé sur le toit de l'école, un bras derrière la tête, l'autre relevé devant lui, comme s'il essayait de toucher le ciel, Hayato réfléchissait.

Il réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment de la situation actuelle. A comment se sortir de cette inextricable affaire aussi. Il fallait que ça cesse. Tous les jours, il voyait son Jyuudaime stressé par la situation, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il causait du trouble à son boss. Quel bras droit pitoyable, indigne même…

Il tourna la tête vers l'autre gardien toujours endormi. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il rester avec lui ? Le brun était devenu quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Mais il doutait que l'inverse soit vrai… Ho, peut être était il devenu un herbivore un peu spécial, mais même s'il ne faisait plus partie du groupe lambda…

Mais il pouvait toujours espérer, non ?

Après tout, _Bisogna sperare perche bisogna vivere_… il faut espérer puisqu'il faut vivre… C'était sa mère, la vraie, qui lui avait dit ca une fois.

Ouai, il pouvait toujours espérer qu'Hibari se mette à supporter les groupes.

Quoi qu'après tout, qu'est ce qu'était la tempête sinon une accumulation de nuage ?

Une image d'une horde d'Hibari déferlant sur Namimori lui traversa l'esprit. L'image mentale lui provoqua une crise de fou rire. L'enfer pour tous. Surtout qu'il aurait parié son stock de dynamite que les Hibaris se seraient battus entre eux, voulant chacun être le seul à aller mordre à mort la stupide tête d'ananas.

Fou rire s'accentuant quand ledit Hibari se réveilla a cause du rire intempestif et le regarda avec un regard noir. Il rigola moins quand Hibari et son double lui enlevèrent sa sucette à cancer du bec et qu'ils lui confisquèrent paquet de clope et briquet.

Pause. Hibari et son _double_ ? Okay, ça ne lui réussissait pas de louper le petit dej', même en mesure exceptionnelle.

Désenchantant aussitôt, il se leva sans un mot sur le regard légèrement interrogateur et contrarié d'Hibari, allant chercher un peu de sucre sous n'importe quelle forme, en ayant plus que besoin.

Le gardien des nuages lui, passablement énervé par le comportement du lapin, se rendormit en maugréant sur l'incongruité des herbivores.

~~#~~

L'argenté quitta donc prestement le collège, rentrant le plus rapidement possible, des points noirs commençant à danser devant ses yeux.

A l'avenir, il prendrait quand même une barre énergisante sur lui au cas où… Mouai, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le ferait pas…

A peine eut'il franchit le pas de la porte que deux Hibirds foncèrent sur lui, tournant autour de sa tête, chantant d'une voix doublement aigue le stupide hymne de Namimori adulé par le brun. Chassant d'un revers de main les oisillons, il se rendit a la cuisine et attrapa une mandarine qui trainait dans le panier à fruit, de moins en moins fourni à mesure que l'hiver s'installait.

Après quelque quartier, il se sentit nettement mieux, et retourna dans le couloir, avec la perspective de troquer son uniforme pour des habits plus confortables quand il remarqua une lettre qui trainait dans l'entrée, ayant visiblement été glissée sous la porte.

Il s'en saisit, intrigué.

Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée. Écriture si reconnaissable pour avoir été omniprésente quand il était enfant.

La lettre était écrite dans sa langue maternelle, mais nulle trace de souvenir joyeux d'enfance, de mélancolie du pays.

Non, juste de l'acidité.

Il lut la lettre jusqu'au bout, puis la relut, encore et encore. Il devait vraiment être maso pour la relire…

Il s'adossa au mur de l'entré. Il le savait qu'il ne vivrait pas éternellement caché. D'ailleurs il ne l'était pas réellement… Mais il s'était senti… Bêtement rassuré, d'être dans la maison d'Hibari, d'être _avec_ Hibari.

A quoi avait il donc pensé ? Qu'être avec Hibari lui permettrait de rester à une certaine distance de son père ? Qu'il pourrait régler cette histoire de loin, sans avoir a l'affronté en face ?

…Oui, il y avait bêtement cru.

N'empêche, son père le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le croyait. Il savait pertinemment bien quels mots utiliser pour faire le plus de mal.

Il resta un moment sans bouger. Un long moment. A vrai dire, il ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'au moment où ce fut au tour d'Hibari de rentrer chez lui, marquant un temps d'arrêt en constatant que son lapin se trouvait dans l'entrée sans bouger.

Mécaniquement, le dit lapin se mit en mouvement, lentement. Il monta jusqu'à la chambre d'Hibari et se changea, les yeux vides.

Il passa devant Hibari qui l'attendait au pied des escaliers, attendant des explications. L'argenté l'ignora, et sortit sans mot dire.

Une fois dehors, il chercha une cigarette avant de se rappeler que le brun lui avait coupé tout vivre. Formidable journée…

Non, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser juste une lettre ruiner absolument tout ce qu'il avait plus ou moins construit. Si juste une lettre suffisait… Non, il n'avait tout de même pas touché à ce point-là le fond ! Pas encore…

Ce soir là fut un véritable enfer pour Gokudera. Il sentait la paranoïa s'installer progressivement, mais surement. Fait accru lorsqu'une famille en vacances au japon et voulant tester les meilleurs sushis se révélèrent être italiens. Oui, il avait soupçonné une famille avec deux gamines en bas âge d'être des tueurs à gages.

Voyant que son employé n'était pas dans une forme olympique, Tsuyoshi ferma boutique plus tôt, Gokudera éprouvant d'un coup un immense sentiment de gratitude pour le père du stupide base-baller.

Le trajet de retour fut plus long que d'habitude, l'argenté se retournant toute les cinq minutes afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi.

Finalement, après quelques détours, il arriva avec soulagement avec ce qu'il commençait à considérer comme étant "chez lui". Il ne voulait toujours pas avoir d'attache quelconque. Mais juste ce soir-là, il avait besoin de l'idée réconfortante qu'il avait quelque part où rentrer. Quelque part où il était accepté.

Il ne prit pas la peine de passer à la salle de bain, et retira juste son pantalon pour dormir, son corps n'aspirant plus qu'au sommeil.

Il rentra dans la chambre, sa vue s'accoutumant progressivement aux ténèbres y régnant, et se figea en remarquant un détail.

Depuis le jour où Gokudera avait réussi à rejouer du piano, Hibari avait rangé il ne savait trop où le matelas qu'il avait sorti à son arrivée. Puisqu'ils dormaient ensemble, autant que ce soit sur un lit confortable tant qu'à faire.

Sauf que ce soir-là, le matelas avait été ressorti, l'attendant visiblement.

Gokudera se mit à trembler, mais se gifla mentalement. Ça ne lui servirait à rien de craquer de toute manière. Absolument à rien.

Il se roula en boule sur le matelas posé à même le sol, et tenta de s'endormir vite.

Mais pendant qu'il cherchait le sommeil qui l'avait fui, une phrase passait en boucle dans sa tête. Une phrase présente dans la lettre que son père lui avait envoyée.

Entre les remarques disant qu'il était inutile, et qu'il ne créait que des ennuis à tout le monde, il y avait ce proverbe.

_Chi non ha, non é_.

Gokudera avait l'impression que son père lui avait dit cette phrase en face, avec tout le venin dont il était capable.

Cette phrase se répétait, comme une longue litanie destructrice.

_Chi non ha, non é. Chi non ha, non é, chi non ha, non é, chi non ha, non é, chi non ha, non é, chi non ha, non é, chi non ha, non é, chi non ha, non é, chi non ha, non é, chi non ha, non é, chi non ha, non é...  
_

Qui n'a rien, n'est rien.

Ce soir-là marqua le début d'une nouvelle routine.

Gokudera n'avait jamais eu le sommeil tranquille, mais depuis qu'il était avec Hibari, cela s'était calmé.

Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau seul, un nouveau cauchemar commença.

Comme tous les cauchemars, il commençait comme un rêve. Il donnait de l'espoir pour mieux blesser par la suite.

Ce cauchemar le ramenait des années en arrière. Dans cette salle où sa mère lui avait appris le piano, et la beauté des mélodies. Ce cauchemar commençait comme un joli rêve.

Il voyait sa mère, elle lui tournait le dos et jouait une mélodie au piano. C'était une mélodie douce, sa préférée…

Gokudera ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Il regardait juste le dos de sa mère, ses longs cheveux blancs bougeant au rythme que ses mains sur le clavier.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se retourne, même s'il voulait voir son visage. Non, il voulait juste qu'elle continue de jouer pour lui ce morceau.

Puis des coups de feu retentissaient. La musique s'arrêtait brutalement, tandis que deux impacts de balles dans le dos de sa mère créaient peu à peu des auréoles rouges. Sa mère qu'il avait à peine connue, sa mère qui lui avait apprit le piano, sa mère qu'il aimait et dont il espérait avoir été aimé, sa mère s'effondrait sur le clavier, produisant un accord distordu et assourdissant, noyant les touches blanches et noires de sang, qui dégoulinait sur le sol.

Le sang glissait jusqu'à ses pieds. Et quand il baissait son regard, il voyait entre ses mains un revolver encore fumant.

Puis cette phrase résonnait dans la pièce. Cette phrase dite par plusieurs personnes. Cette phrase si cruelle résonnait à ses oreilles.

_Chi non ha, non e._

Elle résonnait de la voix de son père. Mais aussi de celle de Tsuna, ainsi que de tous les gardiens.

Elle résonnait de la voix d'Hibari.

Les premiers jours, Gokudera se réveillait sans hurler. Il se réveillait juste, et restait sans bouger sur son lit.

Mais au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de dormir.

Des cernes se creusèrent autour de ses yeux, cernes de plus en plus marqués.

Gokudera ne dormait plus. Il somnolait quelques fois, ne pouvant plus lutter contre le sommeil, mais jamais plus de dix ou vingt minutes, finissant inéluctablement par se réveiller en sursaut, la plupart du temps en cours.

Il ne rentrait dans la chambre d'Hibari que pour prendre des vêtements de rechange.

Le reste de la nuit, il la passait dehors, dans le jardin adjacent. Son regard rivé vers la lune, et toujours cette même phrase tournant en boucle dans son cerveau.

Il continua à travailler comme livreur et le soir dans le restaurant, mais il ne mangeait plus du tout. Il avait essayé, mais rien ne restait bien longtemps dans son estomac.

Alors comme pour le sommeil, il avait aussi renoncé à manger quoique ce soit.

Le temps passa, une autre semaine s'acheva. Hibari ne parlait plus a qui que ce soit, encore moins à Gokudera. Et quand tout deux se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, une ambiance glaciale s'installait, gelant Hayato bien plus que les températures déjà glaciales de ce mois de novembre.

La situation s'était d'autant plus détériorée du fait que l'argenté avait fait tomber une pile d'assiette fraichement lavées, répandant des morceaux de céramique partout sur le sol. Il s'était tout de suite précipité pour ramasser les éclats coupants mais Hibari l'en avait empêché, le faisant sortir de la cuisine.

En réponse à la réaction du brun, Gokudera s'était excusé de longues minutes, puis n'avait plus remis les pieds dans la cuisine.

Il ne mangeait presque plus de toute façon, alors il n'avait rien à y faire…

~~#~~

Hibari était le nuage. Solitaire, il ne s'attachait à rien.

C'était vrai jusqu'à ce que l'herbivore blanc ne débarque dans son univers. Et ca, ca ne lui plaisait pas. S'attachait a quelqu'un, s'était bon pour les herbivores, pas pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Alors il avait décidé de remédier à ça avant qu'il ne soit dépendant du lapin.

Hibari n'était dépendant de personne.

Tout comme encore peu de temps auparavant, le gardien de la tempête était aussi solitaire que lui.

Il avait pensé que ce irait. Après tout, il n'était plus fiévreux, alors, il n'avait plus besoin de sa présence à ses cotés.

De plus, il devait protéger sa Namimori. Cette ville était la sienne. Or, personne ne touchait à ce qui lui appartenait. Mafieux italien ou non.

La ville lui appartenait, elle avait été crée par ses ancêtres, et depuis tout petit, son père lui avait dit que le devoir de leur famille était de protéger cette ville.

Il avait accepté. Au début juste pour qu'on ne l'embête pas avec ça s'il avait refusé. Mais avec le temps, il avait commencé à voir la ville comme étant l'une de ses possessions.

Il vivait pour elle en quelque sorte.

Sauf que l'herbivore blanc était arrivé. Lui aussi, il lui appartenait. Alors il ne laisserait personne le toucher, ni lui faire du mal.

C'était ce qu'il pensait. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu le cas de figure où ce serait lui qui causerait du tort à l'argenté…

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, la situation s'était complètement dégradée.

Et pour la première fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Protéger sa ville, ou protéger son herbivore.

Il était à la fois déçu que son herbivore se révèle moins fort qu'il ne le pensait, mais s'en voulait aussi de savoir qu'il était la cause de cette faiblesse.

Oui, Hibari s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait parce qu'il voyait que Gokudera ne dormait plus, et qu'il avait perdu au bas mot plus de dix kilos.

Là, ca n'allait vraiment plus.

Tout avait commencé à dérailler quand cette lettre était apparue, il y avait une semaine. Il l'avait eue entre les mains juste quelques minutes, l'ayant trouvée par hasard dans l'une des poches de la veste de Gokudera, ayant au départ pour but innocent de trouver un paquet de ces horribles bâtons de goudron. Ce dernier la lui avait presque aussitôt arrachée des mains.

Ne parlant pas un mot d'italien, il n'y avait rien compris, mais pas besoin d'avoir 180 de QI pour comprendre que cela avait un lien avec son père et ne présageait rien de bon, comme l'attestait la soudaine affluence d'herbivores mafieux dans sa Namimori. Comme s'ils n'étaient déjà pas assez comme ca.

Hibari réfléchissait dans les bureaux qu'il occupait avec son comité de discipline.

Le temps était devenu bien trop glacial pour faire la sieste sur le toit, pour qui que ce soit. Sauf pour le stupide herbivore argenté.

Il savait qu'il était là-haut. Il y était toujours.

Il ne prenait vraiment plus soin de lui. Déjà la veille, il avait dû le chasser de la cuisine. Il avait accidentellement brisé une pile d'assiette. Et cet idiot, la première chose qu'il avait faite, c'était d'essayer de ramasser les bouts tranchants à main nue. Alors qu'il avait cette horrible habitude de se balader dans leur maison pied nu qui plus est ! Mais à quoi pensait t'il bon sang ?

N'y tenant plus, et de toute façon, il avait brisé en deux son dernier stylo en état de marche, il quitta son bureau et la pile de dossiers administratifs qui trônait dessus, et avait grimpé quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au toit.

Comme prévu, l'herbivore y était. Il tournait le dos à la porte, assis au milieu de l'espace, les jambes replié sur sa poitrine, enserré par ses bras.

En entendant la porte claquer, il sursauta et sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, se retournant par la même occasion.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut l'air soulagé de voir Hibari mais il se tendit vite, ses poings se serrant spasmodiquement.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se dirigea vers la sortie, essayant d'éviter toute confrontation.

Il passa à coté d'Hibari en pressant le pas mais celui-ci attrapa fermement son poignet, l'empêchant de fuir.

Il tira d'un coup sec, et réussit à se dégager de la poigne d'Hibari. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son corps serait à ce point affaibli par son jeûne. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, et fut rattrapé de justesse par Hibari.

"-Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Mais depuis combien de temps tu n'as rien avalé, stupide herbivore ! C'est pourtant pas si difficile de faire un temps soit peu attention à soi !"

Kyoya lui-même avait du mal à réaliser que c'était lui qui disait ses mots. Il ne pouvait pas tant s'inquiéter pour l'herbivore enfin !

Ledit herbivore se dégage violemment des bras qui le soutenaient toujours, ses jambes tremblant encore.

Craquer ne servait à rien. Mais il y avait une limite à tout.

Comment Hibari pouvait-il lui dire ça alors que c'était lui qui le rejetait depuis plus d'une semaine ?

Il en avait marre. Il était à bout physiquement et mentalement. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis une semaine, ni dormi. Il était épuisé, mais ne pouvait aspirer au repos. Et pire que tout, cela faisait une putain de semaine qu'il n'avait pas touché une seule clope, cet enfoiré de barge accro au combat ayant fait fermé tout les magasins vendant du tabac !

Alors il craqua. Il se mit à crier sur le brun comme il l'aurait fait sur la stupide vache, se foutant de se qu'il pouvait arriver, vu que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

"-Et tu veux quoi ! Vous me dites tous de faire attention à ma vie, mais comment je fais ça moi, si personne ne m'apprend à le faire ? Personne n'a jamais tenu à moi, et vous tous, vous voulez que comme ça, je change, sans modèle, ni idée de ce que je dois faire putain de merde ! PUISQUE T'ES SI MALIN, T'AS QU'A DEVENIR UNE PERSONNE POUR QUI JE COMPTE MERDE ! Suis-je bête, à part cette putain de ville, y'a rien qui compte pour toi, je me trompe ?"

Il regarda Hibari droit dans les yeux, reprenant sa respiration comme il le pouvait, attendant la suite. Suite qui tardait à venir.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il s'adossa à un mur, passant une main sur son visage.

Il sentait l'angoisse monter. Elle montait perfidement, en lui depuis un moment déjà, mais là, il savait qu'il était proche de la rupture et qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Pourvu que Kyoya parte vite. Qu'il parte sans rien dire, ou qu'il le morde a mort. Mais vite.

Il commença à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Qu'il parte vite, qu'il puisse au moins ne pas craquer définitivement devant lui.

"-C'est d'accord. Mais dans ce cas-là, ça voudra dire que tu m'appartiendras. Et je ne te laisserai pas partir, sauf si je le veux, même si tu me le demandes. "

L'argenté releva brusquement la tête.

Il avait mal entendu hein ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demandait à Hibari s'il venait bien de prononcer les mots qu'il croyait avoir entendu, quand un autre son vient frapper ses tympans.

Un bruit de détonation.

Puis le silence. Aux oreilles de Gokudera, il n'existait plus de bruit.

Du sang avait giclé sur sa joue, et un corps était allongé à ses pieds.

Mais l'information était bloquée, n'arrivait pas à son cerveau.

Il porta une main à sa joue, et la retira maculée de sang. Ce fut le déclic.

* * *

J'aime ce chap. Y'a pas. J'ai chialé en écrivant le cauchemar de Goku U.U

Bon, Goku chouine toujours autant, si y'en a à qui ça plait pas, la croix rouge sert à ça après tout ^^

Ca m'énerve. J'ai toujours besoin de sucre pour écrire cette fic. Je vide des paquets de bonbons… Maisss ! Faut croire que les bonbons acidulés pomme/framboise m'inspirent XD

Aller, plus joyeux au prochain chap. Enfin, je crois ^^''

Désolé pour cette attente. J'avais pourtant dit un chapitre rapide U.U pardon !

Bon, comme ce chapitre est assez sombre, alors que je suis nyappy (amoureuse quoi), voila deux petit drabble, inspiré en grande partie par ma géniale Beta, ma Tyni ! Vous lui devez l'idée de ces drabbles. Comme de plein d'autres idées de cette fic.

MERCI TYNI !

* * *

Le petit oisillon jaune voleta jusqu'à Hibari, tournant autour de sa tête avant de se poser sur son épaule.

"-Hibari, Hibari, le lapin a mangé tous les fruits !

-Qui est ce que tu traite de lapin, sale piaf ! Et toi là ! Ton stupide moineau a bouffé ma cerise !"

Le brun ne bougea pas, regardant passivement son Hibird se poser sur la tête de l'argenté avant de commencer à picorer son front.

Il allait partir, laissant la scène navrante continuer sans lui, quand un rire Ô combien honni résonna à ses oreilles.

"-Oya, oya, sont pas bien élevés tes gosses, Kyoya. En même temps, être mère célibataire au foyer doit être facile non ? Kufufufu."

Et comme c'était leur 10éme affrontement depuis le commencement du pique nique, Tsuna renonça à essayer de les séparer une nouvelle fois.

Il récupéra le poussin toujours accroché aux cheveux de son bras droit, et commença à discuter avec lui, lui racontant à quel point il était admiratif devant le fait qu'il réussissait à supporter son maitre, et son excité de petit ami, sans craquer.

* * *

"-Un Hibari, ça protège ça protège, un Hibari, ça protège Namimori.

Deux Hibari, ça attaque ça attaque, deux Hibari, ça attaque tête d'ananas.

Trois Hibari, ça dévaste, ça dévaste, trois Hibari, ça dévaste le reste du pays.

T'as compris le piaf ? Aller, vas y, essaie.

-Midori tanabiku, namimori no.

-Mais non stupide oiseau ! Sérieux, comment à fait Hibari pour que sa stupide chanson rentre dans ton cerveau minuscule !"

Gokudera continua toute la journée à essayer d'apprendre une autre chanson à l'Hibird. Sans succès.

* * *

A la prochaine ^^


	7. Un truc appelé communiquer

**Auteur :** ChibiTsubasa. Ou Tsunekotenshimikiyaoinomiko. Qu'on raccourci généralement en Tsu.

**Discalmer :** A _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** T.

**Paring :** 18 + 59

**Spécial Thank'** a Tyni pour avoir le courage de corriger mes fautes de grammaire. Et autre.

Et à mes reviewers adorés! Merci a HoshizoraHoneypink, à Willelmina18 (Je proteste. C'est pas une répétition, mais en accentuation _(aussi appelé effet de style)_… M'enfin bref, freeeeee de penser, bref. Pour les fautes, okay, j'en ai repérées (ben le « tôt d'absentéisme » remarqué par une autre lectrice, et un « s'était » au lieu de « c'était ». A part ça, je ne trouve pas moi TT^TT) Et mes beta restent humaines… Tu ne veux PAS lire les textes originaux… Ca te brulerait les yeux U.U… Mes pauvres betas, les fait souffrir (comme la langue française…) Je ne tuerai pas Hibari. Enfin, c'est pas au programme XD Et la prolifération d'ananas n'aura pas lieu. Vu les litres de jus d'ananas que je bois *nouvelle drogue du mois*. Le monde est donc sauf grâce à moi… Et je retiens la déclaration d'amour uniquement XD ), à ARnoFool (Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, j'ai une image mentale tenace ? Un Hibari, vêtu d'une blouse d'infirmière, très très courte… U.U Ha, les analyses psychologiques de Hibari… avec ma beta, on parle des heures là-dessus U.U Genre de minuit a 5H du mat . Hibari est… Que des contradictions. Il ne veut s'attacher a personne, et pourtant… Namimori, ne s'est il pas enchainé à elle ? … Je vais pas continuer, ça serait plus long que la fic comme raisonnement U.U Juste. C'est pour cela que Hibari _**doit**_ aller avec Gokudera. Ils se complètent. Hiba qui veut s'attacher à rien, et Goku qui veut à tout prix avoir des liens… Bref. Et c'est en deux semaines qu'il a perdu 10 kilos XD 1 semaine où il mangeait a peine, et une autre où il mangeait plus du tout. Désolée, c'était pas clair apparemment . (nan, si c'était en une semaine, même moi je l'aurai foutu a l'hosto O.o ) , à DisiniTana , à Inurame, à Pawline et à Kiriatana (non, c'est pas un truc français les concombres de bienvenu… Juste un délire sur un forum où je suis et pis… C'est bon les concombres ! o/ )

_**Note : **_J'ai eu pleinnnnnnnnnn de reviews, nyappy ! Et désolé pour l'attente de ce chap, je suis jamais autant occupée quand je suis en vacances… What the hell ? Profitez bien de vos vacances tous ^^

_**Note 2 :**_ Qui est allé a la Japan Expo ? J'y étais, en Chrome Dokuro ! X3 Mes cheveux, les vrais, ont donc été teints en violet… Et oui… Que c'est sympa, mais que ça fait mal aux pieds, hein ? U.U Et à la fin des vac, je pourrais faire cosplay de Gokudera… Puisqu'ils décolorent en gris -_-'''

* * *

_**Quelle mascarade Hypocrite, chapitre 7 :**_

_**Un truc appelé communiquer.**_

On a tous un point de rupture. Une limite. Et on ne fait que s'éloigner et se rapprocher de cette limite. Graphique sinusoïdal irrégulier mais toujours présent.

Gokudera avait failli ne pas passer de l'autre coté de cette ligne. Failli seulement.

Mais il était à bout. Déjà à la limite. Et là c'était bien plus que trop. Même si son angoisse n'était pas déjà à son paroxysme, il aurait néanmoins craqué définitivement.

Il toucha sa joue et porta devant ses yeux le bout de ses doigts tachés du sang qu'il venait plus d'étaler qu'enlever. Il eut un rire nerveux, avant de se laisser glisser le long du mur.

C'était pareil. Des images se superposaient à la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux. Hibari couché par terre avec une auréole de sang s'étendant de plus en plus sur sa chemise blanche, sa mère face contre terre, une flaque de sang autour d'elle. Des impacts de balles des deux cotés. Il ne tenait pas l'arme fautive entre ses mains, certes. Mais c'était la même chose. C'était de sa faute. Qui lui avait demandé d'exister, hein ? Qui ? Personne.

Et parce qu'il existait, sa mère avait été tuée, tout comme Hibari… Tout comme… Il ne savait même pas. Il ne savait même pas comment sa mère était morte. Si ça avait été rapide… Ou long, et empreint de souffrance…Elle avait dû le maudire a ce moment la, non ? Peut être bien oui…

Malgré l'angoisse qui lui faisait presque perdre la tête, il eut un éclair de lucidité. Peut être… Peut être qu'Hibari n'était pas mort, hein ? Et puis, une seule balle ne pouvait pas tuer Hibari, pas lui. Il survivait peut importe les blessures qu'il avait. Même avec plusieurs côtes cassées, un bras et une jambe en miettes, et un nombre incalculable d'hématomes, il avait quand même été capable de le porter à moitié avant d'aller combattre la tête d'ananas. Alors ce n'était pas une simple balle qui aller le tuer. Hein ? Hein ?...

Il lui suffisait juste de secouer un peu le brun, pour vérifier n'est ce pas ? Mais si jamais il était réellement mort ? Si jamais peu importe combien il l'appelait, il ne se relevait pas ?

Il tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Il n'osait pas le toucher, de peur que la vérité ne lui fasse plus de mal que l'ignorance…

Une autre balle fut tirée, lui frôlant l'oreille gauche avant de se ficher dans le béton derrière lui, tandis qu'une balle cette fois-ci tirée depuis une fenêtre de l'établissement y répondait, faisant mouche, elle.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en position fœtale. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent au niveau des biceps, gravant cinq croissants de lune rouge vif sur chaque bras.

C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Peu importait le temps ou le lieu, son existence causait toujours la mort de ceux qui lui était chers. C'était sa faute, sa faute, sa faute…

Lui qui n'était pourtant rien, trouvait le moyen de blesser son entourage… Finalement… Finalement c'était peut être mieux s'il laissait son père le tuer. Oui, ce serait mieux.

~~#~~

Hibari se releva en grognant. Le choc de la balle l'avait déstabilisé, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, et il lui avait fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Faut dire que se prendre une balle en pleine épaule, ça surprenait. Surtout quand on ne s'y attendait pas.

Il se releva en position assise, alors que le bébé, personne à part lui n'ayant le droit de porter une arme à feu dans l'établissement, se chargeait de l'herbivore suicidaire qui venait de tirer une deuxième fois.

Il constata vite que la balle qui l'avait touché, avait traversé de part en part son épaule gauche, comme l'attestaient les deux trous aux contours gorgés de sang de sa dernière chemise blanche…. Ce fut donc la première chose qu'il constata.

La deuxième étant que son lapin blanc venait de définitivement péter un câble.

Dans un réflexe, il posa la main sur son épaule mais l'argenté le repoussa violemment, griffant le dessus de sa main.

Il regarda droit dans les yeux l'être en face de lui. Ses yeux emplis de terreur. Exactement comme ceux d'un… animal sauvage confronté à un humain l'ayant blessé. C'était exactement le même regard.

Hibari recula légèrement, avec des gestes calmes et calculés.

Quand il avait vu son herbivore à ce point paniqué… Il s'était senti mal. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Et ça l'avait effrayé, rien qu'un peu bien sur. Mais malgré tout… Malgré tout maintenant, Gokudera était comme l'un de ces petits animaux dont il s'était occupé tant de fois. Maintenant, il savait comment agir. Et c'était rassurant. Il avait de nouveau la situation en main. Ça allait donc un peu mieux.

C'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que son lapin, dont l'angoisse n'était pas descendue d'un iota, commence à hoqueter, n'arrivant visiblement plus à respirer.

Kyôya blêmit légèrement, et se retint de l'approcher, il ne fallait pas l'affoler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour l'herbivore, mais garda une expression neutre. Même s'il s'était attaché plus que de raisonnable à l'argenté, ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser emporter par ses émotions.

"-Hey, respire. Calme-toi et respire… tout va bien, alors tu vas te calmer tout de suite. Bordel, tu vas respirer stupide herbivore lapin ?"

Hibari pouvait faire preuve d'une patience infinie quand il le voulait, mais voire son Gokudera au bord de l'asphyxie lui fit perdre tout calme, apparent et réel.

Jurant contre son épaule déboitée, il se déplaça instantanément aux cotés du gardien de la tempête qui commençait à tousser.

"- Hayato, calme-toi. Tout va bien, calme-toi."

Bien évidemment, ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. L'argenté semblait à peine le reconnaître alors…

Alors que le cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver le moyen d'aider le métis, il eut un flash. Un article qu'il avait lu il y a quelques temps déjà parlait des méthodes pour calmer un animal sauvage en détresse. L'article parlait également du fait que bien souvent, ledit mammifère effrayé pouvait se mettre à hyper ventiler, et que tout le problème résidait dans le fait de trouver un moyen de tranquilliser la créature, ou bien alors de lui faire respirer du dioxyde de carbone. Dioxyde de carbone naturellement rejeté par tous les êtres vivants.

Ni une ni deux, il attrapa de sa main valide le menton de Gokudera, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche avant de sceller leurs lèvres. L'argenté se débattit, mais abandonna bien vite, et Hibari répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que l'herbivore blanc ait reprit une respiration plus ou moins normale.

Il était toujours aussi tremblant, et même si sa crise d'hyperventilation était passée, Gokudera était loin d'aller mieux, ne serait ce qu'un peu. Le brun éloigna leurs lèvres, avec ce qui aurait été du regret lors d'autres occasions, et colla son front au sien.

Il força le regard gris-vert à se focaliser sur le sien, plutôt que de dévier sans arrêt vers sa blessure.

"- Hayato, calme-toi. Respire lentement, okay ? Non, regarde juste mes yeux. Pas le reste. Concentre-toi juste sur ça. Rien d'autre."

A force de persévérance, les tremblements se calmèrent légèrement, avant de devenir presque imperceptibles.

Hibari se leva finalement, indifférent au fait qu'il était en train de parsemer le sol du toit de son collège avec de petites taches de sang.

A peine s'était-il mis debout que Gokudera avait saisi un pan de sa chemise, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne parte en le laissant là. Et c'était effectivement le cas.

"-Hayato… Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Reste calme. Mais il faut y aller. Un autre sniper pourrait remplacer l'autre."

L'argenté se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de se relever à son tour, ne lâchant pas pour autant la chemise du chef de comité de discipline.

~~#~~

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna regardait, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, son professeur particulier qui se tenait sur le rebord de fenêtre, Léon toujours sous forme de fusil de chasse.

"-Re-Reborn ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend enfin ? Je suis en plein cours !"

En effet, tout comme Tsuna, 26 élèves, plus un professeur, regardaient avec un regard halluciné le bébé d'environ un an qui venait de tirer un coup de feu sans prévenir.

"-Reflexe. Dame-Tsuna, il va falloir avancer de quelques semaines le plan. J'ai des choses à régler de mon coté. Ciaossu."

L'arcobaleno jaune sauta dans le vide, Léon se changeant en parachute dans la seconde qui suivit.

Tsuna soupira, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il était le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, et aussi pourquoi il fallait qu'une telle merde tombe sur son auto proclamé bras droit.

Surtout qu'avec cette affaire, Reborn débordait d'énergie, trop heureux que son disciple s'investisse enfin pour aider sa "famille", et qu'il assume son rôle de parrain…

Et plus le temps passait, plus Tsuna se disait qu'il ne verrait pas noël, surtout si les 'entrainements' continuaient à être si… Dangereusement éreintants et mortels.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder par la fenêtre, observant le temps couvert et grisâtre.

Au moins, son gardien de la tempête était protégé par son gardien, ou presque, des nuages. C'était déjà ça, non ?

~~#~~

Quand le Dr. Shamal vit débarquer dans son infirmerie si tranquille le gardien du comité de discipline blessé, il soupira, mais ne bougea pas de son siège, ayant l'habitude de laisser le japonais se soigner tout seul. Mais quand il vit à sa suite son ancien protégé dans un état psychologique alarmant, il comprit qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur sa sieste, et qu'il allait être obligé d'assumer, pour un fois, son rôle d'infirmier scolaire…

Il ôta ses pieds de son bureau, abandonnant son idée de sieste, et alla d'un pas traînant vers son armoire, sortant bandage, désinfectant, nécessaire à suture, et après réflexion, des calmants relativement puissants.

Il se retourna, et vit que ses deux patients s'étaient assis sur un lit proche. Le brun droit comme un "i ", les mains posées sur les genoux, tandis que l'albinos avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine, le front posé sur ses genoux.

Il serrait toujours entre ses doigts la chemise et ses articulations avait prit la même teinte que le tissus, tant il était crispé.

Shamal soupira une nouvelle fois. Il dissolva un morceau de sucre dans un verre d'eau, se doutant que l'état… cadavérique du métis n'était pas seulement dû à une simple crise d'angoisse.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude… Depuis que la jeune et charmante Bianchi avait découvert son don pour la cuisine, il avait souvent ramassé Gokudera évanoui au détour d'un couloir de la demeure familiale, du moins quand celui-ci y était encore, le jeune inconscient ayant déjà dans son enfance la dangereuse tendance de ne presque rien manger, son excuse étant que la sensation de faim ne lui parvenait jamais…

Il se planta devant l'argenté, un verre d'eau sucré dans une main, des comprimés dans l'autre.

Sérieux, pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne à lui faire soigner des garçons ? C'était trop demander, de jolies jeunes filles, pures, innocentes, avec un brin de naïveté, avec de longs cils, des allures frêles, et de généreuses poitrines ?

"-Bon Hayato, tu vas être gentil et m'avaler ca. Et puis dormir pendant que je m'occupe de l'autre. "

En guise de réponse, Gokudera envoya voler gobelet et gélules à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Légèrement surpris, le médecin comprit vite que les choses n'allaient pas être aussi faciles que ce qu'il avait espéré.

"-Hayato, ne fais pas le gamin, j'ai d'autre chose à fa-

-La ferme. Dégage."

Gokudera avait relevé la tête, et avait une expression défensive semblable à celle des chats quand ils se sentent menacés. Prêt à mordre ou à griffer au moindre mouvement.

"-Hayato…

-DEGAGES !"

Bon, et bien si l'argenté ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe de lui, soit. Il s'occuperait d'abord du blessé par balle.

Sauf que celui-ci lui fit comprendre très clairement qu'il n'en serait rien tant que son herbivore n'irait pas mieux.

… Pourquoi il devait s'occuper de ces chieurs déjà ?

Il alla chercher son matériel, s'apprêtant en apparence à soigner le brun, mais se saisit d'une seringue qu'il remplie d'un liquide translucide, tournant le dos à l'albinos.

"-Et toi, tiens-le, veux-tu."

Et même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, Hibari s'exécuta du mieux qu'il put avec son seul bras indemne, pendant que Shamal injectait sans prévenir la solution à Gokudera avant qu'il n'ait compris la situation.

L'argenté lança un regard tout simplement trahi au chef de comité disciplinaire avant que les calmants ne l'assomment complètement.

"- Bon à ton tour maintenant, enlève-moi cette chemise."

Hibari regarda l'herbivore en blouse blanche, avant de complètement l'ignoré. Il installa un peu mieux Hayato dans le lit sur lequel ils étaient, avant de s'assoir sur la chaise de consultation situé plus loin.

Grommelant contre le fait que les hommes n'avaient définitivement pas assez de poitrine pour être intéressant, l'homme aux cheveux châtain examina la blessure. La balle était certes ressortie, mais l'omoplate était brisée, déboitant par la même occasion l'épaule.

"-… Il faudrait opérer. Tu risques de perdre l'usage de ton bras sinon… Mais peu importe ce que je dirais, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête hein ? "

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une capsule, et libéra un moustique.

Kyôya se tendit aussitôt, franchement pas convaincu.

"-C'est bon, je ne vais pas ressortir le moustique de la griotte tremblante. Comme si j'avais pas assez de travail comme ça… C'est la maladie de la solidification. En gros. Fais ton job, ma petite Bonnie-chan."

Bon, certes, la maladie de la solidification avait généralement pour but de souder tous les os du corps les uns aux autres, provoquant une paralysie définitive et complète. Mais là, la dose serait minime, et juste utilisée pour recoller les micros morceaux d'omoplate entre eux…

Une fois ceci fait, il remboita l'épaule dans un claquement sec.

Professionnellement, il désinfecta par la suite la plaie, avant de placer une compresse qu'il fixa à l'aide d'un bandage.

"-Tu sais, tout comme toi, tu ne comprends comment nous, les "herbivores", réfléchissons, l'inverse est vrai. Si tu ne lui parles pas, il ne te comprendra pas. Je ne cherche pas à vous aider. C'est juste que la situation actuelle me met également dans l'embarras. Il ne réfléchit pas comme toi. N'analyse pas les choses comme toi. Le moindre changement, il peut mal le prendre, un détail sans importance pour toi sera désastreux pour lui."

Il finit de fixer le bandage par des adhésifs, puis sortit une cigarette de la poche sur le devant de sa blouse, laissant la fumée envahir la pièce.

"-C'est un truc qu'on appelle communiquer."

Hibari ne répondit rien, reboutonnant sa chemise sans paraitre prêter attention aux paroles de l'herbivore obsédé.

Des coups répétés se firent entendre à la fenêtre, et le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène alla ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant un oisillon jaune criard s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, pour ensuite fondre dans l'auto proclamé nid douillet qu'était les cheveux gris du smoking bomb hurricane. Plus si "smoking" depuis qu'il lui avait confisqué toutes ses horreurs à base de tabac, d'ailleurs.

Retournant s'assoir près de son herbivore, Hibari se mit à réfléchir, observant à la fois le métis plongé dans un sommeil forcé et la vue sur les nuages qu'offrait la fenêtre.

Communiquer hein ? Ce genre de chose n'était pourtant pas utile. Ou si ?

Il s'était rendu compte que plusieurs choses avaient changées depuis qu'Hayato était venu déranger sa vie de carnivore tranquille. Hayato était une chose intéressante mais problématique.

Et puis… S'il avait bien tout décrypté, l'herbivore s'était attaché à lui. Et visiblement, il avait fait quelque chose de travers ces dernier temps, pour provoquer un tel état chez l'albinos.

Ho bien sur, il était conscient de ne pas être la seule cause. Mais quelle part avait-il exactement ? Jusqu'à quel point influençait-il l'état du lapin ?

Il se saisit d'une des mèches fines et argentées, l'enroulant distraitement autour d'un de ses doigts.

Il s'était montré affectueux avant de soudainement redevenir froid. Cela aurait déstabilisé n'importe quel animal… Herbivore… Humain.

… Son mode de pensée était-il si incompréhensible ? Pour lui, tous ses gestes étaient logiques, sans aucune part d'ombre. Clairs et nets. Alors pourquoi l'herbivore blanc ne les avaient-ils pas compris ? Certes, il ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde voit clairement qu'il s'attachait trop au gardien de la tempête, mais il n'avait pas pour autant chercher à le lui cacher à lui.

Devait-il expliquer chacun de ses mouvements à chaque fois ? Ce n'était quand même pas sérieux…

Mais lui-même qui avait cru comprendre l'argenté voyait à présent qu'il n'en était rien…

Mais qu'était-il censé faire dans ce cas-ci ?

Et puis il y avait tous les autres problèmes.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hayato continuer de se tuer au travail. Mais c'était nécessaire, du moins de son point de vue.

Et puis il y avait aussi l'insomnie récurrente et le fait qu'il ne mangeait plus rien.

Sa main dévia et écarta quelques mèches qui barraient le front de l'endormi, avant d'aller caresser doucement le haut de son crâne, comme s'il agissait d'un chat.

Hayato n'avait pas eu l'air d'être si enclin a cauchemarder chaque nuit durant le temps où ils avaient dormis ensemble. De ce fait, Kyôya n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que refaire lit à part ait de telles conséquences sur le temps de repos déjà maigre que le lapin avait... Sa première erreur ? Peut-être bien…

Et puis même s'il avait remarqué qu'il mangeait peu, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse rester une semaine entière sans rien avaler !

Le temps filait rapidement, une heure s'écoula, puis une deuxième, Hibari restant plongé dans ses pensées.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, quel genre de vie le lapin avait-il eu avant ?

Une sœur le martyrisant presque inconsciemment, lui laissant des séquelles à vie… Séquelles à vie, oui, mais profondes à quel point ?

Une enfance pas très heureuse, remplie de 'devoirs', d'étiquette, du 'qu'en dira t'on', un rejet total de sa famille… Mais quoi d'autre encore ?

Il soupira, délogeant Hibird qui avait changé de perchoir, se posant cette fois-ci sur sa tête.

Gokudera voulait compter aux yeux de quelqu'un. Il cherchait des attaches. Alors que lui-même cherchait l'inverse, coupant tout lien commençant à l'attacher à quiconque.

Il avait donc essayé de couper ces liens naissants, mais y avait visiblement échoué.

Le voulait-il vraiment, couper ces liens ?

Et puis, en réalité, il était entravé de toutes parts. Peut importe combien il le clamait, il n'était pas réellement un nuage libre allant où il le voulait. Il s'était enchainé à sa ville après tout.

Et puis a son oiseau de compagnie. Et il voulait garder le lapin près de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, et c'était pourtant ce que lui avait cherché à faire.

Gokudera cherchait par dessus tout à être reconnu, il lui avait donné sa confiance, et il avait laissé une chose si précieuse lui filer entre les doigts.

* * *

Court chapitre, longue attente. Pardon .

Donc trois petit drabbles bonus pour compenser ^^

* * *

Il existe sous de multiples formes, mais son but reste le même. Vous faire chier.

On a beau être très bien comme ça, dans cette délicieuse torpeur, on ne sent rien d'autre que le doux contact de la couette sur nous, nous englobant comme un cocon. Mais non, il FAUT qu'il gâche ce plaisir... IL a pour tâche de vous réveiller d'horrible manière...

Tilt incessant, ou radio passant les tubes de la semaine (pop douce quand on a de la chance, métal hard rock quand on en a pas)

Alors il avait trouvé une feinte. Plutôt que de se faire sauvagement agresser les tympans, il avait détruit cette odieuse machine qu'est le réveil matin pour un mode de fonctionnement bien plus doux.

C'était donc son herbivore blanc personnel, qui, après avoir été lui même réveillé par un Hibird très convainquant, qui devait le réveiller à l'aide de baisers papillons dans le cou et autres caresses

Technique ô combien efficace, mais étrangement, les mettant souvent en retard, bien qu'ils se soient réveillés à l'heure. (on se demande biennnnnnnnnnn pourquoi 0=) )

~~#~~

Pour ces deux la, je plaide non coupable. Je me fais honte moi-même U.U J'avais trop lu de 18X80 . alors forcément…

Du coup, dédicace spécial pour Willelmina18 ^^

Systématiquement, quand il le surprenait en train de dormir, Takeshi ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Mais le voir ainsi, roulé en boule sur lui même, une main cachant ses yeux de la lumière, ses cheveux d'ébène en bataille... Quand il était ainsi, Takeshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'Hibari avait les mêmes attitudes qu'un chat pour dormir.

Avec son petit air si mignon... Et ses doigts repliés, doux, comme des coussinets...

Il jeta un regard à Hibird, discrètement, sans échanger un seul mot. Il ne fallait surtout pas le réveiller après tout...

Que c'était pratique d'avoir un oiseau avec une caméra/appareil photo denier cri attaché à la patte

#

Quand il dormait, Yamamoto était toujours très agité... Il se retournait, gémissait, et faisait des mouvements brusques. Une fois, il avait même fait les mouvements pour faire un lancer avec une batte de base ball...

Il bougeait tant que c'était presque impossible pour quiconque, pas seulement pour Hibari, de dormir à côté de lui. Il courait dans son sommeil bordel !

Mais à le voir comme ca, Kyoya trouvait vraiment qu'il ressemblait à un chien endormi...

Tout simplement mignon.

#

Voila, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu !


	8. Sucette aux mûres

**Auteur :** Une Tsu qui a choppé la crève…

**Discalmer :** Tout est à _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** T.

**Paring :** 18 + 59

**Spécial Thank'** à ma bêta, Tyanilisha. Qui non seulement m'aide avec l'orthographe, mais qui aussi m'explique la psychologie des personnages (que j'utilise sans m'en rendre compte), qui me donne tant d'idées _(…)_, et qu'est juste une amie formidable pour compléter le tout. J'T'AIME MON P'TIT CANARI NOIR ! _(…)_

Ainsi qu'à **Pawline** (A chaque fois que je lis ton pseudo, j'ai envie de manger des pralines XD ), _**kiriatana**_, _**Izumi-lori**_, _**Riki-sama**_, _**Loulou**_ (Tu voudrais "les milles et une nuit d'Hibari " ? XD C'est une idée.), _**Lapetiterevolte **_(Bien sur que c'est pas la fin ! XD J'ai encore plein de torture à expérimenter sur Gokudera 0=) Pour info, quelle musique as-tu écouté ? Ca m'intéresse ^^ Et prends au moins le temps de cligner des yeux de temps en temps XD (Qu'est ce que tu entends par "je ferai le format roman" ? Parce que je comprends deux truc différents moi . ), _**ARnoFool**_ (j'attend toujours avec impatience tes reviews, tu sais ? elles sont toujours très riches ^^ Oui, Shamal préférerait largement soigner Chrome, du moment qu'il est sûr qu'elle devienne pas Mukuro dès qu'il l'approche XD Gokudera n'est pas albinos . Et c'est que les animaux qui ont les yeux rouges si je me souviens bien. Les humains, c'est un iris extrêmement clair, presque transparent. Et euhh, j'ai utilisé ce terme juste pour diversifier, scuse. Le ferais plus . Les moustiques de Shamal, tout ce qu'on peut faire avec… 333 idée zarb et leur contraire, imaginez… Ben bizarrement, le 1880 est le plus… Plausible. Ca me fait mal de l'avouer, mais Yamamoto est le seul à vraiment supporter Gokudera et Hibari. Goku' et Hibari… Ils sont trop différents pour s'entendre (Goku' s'entend avec personne en plus -_-'') mais bon. LE 1859 VAINCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !), _**Willelmina18**_ (PLEURE PASSSSSS ! . *noie Willelmina sous le jus d'ananas pour qu'elle pleure plus.* Et oui, I want to kill you 0=) Mais vais attendre la fin de cette histoire, veux pas me priver de tes reviews XD Et plus les reviews sont longues, plus je les aime !) et enfin _**Raiu-chan**_ ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Elles me font toutes énormément plaisir, comme tous les auteurs ! Ca me motive contre ma flemme tenace et aussi pour faire une histoire qui vous intéresseras jusqu'au bout ! Merci !

_**Note :**_ J'ai mis une référence a une saga mp3 connue a un moment. Drabble à gagner ! Pour cela, il faut remplir les trois formulaires A948, et deux fois le contrat 1983DG… Ou pas. Juste me dire le nom de la série, et attention ! Le nombre et titre de l'épisode en question.

Voila ^^ Le gagnant aura le droit a un drabble, avec le thème, et le pairing qu'il souhaitera ^^

_**Note 2 :**_ Hum, pour moi, le morceau que joue Gokudera a un moment, c'est " musique pour la tristesse de Xion" (CF : Kingdom Hearts 356/2 days, sortie sur D.S). You tube est votre ami !

* * *

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite, chapitre 8 : **_

_**Sucette aux mûres.  
**_

Même avec une épaule un peu en vrac, Hibari n'eut aucun mal à positionner de façon stable Gokudera sur son dos, tant il était devenu léger…

Bien, première chose à faire, trouver un moyen de lui faire reprendre du poids. Et vite. Sauf qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il était fort probable que cela passe en seconde position… La première étant sans conteste… Regagner sa confiance.

Chose qui allait s'avérer ardue…

Le brun soupira, et bougea de manière à repositionner le corps de l'argenté qui commençait à glisser.

Il aurait pu le réveiller, plutôt que de le porter sur le chemin du retour. Oui, il aurait pu. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait fait. Son lapin avait besoin de dormir. Et lui-même voulait voir les cernes violacés sous ses yeux clairs disparaitre. Alors ledit lapin dormirait le plus possible, il y veillerait.

Le chemin se passa sans encombre. On passera sous silence le fait qu'Hibari batailla dix minutes pour ouvrir la porte de leur chez-eux, les clefs se trouvant au fin fond de la poche de son pantalon.

Une fois son précieux paquet déposé sur son lit, et une épaisse couverture le couvrant, Hibari entreprit de commencer à réparer ses… erreurs.

Il jeta un regard aux quelques mèches grises qui dépassaient sur l'oreiller et jura. Il n'y avait bien qu'un stupide lapin blanc pour qu'il commette des erreurs.

Prestement, il rangea le matelas qu'il avait ressorti dans le débarras adjacent à sa chambre. Mais au moment de passer la porte pour regagner le couloir, il s'arrêta, et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

La pièce était remplie de cartons divers, scellés par du scotch. Un matelas contre le mur, quelques meubles en kit, d'autres recouverts d'une bâche… Accrochés, protégés par une housse en plastique, un habit de prêtresse, et un kimono de prêtre shintoïste… Et une épaisse couche de poussière sur le sol.

Cette pièce n'avait pas toujours été un débarras… Avant, c'était la chambre de ses parents. Qui étaient partis des années auparavant.

Kyôya éteignit la lumière, et ferma la porte. Les fantômes du passé resteraient à leur place. Lui devait s'occuper d'un herbivore qui avait envahi sa vie jusqu'à en devenir une partie indissociable.

Il constata qu'à force de solliciter ses bras, ses fraîches plaies qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser s'étaient remises à saigner, le contraignant à passer par la case "douche".

Il grogna, voulant rester au côté de son herbivore, mais s'exécuta néanmoins, récupérant un large pyjama en soie noire comme rechange, avec comme objectif de se laver le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Hayato se réveille tant qu'il ne serait pas à ses côtés. Intérieurement, et sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il ressentait ce besoin irrépressible d'être là quand l'argenté ouvrirait les yeux.

Il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de lui montrer qu'il était à ses cotés.

####

Manque de chance, c'est peu après que le son de l'eau crépitant contre le carrelage ait commencé à emplir la pièce que le gardien de la tempête se mit à papillonner des yeux, avant de les ouvrir complètement.

Il se sentait vaseux, et encore, le mot était faible… Aussi faible que lui. Ses membres étaient en coton, imbibé d'eau le coton, et sa tête en comparaison lui semblait peser le triple de son poids. Il se redressa néanmoins sur le lit, ses paupières ne laissant que deux fines fentes lui permettant de voir un minimum.

Dans les méandres de son esprit trouble, il se rappela progressivement les événements. Le toit, la balle, la crise d'angoisse… Puis le noir.

Les battements de son cœur étaient comme des coups de marteau au niveau de ses tempes.

Hibari avait été touché… Mort… Non, pas mort. Juste blessé. Et visiblement il l'avait ramené chez lui, avant de le poser sur le matelas… Non, il l'avait posé sur son lit…

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? C'était pas sa place…

Sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde et douloureuse. Il voulait dormir. Plus que tout, il voulait juste re-sombrer dans un putain de sommeil tellement profond que même un tremblement de terre ne le réveillerait pas.

Il s'extirpa hors de chaude couvertures, et se pelotonna sur le parquet froid, soupirant légèrement, alors qu'il se sentait partir dans un état de sommeil léger.

####

Quand Hibari sortit dans un nuage de vapeur une ou deux minutes plus tard, il réalisa quelque chose en entrant.

Il vit le corps roulé en boule d'Hayato, apparemment ayant replongé dans le sommeil, sur le sol froid, son cerveau percuta, et la découverte lui fit l'effet d'une baffe ô combien soudaine et violente, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas fait qu'une erreur avec son comportement.

Il avait fait preuve d'une sottise incommensurable. A l'égal des faibles herbivores.

Réalisation qui augmenta d'autant plus sa résolution. A partir de maintenant, il prendrait soin de ce trop fragile herbivore blanc. Aussi sûrement qu'il s'occupait de sa ville.

Il ramassa le maigre corps, le portant telle une princesse sur même pas un mètre avant de l'allonger contre lui sur l'agréable et moelleux matelas de leurs lits. Son geste réveilla plus ou moins Gokudera qui tenta de se dégager. En réponse à quoi le brun le plaqua contre lui, passant un bras protecteur et possessif derrière son dos, lui coupant toute retraite, tandis que l'autre caressait ses cheveux.

"-J'peux savoir c'que tu fous bordel ?...

-Je répare mes conneries. Herbivore."

Et il se mit à fredonner la chanson qu'il avait chantée cette nuit là, pour endormir l'agité herbivore. Après tout, n'était il pas retourné au même point avec lui ?

~~#~~

Le lendemain, Hibari fut le premier à se réveiller, constatant avec une pointe de soulagement qu'Hayato était toujours à côté de lui, et non pas à nouveau sur le sol.

Il descendit en baillant, allumant la cafetière avant d'aller ouvrit le frigo. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que la réserve de nourriture disponible avait fortement baissé. Ça avec ses chemises, il était à présent clair qu'il n'échapperait pas à la corvée des courses.

Il sirota une tasse de café avant de retourner à sa chambre plongée dans le noir.

Gokudera était toujours endormi, roulé en boule au milieu du lit.

Le brun s'assis sur le matelas, le faisant s'affaisser, et la tête de l'argenté vint se coller à sa cuisse. Il entortilla une mèche à l'un de ses doigts. Geste qui commençait à devenir habituel pour lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva néanmoins, et prit de quoi s'habiller.

Il était sur le pas de la porte quand il se ravisa, et alla jusqu'à son bureau, sortant une feuille de papier ainsi qu'un stylo. Il griffonna rapidement, mais lisiblement un bref mot, qui disait qu'il était sorti faire des courses, et qu'il serait de retour avant midi. Ceci fait, il mit le mot bien en évidence en face du lit, de façon à ce que Gokudera ne puisse le manquer.

Il sortit ensuite sans un bruit. Dans le couloir l'attendait Hibird mais quand le brun tendit son doigt pour que l'oisillon monte dessus, se dernier l'ignora superbement, s'envolant a tire d'ailes. Etonné par le comportement de son familier, il descendit les marches, réfléchissant aux causes qui auraient pu pousser son oiseau à le… bouder.

Après un rapide examen, il s'avéra que le sachet de graine qui servait de nourriture au tournesol volant était à sec. Mais quand bien même, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrivait, et jamais encore l'oiseau n'avait eu une telle attitude de reproche !...

####

Quelques heures plus tard, Kyôya revint les bras chargé de sacs bien remplis. Il étala tout sur la table de la cuisine avant de commencer à tout ranger dans les étagères. Il remarqua que la tasse vide qu'il avait laissée était à présent lavée et reposait sur l'égouttoir. Sauf qu'il ne voyait aucune autre trace visible du passage du lapin.

Finalement, il ne resta plus qu'une seule chose qui trônait fièrement sur la table. Pour le coup, Hibari était assez content de lui. Il avait trouvé une chose qui non seulement empêcherait son herbivore de toucher à ses saloperies de bâton de nicotine, mais en plus, c'était une source de sucre. Le paquet XXL de sucettes aux parfums divers et variés n'attendait donc plus que l'argenté pour être ouvert.

D'ailleurs, où il était, le lapin blanc ?

~~#~~

Le lapin blanc en question avait trouvé une chose inespérée quand il avait cherché de quoi s'habiller à son réveil.

Au fin fond du tréfonds de l'abîme profond, qu'était la poche d'un des jeans de Gokudera, se trouvait ratatinée, malmenée, écrasée, déchiquetée, une moitié de cigarette. De plus, c'était la partie ne possédant pas de filtre.

Gokudera réfléchit un long moment, afin de décider s'il consommait sa merveille de suite ou s'il attendait plus tard. Finalement, le début de stress ravivé par des images de la veille eut le mot final. Et puis, pour ce qu'il avait compris, l'empêcheur de fumer tranquille était absent… Cela l'avait surpris d'ailleurs, qu'Hibari lui ait laissé un message. Mais... cela l'avait …agréablement surpris. Il en avait eu un très léger et petit sourire.

Il enfila rapidement un jean, puis un sweet à capuche dont les manches étaient rouges, à même la peau.

Malgré le mot, il descendit, s'assurant que le chef de comité de discipline était toujours absent.

A la frontière de la cuisine, il avisa une tasse vide, seule trace que le brun soit passé par là.

Il hésita, puis finalement entra. Il avança vers la cafetière, et avança la main, prêt à se faire un café avant de s'arrêter net, et retomber le long de son corps. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, geste qu'il faisait parfois pour calmer son anxiété.

En fin de compte, il lava juste la tasse souillée par le liquide marron, sec à présent, sans toucher à une quelconque forme de nourriture.

Il remonta à l'étage, constatant que son corps lui paraissait plus lourd… non, plus difficile à bouger, mais reposé. Il sourit avec ironie, tant la chose était logique. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il mangerait… du moins pas tout de suite. Bientôt peut être… Mais…

Il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il occupait, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas conseillé, s'il voulait rester discret, de laisser une odeur de tabac dans la chambre du gardien du nuage.

Sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir, il se tourna vers la porte d'en face, entrant dans la salle où le piano blanc n'avait toujours pas changé de place.

Il n'ouvrit pas le couvercle qui protégeait les touches, mais passa sa main sur le haut de l'instrument, retirant une mince couche de poussière.

Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre, et sortit une allumette qu'il avait prise dans la cuisine. Mais en se penchant légèrement, il se rendit compte que par cette ouverture, monter sur le toit était un jeu d'enfant.

Il sourit, et avec l'agilité qui lui était propre, se hissa jusqu'aux tuiles qui recouvrait la devanture du toit.

De là-haut, il avait une vue sur l'ensemble du temple de Namimori.

Hey, quoi de mieux que de s'en griller une avec un ciel bleu au dessus de la tête et une jolie vue ?

Il craqua l'allumette, et embrassa le bout de son bâton de nicotine, savourant immédiatement le gout âpre que la fumée laissa sur sa langue.

Il écrasait son mégot, les cendres se dispersant avec le léger vent qui s'était levé, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Il passait juste la fenêtre quand Hibari entra dans la pièce.

Il y eut une sorte de flottement, un silence légèrement tendu.

Gokudera ouvrit la bouche, ayant visiblement l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais Hibari changea ses plans en enfournant quelque chose dedans.

C'était très sucré, et ça avait… Un gout de pomme ?

Surpris, l'argenté tira le bâton de la sucette qui venait de se taper l'incruste.

Hibari n'attendit cependant aucune réaction, et prit la main inoccupée de son herbivore. Comme il s'en doutait, elle était glacée.

"-La prochaine fois que tu auras la merveilleuse idée d'aller sur le toit pour te transformer en bloc de glace, non content de t'empoisonner avec ces saletés, mange plutôt un de ces machins… Okay ?"

~~#~~

Ils étaient tout deux assis dans la cuisine, face à face, une tasse de thé vert fumante devant eux.

Hibari n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Enfin si. Puisqu'il devait communiquer, ou un truc du genre, autant commencer de suite, puisque la chose s'annonçait très longue.

Il repensa à comment quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait réussi à retrouver l'autre sans mal. Il avait d'abord pensé à aller voir dans sa chambre, mais en haut des escaliers, il avait remarqué que la porte en face était entrouverte. Il n'avait pas réfléchi plus, et avait eu raison. Si seulement la suite pouvait être aussi facile. Pour une fois, il souhaitait quelque chose de simple, et pas d'impossible. Parce que cette fois, il doutait, pas énormément bien sur, mais doutait quand même un peu de ses capacités à aider Hayato…

Le lapin se tenait droit sur sa chaise. Vraiment trop droit. Oui, il avait un comportement pour le moins étrange. Mais c'était pour lui qu'il faisait cela ! Et puis il le regardait comme s'il s'attendait a ce que subitement, il le morde a mort.

"-Parle-moi de toi."

Hayato s'étouffa à moitié avec une gorgée de thé.

"-Pardon ?...!"

Hibari se mit à pianoter du bout des doigts sur la table.

"-Il semblerait que je doive plus… parler. Expliquer plus de … choses. Mais j'aimerais que tu me parles de toi, parce que je ne veux plus… me tromper comme je l'ai fait."

Oui, Kyôya venait d'admettre s'être trompé. Oui, il venait de dire qu'il ferait des efforts pour être plus compréhensible, bien qu'il persiste à croire que toutes ses pensées étaient d'une logique simpliste.

Et non, il n'était pas une mauvaise illusion de l'herbivore ananas. Alors quand est ce que Gokudera arrêterait de le regarder comme si une paire d'oreilles de chat venait de lui pousser sur la tête ? C'était… Gênant à la fin ! Et agaçant.

Finalement, la surprise passé, Hayato sembla réfléchir un instant, mais son attitude gardait une certaine forme de méfiance en son égard.

Hésitant, Gokudera finit néanmoins par obtempérer.

"-Et parler de quoi au juste ? "

Le brun haussa les épaules, la question le prenant un peu au dépourvu. Lui-même ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il attendait.

Il choisit alors le premier sujet qui lui vint à l'esprit. Sujet qui soulevait en lui non seulement beaucoup d'interrogations, mais aussi quelques inquiétudes.

"-Comment tu te nourrissais avant ?"

L'argentée se rembrunit aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Que ce soit il y a quelque mois, ou même maintenant… Il ne s'en préoccupait pas avant, et c'était très bien comme cela.

Personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de savoir s'il mangeait correctement par le passé. Et pour ce qu'il avait vu, c'était la même situation dans le présent !

Sa chaise racla bruyamment le sol quant il se leva, tournant le dos au gardien des nuages.

Hibari le suivit, contrarié par la tournure des évènements. Certes, il devait changer quelques petites choses, mais il ne pouvait pas être le seul à faire des efforts !

Comme précédemment, il prit la direction de la pièce au piano, mais s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte.

Il souffla, passant sa main sur son visage, avant appuya doucement sur la poignée, le plus calmement possible.

Hayato se tenait contre le mur du fond, regardant par la fenêtre, le piano tel un rempart entre eux deux.

"- Ecoute-je… Je m'inquiète. Tout simplement. Te voir mal en point, ou fatigué, ou encore ne mangeant rien ou bien blessé… Tout ça m'insupporte. Je ne veux plus faire les mêmes erreurs. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Il faudra bien que tu manges. Alors…Autant faciliter la chose, non ?"

Il le regarda finalement. Les yeux pâles de l'argenté ne reflétaient que rarement ses émotions. Ils regorgeaient d'admiration en présence de Tsunayoshi. A part ça, on pouvait y voir de temps en temps de la colère ou de la détermination.

Cependant, à force d'observation, Hibari avait remarqué certaines choses.

Quand l'italien se mordait le coté droit de la lèvre inférieure, comme maintenant, c'était un signe de regret. Quand son index droit dessinait des ronds sur l'ongle de son pouce, c'était qu'il doutait. Les mains dans les poches, doigts déjà enroulés autour de dynamites, c'était une posture défensive.

La liste était longue, et certaines choses étaient plus faciles à voir que d'autres.

Finalement, Hibari quitta la pièce, laissant seul Hayato avec ses pensées.

Le brun mangea donc seul ce midi-là. L'argenté lui ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Mais vers le milieu de l'après midi, une mélodie s'éleva. Un morceau de piano légèrement mélancolique, alliant fragiles notes aigues et clairs à l'accompagnement plus sombre et grave.

Mais c'était un morceau de piano, alors Hibari s'autorisa à sourire, Hibird ayant regagné sa place, perché sur son crâne.

~~#~~

Une semaine passa ainsi, calmement.

Gokudera avait obtempéré à remplacer ses cigarettes par des sucettes ultra sucrées, n'ayant de toutes façons pas le choix puisqu'on ne pouvait à présent trouver du tabac que dans la ville voisine, grâce à l'intervention, discrète, du chef de comité disciplinaire. Il ne mangeait toujours pas de vrais repas, mais au bout d'un certain temps, il commença à manger un peu le soir. Cela se résumait à une tartine de beurre, confiture, ou même avec un peu de saucisson dans les grands jours, juste après les cours mais Hibari avait compris que c'était déjà un énorme pas en avant.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'il était un peu la cause de cet effort. Depuis l'incident de la semaine précédente, Hibari ne quittait plus son lapin blanc des yeux, on alors seulement le temps des cours, et encore. Hibari veillait sur Gokudera encore plus férocement que sur son collège, mais gardait néanmoins une certaine distance. Ce qui finit par rassurer à la longue Gokudera, tout en lui redonnant petit à petit confiance.

Le lundi suivant l'accident, Tsuyoshi avait proprement renvoyé Gokudera chez lui. Décision plus prise à cause de la mine blafarde de son employé qu'à cause du fait qu'il avait entendu des bribes de choses concernant les faits passés. Le père de Yamamoto avait bien précisé que Gokudera avait intérêt à se reposer, et à revenir dans peu de temps seulement en meilleure forme. Sous peine d'une nouvelle semaine de vacances forcées. Gokudera avait protesté, ayant été viré de son boulot de livreur de journaux, mais n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause.

Du fait qu'à présent, Hayato ne travaillait plus jusqu'au petit matin, son temps de sommeil gagné une bonne poignée d'heures supplémentaires.

Malgré toutes ces petites choses, Gokudera ne reprit pas beaucoup de poids. Son métabolisme était plus enclin à éliminer les calories plutôt qu'à les stocker, même pour son propre bien.

De temps en temps, le métis se faisait une tasse de café au lait, avec un peu de sucre. Il montait ensuite à l'étage, et entrait dans la salle au mur bleu pâle.

Il s'assurait toujours que la fenêtre était bien fermée, puis s'asseyait sur le petit tabouret. Il posait sa tasse à ses pieds, puis posait ses doigts graciles sur les touches. La plupart du temps, il laissait ses doigts courir, faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Le résultat était une musique décousue, abstraite, parfois discordante. Souvent, il arrivait que l'argenté joue quelques mesures d'un morceau connu, mais en jouait rarement un en entier. Il créait un patchwork, agrémenté ça et là de notes jouées au hasard. Et comme Hibari ne s'était jamais plaint, au contraire, Gokudera continuait de jouer, de plus en plus régulièrement.

Une chose que le brun considérait comme une victoire était le fait qu'ils dormaient toujours ensemble. Au début, ca l'avait réellement soulagé, de constater que tout n'était pas perdu…

"-Et donc, qu'est ce que tu voulais savoir ? Sur comment je me débrouillais, avant…"

Une paire de baguette resta suspendue en l'air, entre l'assiette et la bouche dans laquelle elles étaient au départ sensées apporter un bout de poisson grillé.

Kyôya, brusquement coupé dans ses réflexions, plongea son regard dans celui de son homologue, cherchant à voir s'il avait halluciné ou bien entendu. Chose qui agaça, à moins que cela ne fût de la gêne, le jeune homme aux yeux verts, puisque celui-ci rompit l'échange en détournant la tête vers la droite.

"-Bon, ben vas-y merde ! Parle. Ou fais-moi parler."

Le brun avait déjà été surpris de le voir dans la cuisine à l'heure du diner… A dire vrai, jamais il n'aurait pensée que le lapin remettrait ça sur le tapis de lui-même.

Peut être ne le comprendrait-il jamais complètement… Mais c'était pas plus mal.

"-Qu'est ce que tu mangeais concrètement le soir ?

-Sur le chemin de mon appart, y'avais un combini… Je prenais rarement plus que l'équivalent de 500 en…"

Ce fut au tour d'Hibari de faire la moue. Autant dire que son lapin mangeait moins que son Hibird…

"-On va faire simple. Je veux que tu manges plus. Alors autant faciliter les choses non ? Ce serait plus facile pour toi si c'était des plats que tu aimes ?"

Gokudera fronça le nez, signe que le sujet ne l'emballait pas.

"-Je n'ai pas de 'plats préféré'… Pour moi, manger ne peut pas être synonyme de bon moment… On mange juste pour survivre, point…

-… Pas même un aliment que tu préfères aux autres ?"

Hayato souffla, légèrement ennuyé, puis réfléchit. Un souvenir fit surface. Un souvenir pas trop ancien, qui lui donna un sourire doux.

Ce sourire, Hibari le voyait pour la première fois. Jamais encore son herbivore n'avait souri ainsi, même pour son cher boss. De ce fait il était assez curieux quant à la pensée qu'avait dû avoir son Hayato pour avoir une telle expression… Mais il garda sa bouche close. Il était intrigué, mais il voulait que ce soit Gokudera qui lui parle, de sa propre volonté.

Finalement, Gokudera posa ses baguettes, laissant son plat à peine entamé. Il croisa les bras sur la table, puis avec une hésitation, regarda le brun.

"-Y'a bien une chose que j'aime… Les mûres sauvages."

Le gardien des nuages haussa un sourcil… Ça, il ne pourrait sans doute pas le trouver, quand bien même il voulait par-dessus tout un moyen de sustenter son herbivore.

Il y eut un court silence. Gokudera ne semblait pas vouloir continuer, mais quand il vit l'air interrogateur de Kyôya … il s'expliqua. Dans un sens, il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi il était prêt à faire des efforts…

"-J'avais dix ans… Un an avant que je mette les voiles de la maison familiale… Mon père nous avait tous emmenés pour des vacances, en France. C'était un coin assez reculé, pour être au calme, et situé à coté de l'Espagne… A un moment, je me rappelle plus vraiment pourquoi…Mais j'ai fugué. Je me rappelle avoir marché toute la nuit à travers une forêt de pins… Puis je suis arrivé à un village. Je l'ai passé et là…"

Le doux sourire refit son apparition, et les yeux de Gokudera se voilèrent, les images du passé défilant devant lui.

"-Après ce bled, y'avait une grande dune. J'ai continué à marcher tout droit… Et quand je suis arrivé en haut, j'ai vu qu'en contrebas il y avait la mer… J'ai beau être originaire du sud de l'Italie, on vivait dans les terres… C'était la première fois que je voyais l'océan… Alors comme n'importe quel gosse émerveillé pour la première fois de voir une si grande étendue d'eau, j'en ai profité jusqu'à la nuit tombée… Après, je suis remonté sur les dunes. Y'avait un autre bois adjacent. Et en cherchant un peu, j'ai trouvé la cachette parfaite. Une sorte d'espace entre les arbres, qui était complètement envahi par des ronces. Pour un gamin comme moi, rien n'a été plus facile de me frayer un passage, même si je m'éraflais un peu les bras. Parmi toutes ces ronces il y avait un espace creux. J'ai passé deux jours à me nourrir de baies sucrées et mûres à point, et à me baigner… Mon père a fini par me retrouver, mais peu importe combien de temps il m'a engueulé, je m'en foutais complètement… J'avais passé mes vraies premières vacances, alors il pouvait toujours essayer de me faire culpabiliser… "

Le sourire de Gokudera était vraiment particulier… Et Kyôya se demanda si un jour, il lui serait destiné…

Mais une autre pensée, plus sombre elle, vint à son tour. Il ne pourrait jamais aider complètement Hayato… Ou du moins il ne pourrait pas l'aider sur tout les plans, pas seul. Mais le temps avait déjà démontré qu'il était son allié pour ce coup-ci.

500 ¥, c'est environs 3,67 euros. En gros, deux onigiri, et basta U.U

Un petit chapitre où on reprend son souffle. Un peu. Vivement la suite, MWOUHAHAHAHA.

J'ai fais plein de perso de reborn, en mode chibi, et chacun avec un sushi, (en m'aidant de certaines image)… sont trop chou *_*

: =

Un sushi par flamme ! (ils sont pas toujours reussi, orz .) … Qui devinera quel sushi correspond à quelle flamme ?

La carte des sushis : thon rouge (c'est tellement bon, mais faut tellement pas les pêcher eux .) , saumon, anguille (putain, l'anguille grillé… Un délice mais merde, trop d'arrête . ) , crevette, œuf de saumon, tamagoyaki (omelette) (la même omelette que dans le chapitre 5 ^^ ), et enfin calamar !=

http:/ / i36. tinypic. com/ 24b3dw8. jpg

Et plein d'autres images bonus !

Comme *roulement de tambour* Mon prédateur felin ! = http:/ / i33. tinypic. com/ 111mu07. jpg

Mais aussi et surtout, en avant première pour Vous, lecteurs !, les plans de la maison d'Hibari ! (Vus par moi) : =

Rez de chaussé : http:/ / i35. tinypic .com/ ibjorc. jpg

1er etages : http:/ / i37. tinypic. com/ t9ckzk. jpg

Chambre de Kyôya : http:/ / i37. tinypic. com/ 351g5e8. jpg

(Enlever les espaces pour voir l'image ^^)

Pour le décor, je laisse faire votre imagination. Pas par flemme, mais parce qu'ainsi, vous imaginerez le meilleur décor possible selon vous, de ce fait, il sera forcement à votre goût, et vous aimerez encore plus ma fic ! mwouhahaha, je suis démoniaque 8D

Pas de drabble cette fois, mais dès que j'y pense, je recopie sur World un one shot 1859…Avec mon premier lime ! *roulement de tambour*


	9. Une histoire d'eau chaude

**Auteur :** C'est petit, ça mord, ça kick, ça a les cheveux brun/rouge, ça kyatte, ça aime le yaoi et les Zombies. Mais qu'est-ce donc ?

**Discalmer :** Tout est à _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** T.

**Paring :** 18 + 59

**Spécial Thank'** à ma bêta

Ainsi qu'à _**Riki-sama**_, à _**-BNN'SM-A**_ (pourquoi s'excuser d'être une fangirl ? Nous les Fujoshi, sommes les fidèles aux Dieux du Yaoi ! Soyons en fières ! D'ailleurs, pour ma part, je suis une grande prêtresse du Yaoi, sisi ! Je yaoise autant de personne que je peux a chaque fois XD et je fais pleinnnn de sacrifice de bishonens toutes les semaines ^^), à _**Lapetiterevolte **_(heeeee, c'était donc Magnet version bleu et violet^^ Perso, j'écoute toujours celle de Rin et Len (JE LES AIMESSSSSSSSSSSS ! JUMEAUX POWAAAAAAAA !) mais j'aime aussi énormément celle de Choco et Sorako, et par-dessus tout celle de Hito Sato & Che Sakurai. Ce sont pas des vocaloids mais putain O.o quand les mecs chantent c'est juste…. *commence a saigner du nez et s'arrête plus.*

VOCALOIDS FOREVERRRRRRRRRR !

C'était le message du jour XD Sinon, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa putainnnnnnnnnnnnnn *blush ultime* C'était donc bien ce que moi j'avais compris. Niark, suis trop intelligente, mais on m'avait mis le doute U.U… Bien sur que c'est no problem si tu fais ça en format roman ! Et putain, l'image est belle . et je réclame juste une chose…Voir le résultat final . ! Beaucoup d'encre et feuille à utiliser en perspective dis donc ^^''' Putain, que quelqu'un aime autant ma fic… Nan, qu'on aime juste mes histoires, ça me parait tout le temps si irréel O.o

Et c'est bien les cheveux rouges ! C'est joli ^^), à _**Pawliine**_ (il est mignon Bel hein X3 Mais j'aime pas Ryohei alors XD Chrome, je la mangerai bien moi, fuhuhuhuu… et non pas fufufufu, I'm not Mukuro XD), à _**Raiu-chan**_, à _**Inurame**_ (Ma seule lectrice a avoir essayé de participé a mon jeu TTxTT Love U ! Même si tout faux ^^''' sauf coup de chance, La tempête était bien le saumon XD Moi aussi je veux du lemon lemoné *_* mais pas sûr que j'arrive à l'écrire… Même si putain, j'avais une super idée, je l'ai notée, avec tout les détails et j'ai perdu la feuille -_-''. Du coup, si tu veux un drabble, avec thème et couple, tout ce que tu veux, tu me le dis ^^ ), à _**Nellyan**_ (Quand je rêve de mort moi, c'est de zombies que je rêve ^^'' C'est sympa. Jusqu'au moment où je me fais mordre U.U Sauf que conne comme je suis, moi, j'en profite pour retenir les zombies et sauver un max de personne avant de faire en sorte de pas aller grossir les rang de mort vivant par un quelconque moyen XD.), à _**DisiniTana**_, à _**ARnoFool**_ (woa ! la longue reviewwwwwwwwwwwww j'suis trop gâtée X3 Pour les Albinos, ils me semblent que c'est ca, mais je peux aussi me tromper hein XD

Takeshi avec Ryohei O.O La fin du monde . Trop de « extrême !» et « hahahaha »… personne pour contrôler personne… L'angoisse :X Mais je préfère ça que mettre Hibari avec ce truc beuglant. Aime passsssssssss Ryohei . Trop heureux, énergique U.U Comme Lambo.

C'est pas être malade le problème a la rigueur… C'est l'affreux médoc « aromatisé a la framboise » qui était atrocement amer qui était le pire TT^TT merci pour t'être inquiétée ^^ Mais je ne mourrais pas, yeah, I will suurrrvive ! .

Hibrid aime bien son nid douillé argenté, alors il est pas content qu'Hibari se soit pas bien occupé de lui XD Il est caractériel ce piaf en faite, il cache bien son jeu le fourbe ^^

Nannnnnnn mais pas n'importe quelles mûres sauvages. Celles qui poussent dans les dunes, dans les Landes, dans le sable à moitié, putain, ça a un goût unique. Pas mal acidulé, une pointe de sucré. Elles sont assez petites, ca marrant de les faire exploser dans la bouche X3 Et ça tâche un max XD)

Et merci a tout ceux qui me lisent, me mettent en favorite story ou alert, me rajoute sur msn parce qu'ils sont fan (ca me laisse sur le cul ça XD) voili voilou .

_**Note :**_ U.U Absolument personne a trouvé ma référence… Ni mon jeu sur les sushis… Ouhhh le bide . ca claque .

Bon, la référence, c'était le début de l'épisode 9 de la saga mp3 « Reflet d'Acide ». RDA pour les intimes, fait par JBX. Une saga mp3 heroïc fantasy, dans le genre de « le donjon de Naheulbeuk » mais en mieux. Tout en alexandrin, l'intrigue est intéressante, prenante, c'est drôle, y'a un « clerc obscur » pervers. (en même temps, pour un haut prêtre de « Travia »… Déesse des arts ménagers et du foyer c'est… Normal U.U)

La citation était « Au fin fond du tréfonds de l'abîme profond »

Quand aux sushis… Ben _**Inurame**_ a été la seule a essayer le truc… Mais un peu décalé vu que tu t'es pas basé sur l'image en lien ^^'''''

… Je ferai plus de jeu, pardon . orz….

_**Note 2 :**_ Dur la reprise des cours hein ? TT_TT *se prépare à se lever a 6H et des poussières tous les jours de la semaine… Pas zuste. TT^TT*

* * *

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite, chapitre 9 :**_

_**Une histoire d'eau chaude**_

Patience, calme, et attention. C'était devenu les mots d'ordre du chef de comité de discipline.

Plus le temps passait, et plus les choses allaient en s'améliorant pour le brun et le plus Smoking, Bomb' Hurricain.

D'ailleurs, le surnom de l'argenté avait déclenché une petite dispute, Hayato argumentant que si son surnom était ainsi, c'était pas pour rien, et qu'il lui _fallait _une cigarette incandescente pour allumer ses bâtons de dynamite, qui étaient ses armes pour se défendre. Bien sur, Kyôya n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Mais à part cette fois là où le ton était un peu monté, les choses étaient bien calmes compte tenu de la situation.

Même si, quand on s'attachait aux détails, on savait que Tsuna se dépêchait toujours de rentrer le soir, ayant apparemment plein de choses à faire qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des devoirs d'école, et que Reborn était sur le pied de guerre.

Le monde de l'ombre bougeait, sans pour autant créer de remous dans le monde d'au-dessus.

Oui, en fermant les yeux et en se bouchant les oreilles, on pouvait dire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et dans le meilleur des mondes sans ombre, ben les collégiens avaient cours.

En ce moment même, la 1-A, classe ayant l'immense chance d'avoir en son sein Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto ainsi que Kyoko et sa meilleure amie entre autres, étaient en salle de TP, avec pour thème du jour "l'équation des gaz parfaits ". Avec pour cette fois-ci l'influence de la température sur la pression pour un volume constant.

T.P assez simple en soi. Assisté par l'unique ordinateur pour les courbes, le seul liquide utilisé était l'eau.

Comme à chaque fois, c'est avec énergie et entrain que Gokudera s'était mis en binôme avec son cher boss.

Pour une fois, le travail ne fut pas fini en 5 minutes par le métis, puisque les calculs ne pouvaient se faire qu'après toutes les mesures prises. Mais le génie connaissait déjà la formule qu'il cherchait, les résultats rigoureusement exacts qu'il devait trouver, et avait même repérer une faute dans le protocole, qu'il avait signalée au truc mou et pas vraiment utile qu'était leur professeur de Physique.

Un accident c'est bête. C'est vite arrivé, c'est à cause de petites fautes, d'un peu d'inattention. D'un peu trop de réflexes.

Un petit oubli. Celui de Tsuna qui n'avait pas immédiatement arrêté l'eau une fois qu'elle fut rentrée en ébullition et qu'ils eurent recueillis toutes les données.

Un petit peu de malchance. Le matériel était usé. Et l'erlenmeyer un peu fêlé.

Une petite maladresse. Celle d'avoir mis le récipient contre la plaque chauffante, et non un peu surélevé.

Le réflexe de protéger autrui plutôt que soi-même.

Quand le récipient en verre explosa à cause de la pression, le seul réflexe de l'argenté ne fut pas de reculer, mais d'écarter son boss pour le protéger des éclats de verre.

Une série de cris aigus, et féminins de surprise plus tard à cause de la subite explosion, toute la classe s'était agglutinée autour du duo, pour voir les dégâts.

"-JYÛDAIME ! Vous n'avez rien ?

-Gokudera, ne me crie pas dans les oreilles, je n'ai rien, ne t'en fais pas ! Et toi, tu n'as rien ?

-Jyûdaime ! C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes le plus grand des parrains, vous vous souciez tellement de vos hommes ! "

Une grosse goutte apparut derrière la tête de Tsunayoshi, son gardien de la Tempête en faisait comme toujours trop. Mais malgré le fait que les derniers jours avaient étés merveilleusement calmes, il était quand même soulagé de voir son bras droit aller mieux.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur la chemise de Gokudera qui était trempée, tout comme une partie de son pantalon du côté droit. Au bout des doigts de sa main droite se trouvait quelques gouttes d'eau, la peau ayant déjà prit une teinte rouge.

"-Go-Gokudera-kun ! Ta main !"

Il lui avait bien semblait que l'argenté était un peu tendu ! De l'eau bouillante l'avait atteint quand il l'avait protégé…

L'argenté fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant a son cher boss, cachant de sa vue sa main blesser dans son dos.

"-Ne vous en faîtes pas Jyûdaime ! Ce n'est absolument rien ! Vraiment rien !"

Tsuna fronça les sourcils et après un regard insistant, réussit à faire accepter à l'argenté que le base baller addict l'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie. On arrêta de les entendre se chamailler, ou plutôt on cessa d'entendre Gokudera, seulement une fois qu'ils eurent quittés le couloir.

Tsuna soupira, et alla chercher un balai et une pelle, et commença à rassembler les bouts de verre sur le sol inondé par endroit. Il se pencha pour voir sous la paillasse si quelques bouts d'erlenmeyer fourbes et tranchants ne s'y cachaient pas quand Reborn apparut soudain d'une trappe sur le sol, faisant une fois de plus sursauter son pauvre disciple.

"-HIIIIIIIII Reborn ! Mais arrête de surgir comme ca !

-DameTsuna ! C'est pas le moment de s'amuser !

-…Comme si je me marrais là ! Franchement !

-La réunion sera ce soir, a 23 heures dans l'hôtel Zaisan. "

Le jeune parrain devint tout de suite sérieux, blêmissant légèrement.

"-Si tôt ?... Mais je ne leur en ai même pas encore parlé !"

Reborn cacha ses yeux sous son fedora, très agacé par la tournure des évènements.

"-On y peut rien. Alors sois prêt !"

Tsuna soupira. Nuit blanche droit devant. Heureusement que le lendemain, c'était samedi… Et avec un peu de chance, si tout se passait bien, Reborn lui laisserait exceptionnellement faire une grasse matinée.

…Prière de ne pas briser les espoirs vains d'un pauvre jeune homme.

~~#~~

Bon, niveau soins, Gokudera aurait sans doute pu mieux faire. Faut dire qu'à par un léger bandage pour la symbolique, il n'avait pas passé sa brûlure sous l'eau froide, ni même mis une quelconque crème apaisante.

En règle générale, il n'aurait même pas mis de pansement. Mais entre le baseballer addict qui lui barrait la sortie tant qu'il ne se serait pas occupé de lui, et le carnivore qui à coup sûr ne manquerait pas d'apprendre la nouvelle, il n'avait guère le choix.

Et puis bon, après tout, un pansement avec de la gaze grasse, c'était pas si long à mettre. Il pouvait bien faire cet effort là, hein ?

Mais les choses se compliquèrent au fil des heures. Quand Hayato se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à tenir un simple stylo sans que sa main ne tremble, et que sa peau brulée ne tire.

Autant dire qu'un bâton de dynamite, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Tout d'un coup, une vague d'angoisse monta en lui. Un doute qui renforçait son léger tremblement.

A la pause, il fonça jusqu'à la salle de musique, mais malheureusement pour lui, cette dernière était occupée. Il jura, et commença à faire les cent pas, attendant que la pièce se libère, quand le gardien des nuages se planta devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

"-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, herbivore ?"

Hibari Kyôya dans toute sa splendeur de chef de comité disciplinaire. Froid, distant, effrayant, avec une aura dégageant beaucoup de force.

…Oui, enfin, avec Gokudera, la force était plutôt dirigée vers une quelconque entité voulant lui faire du mal. Un peu comme un bouclier protecteur. Le regard foncé du plus vieux était aussi beaucoup plus doux que celui d'un prédateur regardant sa proie… Du moins, en partie, bien sûr.

L'argenté le fuyait du regard, et marmonna un "rien, rien du tout " avant de proprement s'enfui-… Retourner à sa classe.

Le reste de la journée déjà bien entamée passa, Hibari cherchant à savoir ce que son herbivore avait, et Gokudera essayant de garder un maximum son calme.

A la fin des cours, il partit précipitamment, s'excusant auprès de Tsuna de ne pas pouvoir le raccompagner, sans remarquer que ce dernier voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Il sortit de l'enceinte de l'école à grandes enjambées, ne faisant même pas attention à Kyoya qui l'avait rejoint, les sourcils froncés et le regard interrogateur.

…Mais quelle mouche avait encore piquée son lapin blanc ?...

S'il avait pu, l'argenté aurait sans doute fait exploser la porte du domicile d'Hibari une fois arrivé, mais se retint, plus par peur des conséquences que par son incapacité physique bizarrement.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, avant d'entrer dans la pièce au piano, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte.

Tel un junkie en manque, il se jeta sur l'instrument de musique, mais ouvrit le couvercle délicatement, malgré ses gestes un peu rapide.

Debout face au piano, il inspira profondément, et posa ses doigts sur le clavier.

Avant même de pouvoir faire retentir les premières notes, il sut que ce ne serait pas possible.

Pas que Gokudera ait peur de la douleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas jouer.

La brulure s'étendait du haut de la main aux doigts, comprenant dans le lot les jointures. Quand il écartait légèrement les doigts, ce n'était pas seulement une douleur diffuse qu'il ressentait, un mélange entre le tiraillement, et une chaleur anormale, c'était aussi un fort engourdissement, qui le privait d'une partie de son sens du toucher.

De plus, il avait l'impression que s'il tirait trop, sa peau craquerait par endroits.

Il ferma le clapet du piano, et s'assit finalement, se prenant la tête dans sa main valide. Il eut un rire nerveux.

… Il ne pouvait plus rien faire de sa main directrice.

Fabuleux. Absolument fantastique.

Mais surtout… Il ne pouvait plus se battre. Ni protéger son Jyûdaime, ou se défendre lui-même. Même tenir une clope lui serait difficile dans l'état actuel!

Mais parmi tout ça, c'était le fait qu'il ne puisse plus jouer du piano qui le perturbait le plus. Parmi toutes ces choses, c'était _**ça **_qui l'anéantissait le plus ! Alors que c'était loin d'être la chose la plus importante, la plus utile, la plus cruciale…

Alors pourquoi c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus mal ?

Un moment plus tard, une fois calmé, il redescendit à la cuisine.

Lui et Hibari avait décidé d'un accord tacite de se partager les tâches quotidiennes. Et ce jour là, en l'occurrence c'était son tour de faire la cuisine. Mais le brun était déjà en train de tout préparer.

Hayato resta planté sur le pas de la porte, son regard ne quittant pas l'espace d'une seconde le brun.

Brun qui finit par le remarquer malgré son silence total, fronçant de nouveau les sourcils en voyant l'attitude du gardien de la tempête.

"-Ne t'inquiète pas pour la cuisine, je m'en occupe, okay ?"

Ben quoi, apparemment, ses actions n'étaient pas claires pour les herbivores, et il devait donc dire clairement les choses pour se faire comprendre. C'était ça communiquer non ?

Pensant avoir réglé le problème, il se retourna, continuant la tâche qu'il venait de stopper.

Gokudera ne bougea pas, le regard vague, emprisonné dans un enchainement d'idées. Il fallut qu'Hibari le prenne par la main pour le faire avancer jusqu'à la table une fois le repas prêt.

Si durant les quelques jours précédents, Hayato mangeait un peu plus qu'avant, ce soir là, Hibari dut quasiment forcer l'argenté à au moins boire sa soupe miso.

De plus en plus soucieux, il laissa néanmoins couler, prévoyant de parler avec le lapin dans la soirée, après avoir fait la vaisselle.

Le regard toujours brumeux, Hayato, lui, monta jusqu'à l'étage, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il se passa une main sur le visage, et remarqua que c'était celle qui était pansée. Enlevant la bande, il remarqua que la zone touchée était toujours rouge vif.

Ménageant sa main droite pour ne pas réveiller la douleur, il ôta ses vêtements, et se glissa dans la cabine de douche, espérant que ça le calmerait un peu, à défaut de pouvoir se griller une clope ou deux. Voire le paquet entier.

Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et soupira, laissant les gouttes couler de sa tête à ses pieds.

Il se saisit d'un tube de shampoing basique, mais quand il voulut appliquer le produit sur ses cheveux, l'eau relativement chaude coula directement sur sa main blessée, qui jusque là avait été épargnée.

Gokudera siffla de douleur, et recula jusqu'à percuter le mur derrière lui à cause de la surprise.

Il porta devant lui sa main droite qui tremblait comme jamais, et qui irradiait tout simplement de douleur.

Il se replia sur lui même, tenant fermement sa main, la serrant, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître l'impression que des flammes léchaient sa peau et remontaient par ses veines jusqu'à son épaule.

Mais quel con ! On avait pas idée de mettre de l'eau plus que tiède sur une brûlure fraiche !

L'argenté se tassa un peu plus sur lui même, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Dans son dos, le carrelage du mur tiédissait à cause de la chaleur de son propre corps.

Il était vraiment bon à rien, hein ?

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Protéger le Jyûdaime ? Ce dernier avait 5 autres gardiens, 5 et demi avec Chrome et Mukuro, et était de toute manière bien plus fort que chacun d'entre eux.

Et il ne pouvait même pas être un temps soit peu utile à Hibari alors que celui-ci l'acceptait sous son toit. Même pas capable de préparer à manger alors que c'était sa tâche ! Le gardien des nuages l'avait d'ailleurs éloigné, tant il était faible.

… Il ne pouvait même pas jouer du piano, alors que c'était la chose la plus inutile qu'il sache faire.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là bon sang ?

~~#~~

Hibari comprit que quelque chose merdait vraiment quand il eut beau ouvrir complètement l'arrivée d'eau chaude, cette dernière restait désespérément froide. Okay, son ballon n'était pas énorme, mais quand même. Il était largement capable de fournir assez pour lui et le lapin qui prenait rarement plus de dix minutes pour se laver…En parlant du lapin, cela faisait un moment qu'il était monté.

En fait, ceci expliquait peut-être cela... Le lapin prenait habituellement une petite dizaine de minutes pour se laver. Or là, tout deux tiraient sur l'eau chaude depuis... Depuis trois quarts d'heure. Grandiose. Et il entendait toujours la douche à l'étage fonctionner. Pourtant, lui aussi devait ne plus avoir que de l'eau glacée…

Laissant les dernières assiettes dans l'évier, Hibari se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre, et tenta d'appuyer sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci étant adjacente à sa chambre, mais rencontra la résistance caractéristique d'une porte fermée à clef.

Jurant, chose qui lui arrivait décidément de plus en plus à cause de l'herbivore, il ouvrit brusquement l'un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en retirer l'unique clef passe partout de la maison, bien que l'envie de défoncer la porte lui ait chatouillé l'esprit.

Son Hayato était là, n'ayant apparemment rien. Si ce n'était qu'il était blotti contre l'une des parois de la douche, de l'eau glacée sinuant sur sa peau, un reste de mousse dans les cheveux.

Kyôya s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement. Pendant un instant, en repensant à l'état de son herbivore, il avait vraiment eu peur. Peur qu'il ait fait une connerie. Plus jamais il ne laisserait trainer les choses.

Il attrapa une serviette éponge, et coupa l'arrivée d'eau, avant de prendre Hayato dans ses bras, se fichant complètement du fait qu'il était en train de tremper sa chemise. Il le recouvrit et commença à frictionner ses cheveux pour les sécher, et aussi éviter que son lapin ne retombe malade, comme il y avait plus d'un mois… Déjà un mois ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte lui-même…

Gokudera ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais sortit peu à peu de sa léthargie. Il fronça les sourcils, son cerveau cherchant apparemment à comprendre comment il avait bien pu se retrouver dans cette situation sans en prendre conscience.

Son premier réflexe fut d'éloigner le brun mais ce dernier le plaqua contre lui, un bras sur le bas de son dos, et l'autre entremêlé à ses mèches mouillées.

Pour le coup, Gokudera ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner totalement.

"-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais au juste ?

-Je te retourne la question, stupide herbivore. "

Le ton était dur, franchement contrarié et énervé, et Gokudera se tendit, tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais n'y mettant malgré tout pas vraiment toute sa volonté.

Il était perdu, avec cette même impression que l'on a quand on se trouve dans un rêve dans lequel on ne peut rien faire, et où l'on ne comprend pas ses propres actions.

Hibari se décala de quelque pas, entrainant avec lui Hayato, un peu comme s'il dansait un slow maladroit.

D'une main, il ouvrit la porte du placard au dessus du lavabo, attrapant bandages, attaches et tube de crème avec dextérité d'une main, l'autre retenant toujours Hayato contre lui.

Puis il les entraina vers sa chambre, faisant s'asseoir l'argenté sur son lit tandis qu'il s'affairait à soigner sa brûlure, cette fois-ci sérieusement.

Un silence pesant s'installa, et Hibari plongea ses yeux dans ceux du métis après avoir fini le bandage.

Il venait de penser à une autre hypothèse, et espérait ne pas se tromper une nouvelle fois.

"-Si je t'ai empêché de faire la cuisine, ce n'est pas parce que je te considère comme inutile, herbivore. C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses plus. "

Hayato, qui jusque là fuyait le regard bleu sombre, se tourna vers lui, sa main serrant inconsciemment celle du manieur de tonfa qui ne l'avait pas lâchée.

Tout deux semblaient sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit, brisant l'instant.

Faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement, Hibari se détacha de Gokudera, descendant pour aller mordre à mort l'inconscient qui osait le déranger, sa chemise toujours mouillée collant à sa peau.

Il ouvrit avec rage la porte et tomba sur Tsuna, qui couina devant l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait.

Cependant, chose rare, il reprit vite contenance, ses yeux devenant sérieux.

"-Hibari –san, désolé de venir à cette heure-ci, mais il faut que toi et Gokudera-kun soyez prêts à partir dans une dizaine de minutes. J'ai apporté les nouvelles tenues réglementaires des Vongola. "

Le jeune boss tendait un sac à son gardien des nuages qui le prit par automatisme, intrigué par son attitude.

"-Et partir où, Herbivore ?

-Nous avons organisé une rencontre, avec la famille de Gokudera-kun. Nous allons leur faire signer un contrat qui stipulera qu'une quelconque forme d'attaque envers lui sera considérée comme une déclaration de guerre au Vongola."

Hibari fronça les sourcils. Ils voulaient faire ça maintenant, à cette heure-ci ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi ne les avoir prévenus que maintenant !

Mais une autre information se fraya un chemin dans son cerveau.

Ils allaient être en face du père et de la belle-mère de son lapin. Ceux qui l'avaient tant meurtri. Il cogita rapidement, pesant le pour et le contre. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, comme s'il s'attendait à voir Hayato, mais il n'en fut rien.

"-... L'herbivore lapin est obligé de venir ?"

Tsuna eu l'air aussi contrarié que lui. Le monde s'était mis à tourner à l'envers là.

"-Il doit... il doit être là. C'est une cérémonie officiel...Passer de l'état de Gardien à _membre_ et Gardien de la famille Vongola..."

Tsuna se tourna vers Reborn, espérant que lui au moins, il savait dans quel guêpier ils allaient se fourrer.

* * *

Et voila, le prochain chapitre, ou celui d'après, va être très très très grand *_* Je vais m'éclater, vous avez pas idée.

*Gokudera tremble dans un coin et supplies qu'on le sorte de la*

Mwouhahaha.

Sinon, petit sondage. _**Qui voudrait du Lemon en final ?**_ Ma beta est déjà contre pour cette fic ci XD

Mais je verrai en fonction de la majorité des suffrages. Deux idées de fin en gros… Hummm… Ou une. Ou pas encore de fin en faite.

Par contre j'ai faim.

J'espère que vous avez tous eu une rentrée pas trop horrible . Toute ma classe a déjà compris que j'étais LA folle, fan de zombies, et accros au Yaoi. Et ce au bout du 2eme jours \o/. Je m'aime.

Et maintenant, plein de drabble ! ^^ J'adore celui de Bel. Je me répète, mais des fois, je m'aime XD Ushishishi… Cactus.

Pour le drabble du Rhume, et fais les strips. oui, j'ai fais la mini BD O.o pour ceux/celles que ca intéresseraient, dites le moi ^^

* * *

Hibari détestait l'hiver. Il détestait le froid, le vent, les flocons de neige humides qui s'infiltraient dans le col de sa chemise et descendaient en insidieuses gouttes glacées le long de son dos. De plus, il tombait systématiquement malade en hiver, et abhorrait cela.

Pendant cette période là, Hibari était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur. Et quittait rarement les bureaux du comité, laissant un peu de répit, une seule fois dans l'année, aux pauvres élèves de Namimori.

Mais vint une sombre année, où la chaudière du collège rendit l'âme.

Cette année la, on ne vit presque pas Gokudera en classe durant cette période hivernale.

Pour cause, il était trop occupé à servir de radiateur personnel au gardien des nuages, ce dernier profitant du fait que son petit ami avait toujours une peau délicieusement chaude pour plaquer ses mains gelées contre son torse, et ce toute la journée.

**_1859_**

Gokudera se prélassait, savourant l'eau chaude qui coulait du pommeau de douche, descendant en rigoles le long de son dos jusqu'à se perdre dans la grille d'évacuation.

Il était extrêmement bien là.

Quand soudainement, l'ampoule de la salle de bain claqua. Comme ça, sans même un grésillement pour prévenir, la traitresse !

Pestant, Gokudera voulut couper l'eau, mais se trompa, et ce fut un jet brûlant qui lui arriva dessus, le faisant siffler de douleur. Une fois l'eau éteinte, il sortit de la cabine, précautionneusement, et chercha à tâtons le porte serviette, et une fois un tissu spongieux entre les mains, il se drapa dedans.

Toujours avec moult précautions, il avança, un pas après l'autre, vers la porte, qu'il distinguait grâce au fin rayon de lumière qui dessinait ses contours.

Malheureusement pour lui, il trébucha, et se rattrapa à la première chose qui arriva à sa hauteur. A savoir l'étagère où étaient posés dentifrice, brosse a cheveux, brosse a dent, rasoirs, miroir, savon, bref. Tout ce dont on avait besoin dans une salle de bain quoi.

Tout ce beau monde tomba tour à tour sur son corps dénudé, ainsi que sur sa tête, avant de terminer leur course au sol.

Alerté par le bruit, Hibari ouvrit la porte en grand, pour tomber sur le spectacle de son petit ami, étalé sur le sol, la serviette de bain ne dissimulant plus rien de son anatomie, et un vrai carnage l'entourant.

"-Je peux savoir ce que t'as foutu ?"

Longue histoire Hibari, longue histoire…

**_1859_**

Hibari avisa l'état catastrophique de la salle de bain, avant que son regard ne retourne sur Gokudera, toujours au sol.

Sans un mot, il tourna les talons, Gokudera le suivant, curieux. Quand il vit son amant mettre ses chaussures et claquer la porte sans un mot, il sut que quelque chose venait de merder. Et grave. Okay, il avait foutu le bazar, mais c'était pas sa faute merde !

Retournant sur les lieux du crime, il remarqua une chose.

"-CAZZO DI MERDA ! "

Parmi les affaires éparpillées au sol se trouvait un magnifique peigne en écailles… brisé en deux et recouvert de dentifrice à la fraise.

Hibari tenait ce peigne de sa mère. Et il ne lui avait jamais, au grand jamais, donner l'autorisation de le toucher.

Enfilant un boxer et un jean qu'il ne prit pas la peine de fermer, Gokudera sortit à son tour en courant dans la rue, pieds nus malgré la fine couche de neige qui commençait à s'accumuler.

Hibari devait être fou furieux ! Putainnnnnnnnnnnnn il avait dû casser un miroir. Et les 7 ans de malheur avaient commencé immédiatement.

Il courut jusqu'au premier croisement, et s'arrêta, haletant et grelottant.

Bordel de fuck ! Il ne savait même pas où était allé l'autre abruti !

"-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous à poil la ? Herbivore exhibitionniste."

L'argenté fit volteface, se mordant les lèvres.

"-Ben tu… Et j'ai cassé… Et puis désolé ! M'en veux pas ! Mais bordel t'es sorti comme ça ! Et puis…"

Le brun haussa un sourcil, puis déposa sa veste sur son amant qui avait commencé à grelotter de froid, ses lèvres bleuissant. Puis il essuya une trainée de sang sur la tempe gauche d'Hayato, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était blessé.

"-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? J'étais allé cherche du désinfectant, on en avait plus."

Gokudera le regarda, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Avant d'éclater de rire face à sa bêtise.

Suite à ça, il resta cloué au lit une semaine à cause d'une grippe.

**Rhume : **

Hibari regardait de l'entrée son herbivore blanc qui fumait dehors. Lui était bien au chaud. Et l'autre se les pelait grave.

"-Tu vas attraper un rhume, herbivore.

-Les idiots n'attrapent jamais froid, tu savais pas ?"

Tous les deux sourirent. Depuis le temps, ils avaient compris que tout deux avaient une manière bien spéciale de montrer leur affection.

Sauf que le lendemain, comme prédit, Gokudera toussait et vidait paquet de kleenex après paquets de kleenex.

Hibari se rapprocha de lui, et l'enlaça de dos, passant de manière possessive ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami.

"-Tu vois que t'es pas idiot."

Pour conclure, il embrassa fugacement la joue de son vis à vis.

"-Par contre, je ne veux pas de tes microbes. Herbivore"

**Cuisine : **

Que Bel se propose pour faire la cuisine avait d'abord surpris tout le monde. On peut même dire que la plupart n'étaient pas rassuré du tout.

Mais il fallait reconnaitre une chose. Belphégor avait un don pour le maniement de couteaux.

Avec un concombre, il créait un dauphin.

Et avec une carotte, il vous faisait un cerisier en miniature. Avec les branches couvertes de fleurs de cerisier.

Pour les finitions, il utilisait de très fins couteaux, parfois des scalpels. Voire des aiguilles.

Oui, Bel était très doué de ses dix doigts. Même s'il tenait à transformer Gokudera en cactus

Finalement, il termina avec des pommes, qu'il tailla en lapin, avec la fourrure s'il vous plait, ou encore en fleur de camélia. Il fit même un colibri. Un colibri qui lui avait demandé un peu plus de temps, les détails des plumes des ailes ayant été faits avec minutie, muni d'une petite aiguille.

Puis, Bel posa l'oiseau devant l'argenté, le tout accompagné d'un Ushishi pas très rassurant, mais quand il s'agissait de Bel, c'était...normal.

Gokudera allait ingurgiter sans plus de cérémonie l'œuvre d'art quand un trident passa a quelques minimètres de son nez, se plantant dans la chair de la pomme qui s'effrita.

"-Oya, oya, on dirait que ma main a glissé... oups".

Sauf que ce que l'on ne savait pas, c'était que Bel avait 'oublié' une aiguille trèèèès pointue dans sa sculpture

Pour la première et unique fois de sa vie Hibari bénit Mukuro. Dans sa tête bien sûr. Après tout, il venait d'empêcher son lapin blanc de finir "en cactus d'intérieur. Ushishishishi"


	10. Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic Tic

**Auteur :** Tsu, la seule, et heureusement l'unique ! Même qu'elle a évoluée ! En Vulpes chama ailés ! !

**Discalmer :** Tout est à _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** T.

**Paring :** 18 + 59

**Spécial Thank'** à ma bêta d'amûr chérie que j'aime, que j'adore, et sans qui je pourrais pas vivre, mais juste _sur_vivre.

Ainsi qu'à _**Riki-sama**_ (Ok, j'ai compris le message, me mord pas XD), à _**Brett **_(t'avais aussi un message perso, hein. Mais ta sœur veut vivre encore un peu et pas mourir d'en d'atroce souffrance, alors me tait U.U )_** , à Willelmina18**_ ( Haaaa, pourquoi tant de haine envers Goku… Je me le demande XD l'amour vache ? qui aime bien châtie bien ? Son visage couvert de sang et son regard apeuré son sexy à souhait *SBAF !*… Sérieux, j'en ai aucune idée U.U Mais je suis trèsssssssssssss gentille avec Gokudera. Si tu as le temps, je t'invite à lire Aetheris Forma (lien sur mon profil), une histoire original coécrite avec ma beta, et là, tu verras que comparé à Aÿn (ou tout les gosses de CWS), Gokudera est choyé et dorloté ^^ Même après ce que je veux lui faire.

Cactus d'intérieur… Je m'aime des fois. Sérieux. Belllll… ET ! X3 !

J'aimmeee les longuessssssssss reviews ! Et ça me dérange absolument pas les racontages de life, la preuve, je le fais à chaque début/fin de chapitre XD), _**à Nellyan**_ (j'ai du te faire peur quand j'ai gueulé sur msn en faisant le lien entre toi et ma revieweuse XD Ça aura commencé par « j'ai avalé un mouche », et maintenant, je t'ai aetherisé et QMHtisé. Yeah, je suis trop forte. Mwouhahahaha), _**à ArnoFool **_(Mais RDA est TRES connu ! c'est RDA quoi ! C'est du genre donjon de naheulbeuk, mais tellement mieux ! tout est en alexandrin, absolument tout ! Du coup, c'est hyper recherché, de même pour l'intrigue. C'est moins enfantin que DdN (présence de Clercs pervers du CULte de Travia inside U.U) et c'est juste… nyaaaaaa.

Haaaa, le problème des verreries fêlées . c'est chiant. Est tellement courant. Un élève fait une connerie, veux pas payer (20euros la pipette de 20mL cassée en même temps .), et donc fait comme si de rien été. Et après, c'est qui qui a les trucs aux bords tranchants ? C'est bibi.

Dino reste loin, trèèèsss loin de Hibari. Hibari EST A GOKU ET VICE VERSA ! AGRREUUHHH !

Bel n'est pas taré. C'est un genie, ushihshishishishishi. Et la bd, c'était la bd du drabble où goku chope un rhume X3), _**à Inurame**_ (Je prend ton avis en compte ^^ Et pis t'as toujours un drabble que tu as gagné au chap 8 t'sais XD a part si t'en veux pas. Hummm… ho idée, planquez vous.), et _**à lapetiterevolte**_ (outch . viii je sais, des fois ma logique est pas suivable… Hauuu… ettooo… ho, t'inquiète, les grosses merdes arrivent à l'horizon, Goku va morfler, mwouuuuhhhahahahahha 8D donc, ça va bouger. Ho oui ! Mais hauuu ! miiiiiiiiiiii… Qu'est ce que tu as pas compris ? Si je peux t'éclaircir certains points . demande le ! Je répondrais avec plaisir !)

Voila. Alors bennn… Je suis une histoirenivore. Alors… Ben, si y'en a qui veulent des drabbles… Demandez U.U tout simplement. Vous avez juste à me donner theme, paring, un élément et/ou un paysage et/ou une émotion et/ou un truc que vous voulez vraiment. Bon, pas 50 demandes de drabbles par personne hein… Et je préviens, j'ai du mal avec Ryohei. Mais j'aime les défis, alors U.U Voila. (Et non, toi tyni, tes drabbles reste en option illimité ^^ )

Ma manière de fille dérangée pour vous dire a tous merci de me lire, de me mettre des review, d'aimé cette histoire ?

_**Note :**_ Pour les prénoms, Lorenzo veut dire « couronne de laurier », Ines « pure, chaste », Ortica « ortie », Orrendo « horrible », en italien. Pour les prenom jap, tout le monde sait que Haya = oiseau rapide, et To humain, Goku = prison et dera = temple, qu'Hibari s'écrit avec le mot nuage, et qu'il veut dire alouette, et que Kyô = respect et ya = Amida (dieu bouddhiste si je fais pas d'erreure U.U)

Inès est le nom d'une reine d'un conte espagnole je crois. Elle a traversé toute l'Espagne en trimballant le cadavre de son mari le roi d'Espagne U.U Fun, hein ? Surtout quand on sait qu'elle obligeait les serviteur a embrassé la main du cadavre monarquiale U.U

Pour la mère de Gokudera, c'est Shiroka, avec les caractères de « blanc » et « fleur ». voili voulou, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite, chapitre 10 :**_

_**Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic… Tic…**_

Blanc. Tout était complètement blanc dans sa tête. Comment avait-il bien pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

Le Jyûdaime, l'annonce de la réunion imminente, Hibari. Hibari qui l'avait rassuré dès que leur Boss les avaient laissés quelques minutes seuls.

Et après ? Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de s'être changé, d'avoir enfilé ce costume de gardien des Vongola, avec sa chemise rouge signifiant son appartenance à la tempête.

Quelle tempête ? Il n'était capable de rien à ce moment là. Même pas une petite brise inoffensive.

Coquille vide, complètement ailleurs, il était monté silencieux comme jamais dans la voiture aux vitres teintées qui les attendaient aux portes de l'entrée du temple.

Automate, il avait marché, s'était arrêté, avait de nouveau avancé comme on le lui demandait.

Et puis comme ça, en plein réunion, sa bulle avait explosée.

Il s'était réveillé, se rendant subitement compte de l'endroit où il était, de la présence de certaines personnes.

Vous avez déjà ressenti ça ? Ce besoin vital de partir, loin, très loin. De faire un caprice de gosse de cinq ans en criant à plein poumons qu'il ne voulait pas être là.

Mais même à cinq ans, Gokudera n'avait jamais pu dire non. Il avait toujours du être là, même quand il ne le voulait pas.

Petite marionnette faire-valoir.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Hibari mit sa main sur la sienne, posée sur ses cuisses, qu'il recommença à respirer.

Ignorant le tiraillement que cela entrainait sur sa peau ébouillantée, il la serra en retour. Il la tient le plus fort possible.

Hibari était solide, il ne dit rien, il laissa juste sa main de son herbivore blanc.

Ne pas lever la tête. Jamais. Surtout, garder la tête baissée, cacher sous sa frange ses yeux fermés à lui en faire mal.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas les regarder. Ni du coin de l'œil, ni en face.

Il. N'y. Arrivait. Pas.

Il ne voulait pas non plus.

Ni les voir, ni être là. Mais pas le choix.

Parce qu'il causait plein de problème au Jyûdaime. Ça devait s'arrêter. Tout ça devait s'arrêter.

Parce qu'un gardien incapable de se protéger lui même ne pouvait pas protéger son boss. Ni lui être utile, et encore moins avoir l'orgueil de prétendre être son bras droit.

Il n'arrivait pas à les regarder en face. Il leva pourtant la tête.

Bianchi ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à sa mère. Elles avaient juste les mêmes cheveux… Des cheveux rouges…

Inès Orrendo-Ortica, épouse officiel de Lorenzo Ortica, chef de la famille Ortica.

Et accessoirement, son père.

Ils n'avaient pas changés. Peut être avaient-ils vieilli, ou avait-ils pris des rides. Mais Hayato ne les voyaient pas.

Ils restaient les mêmes pour lui.

Elle, Inès, était toujours tirée à quatre épingles. Les traits de son visage étaient réguliers, des pommettes hautes, un air supérieur d'aristocrate … Son chignon était parfait, sans qu'aucune mèches ne dépassent. Elle portait une robe griffée, beige. Au vu de son ventre rond qui distendait sa robe au maximum, sa grossesse devait apparemment en être au cinquième mois.

Par dessus, elle portait un chandail de haute couture également. Collier de perles, sa bague de mariage sertie de diamants, boucles d'oreille en or. Non, elle n'avait pas changé.

Ni elle, ni son regard dévoré par la haine quand elle le voyait.

Et puis il y avait lui. Son géniteur. Ses cheveux noirs coupés court commençaient à grisailler au niveau des tempes… Il avait toujours sa moustache touffue, et son visage taillé à la serpe.

Lui et son costume Armani sombre, gris rayé noir.

Il le regardait avec sévérité.

Rien n'avait changé.

Et lui, lui il voulait juste ne pas être là, il voulait juste partir, partir loin, il ne disparaitrait pas dans un "malheureux accident" comme sa mère... Non, ça jamais... Mais à ce moment là il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir partir, n'importe où, ne plus être là, ne plus supporter ça, ne plus...

Cela ne faisait même pas une demi-heure à sa montre qu'il était là. Dans sa tête s'était passé à peine quelques secondes, et paradoxalement, bien, bien trop longtemps. Des heures et des heures.

Que ça se finisse, vite. Il ne voulait vraiment pas les voir…Plus jamais. Chacun chez soi, et bon débarras...

"-Bien. En accord avec les lois de la Mafia, l'accord des Famille Vongola et Ortica, moi, Iemitsu Sawada, chef du CEDEF, dans le rôle de témoin extérieur neutre, reconnait et approuve le texte signé ce jour, stipulant l'adoption d'Hayato Gokudera-Ortica, fils du chef de la Famille Ortica, Lorenzo Ortica, et de Shiroka Gokudera, par la famille Vongola en échange de la protection de la famille Ortica par la famille Vongola. En tant que tel, la loi de notre famille s'appliquera à lui, et donc toute attaque à son encontre reviendra à déclarer la guerre à la famille Vongola. Ce document signé par la main des deux chefs de famille, est donc scellé à partir de maintenant par une flamme de dernière volonté. Les termes de ce contrat entrent en vigueur dès à présent, et aucune modification ne pourra y être portée. »

…Pfyu. Fini. C'était fini, comme ça, pfyu.

Rapidement, pfyu.

Un texte, un accord coûteux, une promesse de protection, et pfyu. C'était fini.

Juste ça. Juste ça, et ça y était. Hayato était un Vongola. Intouchable, accepté par une famille… Accepté…

Sa prise sur la main d'Hibari se desserra.

Une heure de parlotte, d'accord, de contre accord, pour finalement arriver à un simple contrat.

Gokudera tourna la tête. Il n'avait plus à regarder ces deux personnes qui à présent, n'étaient plus rien pour lui au niveau de la loi.

Il n'avait plus besoin de les regarder, alors c'était okay.

Maintenant, il pouvait juste regardait Kyoya, c'était bon comme ça, hein ?

~~#~~

Quand Lorenzo vit son fils, ha non c'est vrai, il ne l'était plus… Quand il vit l'argenté sortir de la pièce, il ne fit rien. Il n'essaya pas de lui parler, de s'expliquer. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer.

Il avait de l'affection pour lui… C'était son fils après tout… Mais c'était aussi une honte, un déshonneur.

Un enfant né d'un adultère. Un garçon plus frêle qu'une fille. Qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que jouer du piano...

Mais il avait changé. Il s'était endurci, s'était entrainé, et amélioré.

Qu'il soit entré dans les Vongola… C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver en fin de compte.

C'était sa femme qui l'avait toujours détesté, qui avait toujours voulu le voir disparaitre. Alors il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il faut sauver les apparences, il faut montrer qu'on n'a pas de cœur, il faut, il faut, il faut.

Il faut expier ses fautes. Alors il avait laissé faire son épouse. Parce qu'il le lui devait.

Mais malgré tout, il était un peu fier d'Hayato. Un peu, c'était juste un peu d'orgueil paternel…

Son fils avait été d'un calme olympien en apparence. Il le connaissait, avait deviné son malaise, mais ça avait été si discret, à peine détectable…

Et puis, maintenant, peu importe les caprices d'Inès, tout les problèmes étaient résolus, n'est-ce pas ?

#

Il avait du sortir. Juste cinq minutes, pas plus. Juste le temps de se fumer la cigarette qu'il avait réussis à avoir après moult périls.

Juste le temps de décompresser. Juste un peu.

Tout était allé trop vite. Il s'adapterait. En quelques minutes, ce serait bon. En ces quelques cinq minutes-ci, ce serait bon. Mais il les lui fallait, ces cinq minutes. Pas plus, promis.

Mais un peu de solitude, pouvoir mettre un certain ordre dans sa tête, trier les informations, analyser les choses sous tous les angles. Il le lui fallait.

Il n'était pas trop loin de la salle de réunion, juste sur une terrasse à 3 mètres pas plus.

Pas plus pourtant. Il était si près des autres…

Il aurait été un peu plus concentré sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, un peu moins enfoncé dans ses pensées, il aurait réagi un peu plus tôt… Peut être oui.

Sauf qu'au moment où une masse lourde vint percuter sa tête, il n'avait vu rien venir. Le coup le déstabilisa, sans pour autant le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Au début. Mais quand sa tête heurta durement le sol, renouvelant une autre vague de douleur, il fut proprement assommé.

Il était pourtant si près des autres. La tempête est bruyante non ? Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci avait-il été si silencieux ?

#

Elle s'était toujours considérée comme chanceuse.

Elle, elle l'aimait. Son mariage avait été un arrangement entre sa famille et la sienne. Mais au moins, elle aimait son époux. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de ses amies qui était mariées pour le bien de leur "famiglia", comme elle, mais à un homme qu'elles ne supportaient pas.

Ses amies étaient malheureuses. Si tristes. Estelle s'en était même donnée la mort… Sa petite Estelle… Les autres comblaient leur vide sentimental avec de l'argent, des amants, tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais pas elle. Elle, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait tant ! Elle aurait tout fait pour lui. Elle était devenue la femme idéale. Elle l'avait aimé plus que tout au monde, elle lui avait donné une enfant, et maintenant, elle allait lui offrir un héritier !

Et pourtant…. Alors qu'elle l'aimait tant… Elle l'aimait tant elle… Tant…

Il l'avait trompée. Avec une asiatique. Il l'avait trompée, et cette salope était tombée enceinte.

Pourquoi ce déchet étranger lui avait elle donné un fils, alors qu'elle n'avait donné qu'une fille ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle, elle avait eu le droit à son amour ?

Cette traînée… Elle le lui avait volé. Avec sa musique de sorcière, et ses mains détestables.

Son bâtard de fils, il avait ses mains. Et l'autre avait eu le temps de lui apprendre le piano avait de crever.

Et il avait été fier… Il l'avait montré à tout le monde, ce fils de la honte ! Il avait été heureux de le voir jouer du piano ! Heureux de la revoir en lui !

Comment avait-il pu ? Il était SON époux ! Il devait l'aimer elle, alors pourquoi, pourquoi hein ?

A cause de ses mains ? Ses mains aux doigts si longs ? Si fragiles, oh oui, si fragiles. Si fragiles, cassables, brisables, comme une vie.

Son talon s'abattit violemment sur la main gauche de Gokudera. Encore, et encore, et encore. Elle écrasa les doigts, avec violence, avec haine. Les doigts craquèrent, se déformèrent, mais ce n'était pas assez, encore plus ! Il fallait qu'elle les détruise !

Oui, si ces mains n'existaient plus, il l'aimerait, c'était sûr !

Elle commença à rire, rire, rire, rire, comme jamais. Elle écrasait ses doigts, éclatant les vaisseaux, jusqu'à ce que la main n'ait plus rien d'une main. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un amas de chair ensanglantée, et d'os brisés.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta enfin, et fit signe à son homme de main d'emmener cette chose. Elle n'avait pas fini avec lui, non, non pas encore.

Son bébé lui donna un petit coup de pied.

Son bébé… Lui il l'aimerait. Il la protégerait, il la protégerait bien. Et il l'aimerait plus que tout.

Son petit Alessandro. Il l'aimerait tant ! Elle serait enfin aimée… Il deviendrait fort, un homme fort. Il prendrait les rennes de la famille, et il l'aimerait, oui, il l'aimerait. Son cher bébé, son enfant chéri… Son tout petit… Oui, il la rendrait heureuse, lui.

Elle caressa doucement son ventre rond, en fredonnant une comptine.

~~#~~

Oppressant. Non, pire, bien pire que ça.

Il suffoquait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'était comme si… Nan, pas comme. Il était en train de s'asphyxier.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, mais ne rencontra que du noir. Il déglutit péniblement et un goût atroce de fer emplit sa bouche, lui donnant la nausée.

Il essaya de se lever, mais put à peine bouger ses épaules de quelques centimètres.

Sa respiration irrégulière s'emballa, les vagues de haut-le-cœur s'intensifiant.

Pris de panique, il commença à gigoter, mais que ce soit sur les coté, dans son dos ou devant lui, toujours cette même texture.

Du bois. Du bois taillé grossièrement, des échardes se plantaient dans sa main droite à chaque mouvement.

Soudain il se figea, le souffle coupé. Il avait essayé de bouger sa main gauche. La douleur jusque là diffuse, explosa brutalement.

Ça faisait mal, si mal bon sang ! Comme si elle était passée sous une voiture.

Une remontée d'acide lui brûla la gorge. Mais il ne devait surtout pas vomir. Non, surtout, surtout pas.

Parce qu'il était enfermé dans un cercueil. Alors il ne devait surtout pas vomir.

~~#~~

"-Et comment a-t'il pu partir sans passer devant vous, herbivores inutiles hein ? Comment ?"

Il fallu l'aide cumulée de Reborn et de Yamamoto pour réussir à retenir Hibari, qui était sur le point d'étrangler Basil.

Basil qui n'en menait pas large. Lui et les autres membres du CEDEF, avec d'autres Vongola faisaient partie de la sécurité. Et pourtant… Le bras droit du dixième du nom avait disparu. Alors que c'était de leur responsabilité, Hayato Gokudera s'était volatilisé. Et il aurait fallu être bien naïf pour croire qu'il soit parti joyeusement et en sautillant, sans prévenir personne.

"-Hibari-san ! Garde ton calme, c'est un ordre !"

La voix autoritaire de Tsuna résonna dans la salle, imposant le silence.

Il était un futur grand parrain de la mafia, mais avait encore beaucoup de mal à gérer son rôle.

Sauf que là, un de ses amis était en danger. Et donc cela changeait la donne pour lui, lui donnant plus d'assurance, plus de confiance en lui. Parce qu'il devait l'aider, alors il devait être fort.

Lui et ses autres gardiens venait de découvrir que jamais encore, ils n'avaient vu le gardien des nuages s'énerver réellement. Ou plutôt, il était énervé quand il voyait Mukuro. Mais là, il était complètement fou de rage.

L'encre de la signature du traité d'adoption n'avait pas encore fini de sécher qu'Hibird était arrivé en catastrophe dans la salle, quelque mèches de cheveux argentés couvertes de sang dans le bec.

Personne n'y avait cru d'abord. Le traité était tout juste signé enfin ! Et puis Gokudera ne manquait à l'appel que depuis une dizaine de minutes ! Alors comment tout ça avait pu arriver ?

Il n'y avait aucune image de Gokudera sortant du bâtiment. Le seul indice qu'ils avaient, c'était Inès Ortica se dirigeant vers le parking, et peu après, une camionnette noir quittant l'hôtel.

Et pourtant, pas d'Hayato. Nulle part.

De son coté, Kyoya rageait contre lui-même, contre son imprudence. Il aurait du savoir qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur des herbivores ! Il aurait du savoir que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, ce ne serait pas suffisant.

Son regard était trop fou. Bien trop fou. Cette herbivore était complètement folle. Et rien ne peut arrêter la folie.

Gokudera avait voulut être seul quelque minutes, il lui avait promis de revenir vite.

Et lui l'avait laissé seul.

Comment avait il pu bordel ? Comment avait il pu le laisser sans protection ? Hayato comptait sur lui !

Ha, il était beau le chef de comité disciplinaire ! Même pas capable de veiller sur un pauvre lapin !

… Il allait bien, hein ? Peu importe combien elle était folle, elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'à le tuer … Il aurait voulu être naïf. Juste une fois dans sa vie. Croire que oui, Gokudera n'avait rien.

Mais c'était faux. Il le savait. Le tout était maintenant d'arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sinon, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il ne pourrait pas. Parce que c'était son herbivore, son Hayato. Parce qu'il s'était attaché à lui.

On pouvait détruire Namimori, ça n'avait plus d'importance pour lui.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'Hayato qui comptait. Lui et seulement lui.

~~#~~

Gokudera étouffa un cri de douleur. Si seulement il pouvait hurlait en fait… Mais il s'était mordu la langue en tombant, sans doute au moment où il était tombé au sol… Et maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus une langue, mais juste une balle de tennis rêche et pâteuse dans sa bouche, qui empêchait l'air de passer.

Mais relativisons. Après tout, cela l'obligeait à respirer par le nez, et donc à économiser ses réserves d'oxygène.

C'était vicieux, vraiment.

Il était enfermé dans un cercueil, mais à côté de sa joue gauche, un tube en plastique pendait. Un tube relié à la surface. Au moins il avait de l'air… Oui mais pour combien de temps ? Que ferait-il si le tube se bouchait ? Ou s'il se mettait à pleuvoir ?

Gokudera frissonna.

Hey, il n'allait quand même pas mourir comme ça hein ? Enterré vivant…

Un accès de frayeur l'envahit, et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se remit à gratter furieusement le couvercle de bois, au niveau de son visage.

Il savait que c'était inutile. Qu'il s'explosait juste les doigts pour rien, se retournant les ongles. Il savait que s'il continuait, il foutrait en l'air sa dernière main valide.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Putain, il était enfermé dans un cercueil ! Il allait crever soit de faim, soit de soif, soit par manque d'air !

Il gémit, son corps tressaillant au rythme des hoquets qui l'étouffait, les joues mouillées par les larmes.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Quelques secondes. Il allait laisser la peur l'envahir cinq secondes. Après, il se calmerait, et il réfléchirait.

Parce qu'il ne mourrait pas comme ça. Il lutterait. Il ferait tout pour s'en sortir. Il ne crèverait pas avant d'avoir tout essayé !

1. 2. 3. 4. 5.

Il inspira lentement, son souffle encore saccadé. Parfaitement immobile, il respira, et se calma. Il se concentra, ignorant ses mains qui irradiaient de douleur.

Il se concentra, respirant longuement.

Il se concentra, jusqu'à entendre les battements de son cœur, de plus en plus calme.

Il se concentra, et c'est grâce à ça qu'il l'entendit.

C'était léger. Vraiment très léger. Un grattement. Quelque chose grattait le sol au dessus de lui.

"-Pppooccchhhiiiii ! Aller, viens mon chien, on rentre !"

La voix lui parvint, étouffé, à la limite de l'audible.

Il essaya de crier pour indiquer sa présence, mais il réussit juste à émettre un couinement pathétique.

Il soupira, un peu découragé par cet échec... Mais il se reprit vite. C'était horrible en y pensant. Si pervers… Mais au moins, il était proche de la surface. Et ça, ça c'était vraiment merveilleux.

Mais il mit ça de côté. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était assez proche de la surface pour appeler à l'aide.

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve comment.

~~#~~

Cela faisait des heures qu'Hibari courait à travers la ville.

Lui et les autres herbivores gardiens cherchaient le lapin blanc.

Il avait beau se concentrer, un "tic-tac" tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il fallait faire vite.

Le lapin ferait tout pour survivre, il le savait. Mais il ne pourrait pas lutter éternellement. Il avait une limite, et même s'il arrivait à la dépasser, ça ne durerait pas.

Alors il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il devait continuer de chercher. Continuer d'interroger toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, continuer de courir, continuer d'y croire.

Hayato l'attendait. Alors il devait le trouver.

Mais il avait eu beau fouiller sa ville, sa ville qu'il connaissait par cœur, toute la nuit, il n'avait encore aucune piste. Ni lui, ni le reste des Vongola.

Au petit matin, l'herbivore Tsunayoshi Sawada l'avait appelé. Normalement, il n'aurait pas décroché. Mais là, ses doigts avaient tremblé tant il s'était dépêché de répondre. Ne sachant pas s'il devait s'attendre à une bonne, ou à une mauvaise nouvelle…

On lui avait appris que l'herbivore folle avait été retrouvé au petit matin. Elle était actuellement en train d'être interrogée, mais étant enceinte, on ne pouvait pas la brusquer ou la mettre en situation de stress intense.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de l'enfant qu'elle attendait ? Il voulait juste savoir où était son lapin, ce que cette chose lui avait faite !

Il avait raccroché rageusement quand le rire dément de la femme avait retenti dans l'appareil.

Il reprit sa course contre la montre. Parce qu'il devait à tout prix le retrouver. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter, parce qu'il savait, il savait que tout se jouerait sur quelques minutes.

Ses parents étaient prêtres. Son nom signifiait "respectueux de dieu". Et pourtant, jamais il n'avait cru en quelque chose d'autre que lui-même.

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, il pria juste une fois.

Il pria pour arriver à temps.

* * *

_Bonus now !_

**E.N.C.B.P**

_Ecole Nuisant Catastrophiquement aux Pauvres Bishonens._

Dès que Tsuna avait posé un orteil dans cet établissement, il sut que "ça" et sa malchance coutumière n'irait pas, vraiment pas, ensemble.

**_Chap 1 :_**_ Les bâtiments_

On n'avait pas idée de construire un immense immeuble de quinze étages avec par étages quinze labos et une salle de classe, pour ce qui était du septième au quinzième. Non, on n'avait pas idée. Et surtout, surtout, on n'avait pas idée de créer des annexes au sixième et au cinquième.

Ho, le sixième allait encore. C'était juste une vingtaine de salle de classe. Avec une infirmerie et une bibliothèque.

Non, le pire, l'effroyable, c'était le 5éme étage.

Une vingtaine de salle de classe.

Quatre couloirs, reliés deux par deux pour former des ailes annexes.

Soit une soixantaine de salles de classe pour un unique étage.

On n'avait pas idée de faire des trucs aussi grands. Sauf si on voulait tuer avec alibi.

Quand Tsuna se perdit la première fois, il se retrouva au bout d'un long, long couloir. Il le vit très mal, ce squelette qui tenait encore une batte de base ball. Il le vit très mal dans l'obscurité du couloir sans fenêtre, et le percuta plutôt violemment. N'empêche qu'il trouva très vite la sortie en courant dans le sens inverse juste après.

_**Chap 2 :** Les ascenseurs._

Un énorme machin comme ça, ça avait des ascenseurs, bien sûr.

Deux ascenseurs allant à tous les étages. Et deux qui ne faisaient que les étages impairs.

Toujours surchargés, ils étaient.

Toujours plein à craquer d'élèves flemmards.

Toujours le même ascenseur en panne. Toujours le même.

Mais ca, Tsuna ne le savait pas. Ou pas encore. Et pour une fois, l'ascenseur était vide. Le pied. Il entra dedans, et vit que tous les boutons étaient allumés. Sa seule pensée fut qu'un crétin s'était amusé.

Sauf que les portes venaient de se fermer. Et qu'il avait beau appuyer sur le bouton de son étage, la cabine restait immobile.

Tsuna commença à frissonner. Et à trouver l'ascenseur pourtant capable d'accueillir une vingtaine d'élèves bien petit.

Heureusement, la porte se rouvrit, et un autre élève entra

Il avait des cheveux tout gris.

Il fit un sourire à Tsuna et, habitué aux caprices de la caractérielle machine, appuya sur deux boutons, faisant démarrer sans encombre l'ensemble.

Tsuna arriva sain et sauf au dixième étage.

Et l'argenté aurait du en faire de même, et choisir de monter à pied ce qui lui restait à monter.

Tsuna fit un pas, et un bruit de chute se fit entendre derrière lui.

Pas de chance pour l'argenté.

_**Chap 3 :** le dixième, partie 1_

Tsuna n'aimait pas le dixième étage. Vraiment pas.

Pourtant, il avait plein de cours à cet étage-là. De labo, de cours normaux dans la salle avec l'écran tactile géant. Et souvent, il restait à cet étage, quand il avait une heure de trou. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler en "salle de travail". Trop de bruit. Or ces couloirs étaient souvent déserts.

En fait, personne ne venait jamais, a part a l'heure prévue pour l'instruction d'une matière quelconque.

Et pourtant... pourtant...

Vous savez, les portes grinçaient énormément. Peu importe l'étage, les portes grinçaient.

Il y avait toujours deux portes, au dixième, qui grinçaient successivement, qui claquaient l'une après l'autre. Et pourtant, personne ne venait ni ne partait jamais de ces couloirs dont les portes claquaient et grinçaient.

Et quelque fois, un rire étrange résonnait.

Un rire, ou un mot.

Ushishishi

Un mot répété par trois fois, peut-être.

"shi"

_(rappel : shi = 4 ou mort en jap X3 )_

**_Chap 4 :_**_ Le dixième étage, partie 2_

Tsuna n'aimait définitivement pas le dixième étage, parce qu'étant l'endroit où il restait le plus, c'était aussi les toilettes de cet étage, qu'il utilisait le plus.

Hors, il se trouve qu'un énorme bout de plafond manquait, dans les toilettes, que Tsuna passait son temps à regarder avec inquiétude. Parce qu'il est sur qu'un truc allait sortir. L'épier.

Même que, alors que ce ne sont que des canalisations, normalement, il y a toujours de la lumière, venant de l'intérieure du plafond.

Et peu importe ce que les autres disent.

Tsuna _Sait_ lui que c'est bien une ombre d'ananas qu'il a vu une fois.

Ça, avec un œil rouge.

**_Chap 5 :_ **_Le dixième étage, partie 3_

Mais il y avait une chose biennnn pire, à cet étage maudit et honnis.

Autre chose d'encore plus terrifiant.

Une chose qui vous surveillait. Qui vous regardait. Qui vous suivait. Tout le temps.

Derrière vous a chaque moment.

Invisible, immatérielle...

Mais son souffle était sur votre nuque. Et vous entendiez ce _son._

Ce son qui _la_ caractérisait. Un son qui résonnait à chacun de vos mouvement, à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était votre ombre.

Ce léger tintement de clochette. Comme celle que l'on met autours du cou des chats.

Un bruit toujours au creux de votre oreille.

Personne ne parlait jamais de ce fantôme. Personne ne disait jamais rien sur lui, pas même une rumeur concernant sa mort horrible et/ou douloureuse et/ou mystérieuse (barrez la mention inutile s'il y en a une) qui expliquait pourquoi son esprit hantait les vivants.

Mais malgré tout, tout le monde savait. Savait qu'il ne fallait jamais se retourner pour voir qui se trouvait derrière soi. Il ne fallait pas chercher à voir ce fantôme. Jamais.

Tsuna entendit un son cristallin, et releva la tête, cherchant à voir d'où venait le bruit, mais ne vit rien. Par contre, un autre élève lui, blond, et très maladroit, n'eut pas cette chance.

D' ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que le voyeur des toilettes, dans le plafond éclairé. Il y avait aussi une jolie collection de bocaux, vous savez, ce remplie de formol, et à travers les parois translucide, on pouvait voir...

_**Chap 6 : **Laboratoire, labo, laborieux, labo, laboratoire, labatoire, l'abattoir._

(NdA : j'aime ce titre, pas vous ? :3 )

Tsuna faisait donc beaucoup de manipulation. Et allait toujours trèsssss doucement. Parce que sa dernière envie était de briser son tube à essai ou son bécher, et se renverser de l'acide dessus.

N'empêche, ce labo était vraiment classe. Avec sa hotte par paillasse

Même si bon, qui disait hotte, disait vapeur toxique à ne pas respirer

Mais tout allait bien, puisque la ventilation était en marche

Dans sa classe, il y avait un élève très consciencieux. Qui travaillait vite et bien. Toujours les meilleures notes toujours fini en premier.

On peut dire qu'il leur sauva à tous la vie.

Il se trouva que l'aspiration de sa hotte à lui était bouchée.

Il se trouva que leur professeur leur faisait souvent utiliser des produit dangereux, qu'ils n'étaient même pas censés approcher mais chut. Parce que bon, de toute façon, à part le sucre et le NaCl- (chlorure de sodium, aussi connu sous le nom de Sel), rien n'était inoffensif, alors.

Quand cet élève tomba inanimé sur le sol, le prof fit sortir tout les autres élèves, ferma bien les portes, et partit lui aussi le temps que les choses se calment, avant de venir faire le ménage.

Cela servait d'avoir une réserve illimitée d'acide parfois. (NdA : Pour les corps à faire disparaitre, par exemple)

_**Chap 7:** Bactéries Kawaii !_

Tsuna faisait aussi quelque TP de biologie.

Dissection de souris mimi, étude au microscope de bouillons de cultures virales. Quelque levure aussi

Et puis surtout, il étudia les cellules de la peau, les membranes composant les organes épithélium lisse, stratifié et autres. Vint ensuite le tour du sang. Les microbes, c'était marrant. Ça bougeait, ou alors il fallait les colorer. C'était assez joli. Pareil pour les cellules, même si c'était compliqué.

Mais Tsuna se demanda quand même, vaguement, rapidement, d'où venaient ces échantillons de sang, ou de peau.

Vu le nombre d'élèves, il en fallait quand même une certaine quantité...

Il saisit d'un échantillon de sang classé dans la boite noté "chrome", et la plaça sous l'objectif, tentant de reproduire ce qu'il voyait sur sa feuille de compte rendu.

_**Chap 8: **Faut pas faire joujou avec des réacteurs :_

Franchement, de tous les labos, c'était le plus... Impressionnant. Le Labo du niveau deux. LE labo.

Dans lequel on faisait de la semi industriel. Et oui, carrément.

Des tuyaux de partout, des machines plus grandes que soi. Port d'une blouse intégrale, de gants en caoutchoucs et de lunettes obligatoire.

Yep, vraiment stressant.

Mais ce TP déstressa vite tout le monde. Et surtout Tsuna. Suite à un malheureux accident, les respirations, normalement conçu pour éviter que les vapeurs des réactions soit inhalées par les pauvres cobay… élèves, furent fermées, et toutes les vapeurs d'éthanol se répandirent dans la salle.

En clair, tout les élèves se retrouvèrent bourré, aussi surement que s'ils venaient de se siffler une bonne partie d'une bouteille de vodka.

Sauf que celui mit du temps à être remarqué, le prof subissant aussi les vapeurs embrumant son cerveau.

Il suffit d'un peu, un peu d'eau par terre. Un bête accident. Tsuna glissa.

Mais heureusement, il se rattrapa à temps à une chaise proche et la chute fut amoindrie. Par contre, ceci entraina une réaction en chaîne.

Son partenaire pour l'expérience fut déséquilibré, et, étant en hauteur, se rattrapa lui aussi a la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.

On lui avait pourtant bien dit, de mettre des gants.

L'élève aux cheveux noirs et au regard bovin, commun à tous les ados certes, le regard, posa sa main nue sur l'un des tuyaux. Quelques secondes passèrent. L'information remonta enfin du bout des orteils où elles s'étaient perdues et filèrent au cerveau.

Oups. Le tuyau d'alimentation en vapeur. Outch, chauddddddddddddddd !

Gesticulant des bras, Lambo souffla sur sa main cloquant à présent pour la refroidir, puis, la plongea dans le premier réservoir d'eau qu'il trouva.

Dommage que ce soit le réacteur.

Celui la même où l'agitateur s'agitait encore.

Tout les élèves applaudir devant la zolie fontaine rouuuzzzeeee !

Ils sortirent tous peu après, rigolant bêtement, Tsuna en dernier.

**_Chap 9 _**:_ Sport extrême !_

Il y avait dans la classe de Tsuna, un élève qui adorait, ne vivait, que pour le sport. Toujours enthousiaste, il était plus tyrannique encore que la prof, répliquant c'était plus "EXTREMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !" de courir les trois fois 500m sans pause de récupération.

Cette activité sportive entrainait une réaction naturelle du corps, à savoir, une forte transpiration.

Mais Tsuna, comme la plupart des autres élèves, était bien trop mort pour faire autre chose que mourir de fatigue dans les vestiaires et pour se doucher Extrêmement vite, comme Ryohei.

Haaa, le bonheur d'avoir des douches dans les vestiaires.

Et des douches individuelles en plus. Même si c'était Extrêmement viril de se laver tous ensemble.

Mais bon, ce lycée connait quand même la crise hein.

La preuve, ils mettaient le chauffage en été, comme ca coutait moins cher. Par contre en hiver... il faisait plus chaud dans les couloirs que dans les classes. Mais bref.

Tout cela pour souligner le manque de budget. Budget qu'il aurait fallu avoir pour réparer la porte de douche qui se bloquait tout le temps.

Ryohei commença à se dire que quelque chose allait extrêmement mal quand l'eau qui lui tombait dessus commença à le piquer.

Puis à dissoudre sa peau, attaquant les chairs à vif.

Une eau jaune qui se tintait en orange maintenant.

Il fit l'erreur d'ouvrir la bouche pour crier extrêmement sa douleur. Mais avala extrêmement de travers le liquide.

Ce jour-là, Ryohei disparut sans laisser de trace.

Ce jour-là, un certain professeur de chimie organique se fit savonner pour avoir laissé ses élèves verser leurs acides très concentré dans les canalisations. Encore une fois.

* * *

Fin ! Et oui, mon bahut est...spécial XD Y'a un drabble ou le perso n'est pas Rebornien, devinerez vous lequel XD

Bon, tout ne m'est pas arrivée, hein. Le coup de perdre une main dans le réacteur, et les labos remplie de vapeur jaunes toxique, c'est arrivé, mais pas à moi. (dommage *_* sort)

Sinon, ben... L'est pas sympa mon lycée ? :3 et je vous ai pas parlé de l'immmmeeennnsseeee cour (avec bancs, piste de course, terrain de basket, et terrain neutre et fleurs et arbres, et même herbe) dans laquelle on enterre les cadavres ;) Et pas non plus du chauffage qu'ils ne mettent pas avant qu'il fasse 0°c, parce que plus de sous dans les caisses. Même pas assez de sous pour payer des gens pour nettoyer les labo Ou même des couverts.

Zut alors, j'ai quand même coupé ma tranche de jambon avec une petite cuillère ! O.o

En espérant que ça vous ait plu !

P.S : Et vous, vos bahut/établissement scolaire/lieu de travail sont aussi… Dérangés, ou y'a que moi ?


	11. the bitter end

**Auteur :** Tsuuuuuuu.

**Discalmer :** Tout est à _Akira Amano_…

**Raiting :** T.

**Paring :** 18 + 59

**Spécial Thank'** à ma bêta, Tyanilisha, ma télépathe préférée avec qui je partage mes pensées !

Ainsi qu'à _**gotika**_(Oh My Duckkkkk ! Une sempaiiiiiii ! Kya ! Non, je suis toujours à l'ENCPB XD Et pour un moment encore, pauvre petite première que je suis. Dis, t'étais de quelle filaire ? STL Chimie, bio, contrôle et régulation ?_ ? Suis curieuse XD Moi je ne suis qu'une petite chimiste. (Si tu as fais chimi, peut être as-tu reconnu en professeur Monsieur. R, prof de chimi orga/Géné. ^^ ), à _**Riki-sama**_ (Ah non ! C'est moi Neko-sama, qui griffe, mord, et kick quand on m'énerve XD Ça marche bien comme technique ^^ (Ça et dire "Continu de me faire chier, et je fais du yaoi hard avec toi. Et je le distribue dans toute la classe." 0=) ) Je suis un angeeeeeeeeee de sadicité 0=) ),à**_ Raiu-chan_** (Hey, je vous un culte au idée qu'il y a dans "Saw" quand même XD Qu'Hibari retrouve Gokude hein... T'as pas dis dans quel état, MWOUHAHAHAHA 8D 0=) J'aimmeee tes portes qui se referment toutes seules *o* suis sure que c'est l'esprit d'un élève qui s'est fait claquer les main dedans, qui en est mort, et qui revient hanter les couloirs *O* (Faut que j'arette le Dir en Grey moi ! XD )) ,à _**pawliin**_ (Hibari est arrivé ! Pour te sauver ! (ou passssss)), à _**ARnoFool **_(Un vrai auteur sait écrire avec même les perso qu'il n'aime pas ! I want became de real author ! Donc, ok pour le D18 ^^ Un theme? Il sera pour le prochain chapitre ^^ (_édit_ : en fin de compte, pour le prochain chap, ce sera pas possible ^^'' mais le ferais t'inquiètes ^^ ) Oui, tout le monde est toujours pris dans les chaines des "qu'en dira t'on" et "il faut que". Et oui, Inès est juste folle de jalousie. Haha ! Le fait que Gokudera soit devenu plus important que Namimori pour Hibari… C'est hyper important pour moi, et pour les idées de suite que j'ai ) Le tube sert à l'alimenter en oxygène. Pour que l'agonie dure très, très, très longtemps. Une semaine, voir plus. ^^ Oui, nan, Alessandro, j'en ai besoin de ce petit (diable) amour XD Tout ça dans la suite suivante XD J'aimeeeeeeeeee couper mes chapitres en plein suspens, pour donner au lecteurs l'envie de lire XD (moi qui ai pourtant horreur du suspense X) ) Et non, la clochette, c'est mwa, bwouhahahaha. La pire calamité de L'ENCPB \o/ (et fière en plus XD) ), et à _**Willelmina18**_ (Tu me détestes depuis que je t'ai fait kyatter avec de 18X59 alors XD Un peu plus, un peu moins maintenant . Ne meure pas gelée ! Prends une écharpe, une bouillotte, un prédateur félin ! Une extrémiste 8059 ? Elle a lu mon histoire ? Vais la convertir, mwouhahahaha X3 )

_**Note :**_ Oh my duck. Again. J'ai passé la barre des 10 chapitres. D'une fic entièrement à moi, pas coecrite (nan, parce que Aetheris en est à 30 bon chapitre XD). Vous savez le but de la Tsu maintenant ? Son rêve qu'elle veut comme cadeau d'anniv pour son anniv en décembre ? Passer la barre des 100 reviews ! *sors la bannière d'encouragement pour elle-même.*

_**Note 2 :**_ La chanson qui m'inspire le plus pour QMH, pour tous les chapitres, c'est "**_The bitter end_**" (qui peut se traduire pas "la fin amère") de Placebo (que je vous conseille vivement d'écouter et lire les paroles). Elle est bien hein ? (Mais je pensais pas qu'elle m'influencerait autant ÔoÔ (Tsu a relu les paroles récemment)).D'où le titre du chapitre. Même si une fois lancé dans mon écrit, j'entends plus rien XD (Une de ces quatre, je publierais une song fic sur "meds", avec lemon :p ) Ca me fait penser qu'en fin de compte, je pense que cette fic n'aura pas de lemon, ou de lime. Je l'imagine bien, mais arrive pas à le placer. Et puis bon, le petit frère encore pur et innocent de ma Tyni lit cette histoire… donc bon U.U But warning, l'abus de Placebo peut déprimer (perso, je le suis déjà quand j'écoute leurs morceaux, XD ). Z'êtes prévenu U.U

_**Note 3 :**_ y'a pas longtemps, le nombre de fanfic française de Reborn était de "404 found". Pitié, dite moi que j'ai pas été la seul à crier "Fakkeee !" O.o *nolifette à tendance geekette cherche camarade*

* * *

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite, chapitre 11 :**_

_**The bitter end.  
**_

Hibari courait toujours à travers Namimori. Oui, plusieurs équipes de recherche avaient été lancées. Oui, toute la zone avait été quadrillée.

Mais jamais ils ne trouveraient Gokudera. Pas eux, non. Hibari ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. C'était lui qui devait chercher. Encore et encore. Parce que personne ne connaissait mieux cette ville que lui. Parce que personne d'autre à part lui n'était capable de remarquer les plus infimes changements.

Les plus infimes.

Lui, il remarquerait qu'une tâche de plus était apparue sur le banc à l'entrée du parc de Namimori. Lui, il remarquerait qu'un toit d'une maison avait été nettoyé la veille. Lui, il remarquerait la plus petite chose n'étant pas à sa place.

Alors il ne devait pas se reposer. Quand bien même il venait de passer la nuit à la recherche d'Hayato.

Il devait continuer. Courir parce que la vie de son Hayato en dépendait. Chercher partout, sans trop tarder.

Toujours aller plus vite. Essuyer la sueur qui lui piquait les yeux. Ne pas s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Ne pas écouter la fatigue et les crampes.

Et toujours en courant, il devait réfléchir.

Réfléchir aux endroits où pourrait être son herbivore blanc. Parce que même lui ne pouvait pas chercher partout. Réfléchir aux lieux les plus calmes, les plus reculés. Là où personne ne chercherait. Là où personne ne voudrait s'approcher en temps normal. Là où on pouvait cacher quelqu'un jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Là où personne n'allait… Là où personne n'allait… Un lieu spécial… Un lieu calme… Un lieu… Un lieu…

Hibari ralentit sa course, et s'arrêta un moment. Pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes. Puis, ses jambes se remirent en marche. Plus rapidement qu'avant.

Le soleil était levé, et la vie remuait les rues de Namimori. Des élèves allaient en cours. Des fonctionnaires allaient au boulot.

Le ciel était dégagé, et parce que c'était déjà presque l'hiver, le mercure était au plus bas.

Kyoya courut. Bousculant les gens sur son passage, un petit nuage de fumée s'élevant a chacune de ses respirations.

Hibari aimait le calme. Mais il voulait encore entendre le son de ce piano. Il voulait que les explosions de dynamite viennent encore lui blesser les tympans. Il voulait encore écouter l'accent particulier qu'avait Hayato quand il parlait.

Hibari aimait les endroits où personne n'allait. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait tant le collège de Namimori. Une fois les élèves partis, les locaux étaient si calme… Si agréable…

Au début, il avait pensé à cet endroit. La cour de l'établissement. Mais il y avait trop de risques. Trop de monde.

Et surtout, c'était trop loin. Il fallait un endroit plus proche.

Là où Hibari était, on évitait d'y aller. Parce qu'on ne voulait pas se faire mordre à mort.

Et le deuxième endroit où était toujours Hibari, c'était…

Il gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers de pierres, et passa finalement les deux piliers rouges qui marquaient l'entrée du temple de Namimori.

Chez lui.

Il reprit son souffle, puis commença à marcher lentement, scrutant le sol, les arbres. Cherchant la moindre trace d'un passage récent, d'une chose qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Son lapin devait être ici. Il le devait. Tout comme Hibari devait le retrouver.

~~#~~

Gokudera ne sentait plus ses jambes à force d'être immobile. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien d'heures il avait déjà passé à être enfermé dans ce cercueil.

Combien de temps à lutter contre le sommeil, à épier le moindre bruit qui signalerait la présence d'une personne.

Ses doigts étaient engourdis, mais il faisait tout son possible pour les bouger un maximum. Tout du moins, ceux de sa main droite… Plongé dans l'obscurité, il ne pouvait pas voir à quoi ressemblait sa main gauche. Mais quand il avait voulu la toucher à tâtons dans le noir, il n'avait trouvé que douleur, et humidité. Du sang. Son sang.

Ça l'avait dissuadé de chercher plus loin.

Il toussa, ayant avalé de travers sa salive.

La tête commençait à lui tourner. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la douleur, de la soif, ou par manque d'air frais, ou d'un début de fièvre. Il se doutait juste que la fièvre empirerait au fil des heures. Et que s'il ne sortait pas très bientôt de là, il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais le faire.

Il ferma les yeux, et focalisa toute son attention sur ce qu'il pouvait entendre.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien. Rien, rien, rien, ri—

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, même si dans l'obscurité totale, il ne pouvait rien distinguer.

Mais il sentait. Il sentait des vibrations à travers le sol. Un pas pressé… Puis plus lent.

Hayato bloqua sa respiration, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur son briquet.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance. Il le savait.

Et il n'aurait que peu de temps. Très peu.

Alors il fallait être sûr. Sûr que c'était bien une personne, et pas un animal. Prier la chance d'être vu. Prier pour que ça marche.

Les vibrations s'arrêtèrent, et Hayato se sentit trembler.

Il avait trop tardé. C'était parti. C'était parti et il n'avait pas saisi sa probablement unique chance. Il l'avait laissé filer entre ses doigts.

Ça y est, c'était fini. Il resterait dans ce cercueil jusqu'à en crever. Sa main se serra brusquement sur son briquet.

Il aurait aimé que quelque chose brise le silence. N'importe quoi. Même le rire énervant de Lambo, ou même celui de l'abruti de base baller. N'importe quoi plutôt que ce silence, ce putain de silence. N'importe quoi, même un chant d'oiseau.

"-Hayatoooooo !"

Ses lèvres frémirent et s'étirèrent en un sourire tremblant.

Il respira un grand coup. Sa dernière respiration.

Il avait toujours un bâton de dynamite sur lui, vous savez. Toujours.

Parce que ça restait son arme. Celle qu'il savait le mieux utiliser. Et parce que le fait de sentir cet explosif toujours dans sa poche le rassurait mine de rien.

Il l'avait ouvert, et mit le maximum de poudre explosive qu'il avait pu récupérer dans le tube en plastique. Celui qui lui caressait la joue droite à chaque mouvement. La seule chose qui lui fournissait de l'oxygène dans cette foutue boîte.

Il savait qu'ainsi, il n'aurait plus beaucoup d'oxygène. Mais c'était l'unique solution qu'il avait trouvé. Beaucoup de poudre était tombé à coté de lui, dans ses cheveux, dans sa bouche. Et il ne savait même pas s'il y en aurait assez. Mais il devait lutter pour vivre, non ? Alors même si c'était peu, il avait fait rentrer cette poudre explosive, puis, il avait bouché le tout avec une mèche.

Il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre qu'attendre après. Attendre un signal. Et il l'avait enfin eu.

Il alluma la mèche, et se protégea le visage du mieux qu'il put avec son bras droit.

~~#~~

Hibari aurait très bien pu le rater, ce petit nuage de poussière s'élevant du sol.

S'il avait regardé au mauvais endroit. S'il y avait eu un peu plus de vent. Si le sol avait gelé dans la nuit.

C'était qu'un tout petit nuage de poussière. Mais c'était quelque chose qui ne fut pas à sa place. Tout comme le bruit étouffé de quelque chose qui explose.

Il courut et effaça les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'endroit. Juste à coté du temple, près de la barrière…

Il sortit son portable, et appuya sur la touche rappelant le dernier numéro entrant.

"-Je l'ai trouvé. Il faut un herbivore docteur. Temple de Namimori. Tout de suite !

-He ? Hibari-sa—"

Il ne laissa pas Tsuna finir sa phrase et raccrocha immédiatement, l'appel n'ayant pas duré plus de quelques secondes.

Il posa son regard sur le sol, où un minuscule cratère s'était formé et commença à creuser à mains nues.

La terre était assez molle, fraîchement retournée, ce qui confirma ses hypothèses.

Il creusa aussi vite qu'il put, la terre s'incrustant sous ses ongles, passant progressivement en dessous.

Puis des morceaux de bois commencèrent à apparaitre rapidement, et le brun redoubla d'effort.

Hayato était là. Il était là.

Alors il devait le trouver. Le trouver immédiatement.

Une touffe de cheveux argentés apparut, presque complètement ensevelie.

Pendant quelques secondes, Kyoya arrêta brusquement tout mouvement. Puis il s'acharna sur le sol, dégageant rapidement la tête de son herbivore.

Mais Hibari ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de déblayer la terre sableuse, cette terre perfide qui revenait sans cesse, et quand il eut enfin dégagé les épaules de l'adolescent, il passa les deux bras sous ses aisselles et le tira de toutes ses forces à l'air libre.

Il étendit le corps à ses cotés et prit enfin le temps de reprendre son souffle, levant les yeux vers les nuages passant rapidement à cause du vent qui s'était levé.

Il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il tourna la tête vers Hayato, et qu'il remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, ni même ouvert les yeux.

"-Hayato ?"

Hibari commença à secouer doucement l'épaule de l'argenté, sans pour autant en tirer une réaction.

"-Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les yeux stupide herbivore !"

Mais Gokudera n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il ne les ouvrit pas quand Hibari le prit dans ses bras, prenant à peine garde à ses blessures.

"-Hayato. Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi. Bordel stupide herbivore, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi t'entends ! "

Mais le corps resta amorphe dans ses bras, et Hibari eut beau le secouer, Hayato n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Tsuna apparut à ses côtés accompagné de Shamal, et de Takeshi quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, s'étant dépêché à l'entente de la supplication du brun.

Takeshi ne dut même pas forcer pour qu'il lâche le corps de l'argenté.

Et pour une fois, Shamal ne se plaignit même pas de devoir soigner un homme.

Il vérifia le pouls de son ancien élève, jurant légèrement, et posa un masque à oxygène sur sa bouche.

Une équipe médicale les suivait, et l'argenté fut rapidement mis sur une civière puis transporté dans une ambulance l'attendant en bas des marches du temple.

Kyoya suivit son herbivore blanc, se degageant brusquement quand la main de Takeshi se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir.

Stupide herbivore. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent !

...il ne donnait quand même pas une image si faible de lui, n'est ce pas ?

L'ambulancier fermait les portes quand il arriva, et il monta dans l'ambulance, jetant un regard meurtrier à l'homme qui voulut l'en empêcher.

~~#~~

"-Mais bon sang ! J'ai déjà utilisé mon Angelica pour le maintenir en vie ! Le contre coup est qu'il a déjà plus de 40°C de fièvre !"

Mais bon sang, ces gosses n'avaient rien dans la tête ou quoi ? Gokudera venait à peine d'être admis aux urgences, et lui, lui il lui demandait d'utiliser un autre trident mosquito ?

Déjà par le passé, il avait dû utiliser son Ange-chan sur Hayato… Quand il devait se battre contre Mukuro… Après tout, c'est vrai quoi, à ce moment là, Gokudera s'était juste pris une centaine d'aiguille dans le torse en protégeant Tsuna, et avait quand même tenu aller se battre.

Shamal soupira en s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges de la salle d'attente, Gokudera étant au bloc opératoire. Hibari lui, resta debout, droit, immobile, yeux dans les yeux avec Shamal, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'esquive l'affrontement.

"-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te refasse le topo ? Il a les os carpiens et quatre os métacarpiens fêlés, les phalanges de l'auriculaire et de l'index sont cassées, tout comme les os scaphoïdes et semi-lunaires ! En gros, ça veut dire que sa main est complètement fichue ! Et c'est que la main gauche ! La droite s'en tire beaucoup mieux, avec juste trois ongles retournés. Pour le reste, il a des brûlures sérieuses au niveau du bras droit, et des brûlures légères au visage. Mais quelle idée aussi de faire exploser une dynamite aussi près de lui !"

Shamal rompit le contact visuel, et se massa les yeux. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Que ces blessures-là. C'est déjà suffisant, et pourtant…

"-Il a un œdème à la tête, à cause du coup qu'il s'est pris. Pas important, mais s'il grossit, il risque d'y avoir des complications… Il a aussi respiré pas mal de poussière… Et toi… Toi…Tu veux que j'utilise Bonnie sur lui ? Tout ça pour sauver sa main ? "

Shamal leva les yeux vers le japonais, dont l'expression n'avait pas changé, parce qu'il savait déjà tout ça, et que le docteur argumentait dans le vide de son point de vue. Il n'avait rien à ajouter là-dessus. Rien.

L'homme s'était levé subitement, attrapant Hibari par le col de sa chemise mauve. Son costume des Vongola…

"-Mais bon sang ! Toi, t'avais assez d'endurance pour ne rien sentir, mais des os qui se ressoudent, ça fait un mal de chien ! Toi c'était l'omoplate, mais lui c'est toute la main ! Combiné à avec sa fièvre, tu crois que ça va donner quoi ? Tu veux le sauver ou le torturer enfin ! Il ne le supportera jamais ! Et qu'est ce qui est le plus important, sa vie ou sa main ? Hein ?"

Shamal s'arrêta brusquement, Hibari ayant de nouveau ancré ses prunelles bleu sombre dans les siennes. Des yeux qui restaient fixes, sans ciller.

C'était si bête. Pour Gokudera, ses mains étaient le plus important. Plus important que sa vie. Plus important que tout.

Ce genre de dilemme ne s'appliquait qu'aux autres.

Pas à Hayato.

Parce qu'il avait ce petit côté égoïste dont il ne se rendait pas compte. Ce côté qui le poussait à oublier la valeur que sa vie pouvait avoir pour les autres.

A obstinément croire qu'il ne comptait pour personne. Rejetant même l'idée inconsciemment.

Alors bien sûr, la question ne se posait pas. Elle ne se posait pas.

Même si Hibari voulait répondre que oui, c'était bien la vie de son lapin qui primait d'abord. Mais c'aurait été répondre à la place d'Hayato. C'aurait été aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il aurait voulu. C'aurait été le briser.

Hibari se dégagea sèchement de la poigne du docteur, et partit sans se retourner, allant sur le toit du bâtiment.

Besoin d'être un nuage solitaire.

~~#~~

Les chambres d'hôpital ne sont pas si sinistres que cela en réalité.

Non, ce qui les rend si sinistres, c'est de voir des personnes que l'on connait, allongées sur un lit, l'air empli d'une odeur aseptisée, et reliées à tant et tant de machines, de perfusions…

Hibari voulait arracher cette perfusion du bras de son Hayato.

Il voulait lui enlever ce masque à oxygène.

Il rêvait d'arrêter ce foutu appareil mesurant les pulsations du cœur d'Hayato.

S'il y avait plus de silence dans cette pièce, il pourrait parfaitement les entendre sans cette horrible machine, ces battements de cœur.

Hibari ne s'absentait que rarement de la chambre de son lapin blanc.

Tout juste le temps d'aller chercher à manger, ou de changer de vêtements. Jamais trop longtemps. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais s'éloigner de son herbivore. De son stupide, si stupide herbivore.

Et parce qu'il serait là à son réveil. Encore une fois, et toutes les autres fois. Car son lapin avait intérêt à ouvrir les yeux. Encore et encore.

Sauf que ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Kyoya attendait le réveil de son lapin blanc.

Pendant plusieurs jours, il avait cauchemardé, pour se réveiller délirant à cause de la fièvre.

Plusieurs fois, il avait attrapé la main d'Hibari en lui demandant de le sortir de ce cercueil dans lequel il étouffait.

Plusieurs fois il avait juré de ne plus faire de bêtise et de jouer gentiment du piano sans rien dire.

Puis les médecins l'avaient mis pendant un certain temps dans un coma artificiel. Afin que son œdème se résorbe qu'ils avaient dit.

Plutôt pour se boucher les oreilles oui.

Faire en sorte de ne plus entendre Gokudera hurler de douleur dans son sommeil, avant qu'on ne l'assomme sous des doses de morphine.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'on ne l'entendait plus qu'Hayato ne souffrait plus. Non, oh non…

Sauf qu'Hayato était sensé s'être réveillé depuis trois jours. Et qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

Et Hibari restait toujours là, dans cette chambre pas sombre, mais à l'éclairage tamisé par les rideaux toujours tirés.

Les autres herbivores Vongola étaient passés le voir. Mais Hibari ne les avait jamais laissés rester longtemps.

Sauf peut-être Bianchi. Juste un peu plus pour elle. Juste un peu.

Quelques stupides herbivores infirmières l'avaient trouvé touchant et avaient éprouvé de la sympathie pour ce jeune homme restant tout le temps au chevet de ce patient.

Et quand l'une d'elles avait posé sa main sur son épaule, il lui avait cassé le bras.

Si elles avaient du temps à perdre, qu'elles s'occupent plutôt d'Hayato bordel !

Au moins, après ça, on l'avait laissé tranquille. Une équipe de la sécurité avait bien essayé de le faire bouger.

Hibari avait juste rempli quelques lits de plus de l'hôpital.

Il resterait au côté de Gokudera. Il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre pour s'occuper de cette tâche.

Parce que le nuage n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. Exceptée la tempête pour le faire avancer.

~~#~~

Le gardien des nuages regardait la lune à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Droit sur sa chaise, il tenait la main droite de son Hayato, ne prêtant même plus attention au bruit des moniteurs à présent.

Hibird, posé sur sa tête, piailla et s'envola, avant de se poser sur la poignée de la fenêtre et de sautiller légèrement dessus.

Hibari allait se lever pour le laisser voler librement un moment quand la prise sur sa main se serra légèrement. Ça ressemblait plus à un tressautement nerveux, mais Hibari sourit.

Doucement, ses yeux quittèrent l'oiseau pour descendre légèrement, suivant la pâle lumière de la lune jusqu'aux draps blancs pour continuer sur un oreiller de la même couleur.

Encore un peu et des mèches de cheveux argentés coulèrent.

Les yeux bleu continuèrent leur chemin, remontant une mâchoire, suivant la courbe d'une pommette, avant de rencontrer des yeux verts. Des yeux verts et bleus, verts et gris.

"-T'as le droit de dormir aussi tu sais ?"

Gokudera avait un petit sourire ironique, avec sa voix rauque et mal assurée, et sa main qui tremblait légèrement maintenant.

Le brun enleva ses chaussures d'un mouvement habile du mollet, entrecroisant ses doigts avec ceux de l'argenté, qui se décala un peu pour lui faire une place tandis qu'il s'allongeait à côté de lui.

Hibari passa ensuite un bras dans le dos du gardien de la tempête, posant sa main sur le bas de sa colonne vertébrale pour coller son corps au sien, entremêlant leurs jambes. L'opération fit siffler de douleur Gokudera, mais quand Hibari voulut se reculer pour lui laisser plus de place, il le retint.

Sa main lâcha celle du pianiste, et remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux, allant les caresser, la tête d'Hayato venant se caler sur son épaule tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour du torse du brun.

"-C'est fini, je suis mort ?"

Le sourire d'Hibari s'agrandit, sans que Gokudera puisse profiter de ce spectacle rarissime.

"-Non.

-C'est fini ?"

Hibari rapprocha encore un peu leurs deux corps, sa main quittant les cheveux doux pour venir masser sa nuque.

"-C'est fini."

Ce fut au tour d'Hayato de sourire, un sourire caché par les ombres de la lune.

Le brun commença à fredonner, fredonner une chanson qui parlait de cerisiers fleurissant.

* * *

C'était pas sensé être le dernier chapitre. Non, ça ne l'était pas. Ho putain, j'ai fini... J'y crois pas… *l'auteur se retient de pleurer au moins pour finir la note de fin*

Je savais que la fin approchait. Mais pas si vite O.o

Enfin, y'auras un épilogue. Long XD normalement. Et surtout, y'aura une fic entre la préquelle et la séquelle, pouvant se lire avant ou après "_Quelle mascarade hypocrite_". Au choix.

Ça me fait vraiment bizarre de finir. Ma première fic a chapitre que je fini… Putain… J'y serais pas arrivé sans toi ma Tyni, qui arrive à donner à mon histoire le maximum de sa capacité. Qui m'aide à m'améliorer et qui me soutient au quotidien.

J'aime pas les fins d'histoire. D'où le titre du chap aussi… C'est si amère les fin d'histoire..J'aime pas ça. Mais quand c'est fini, c'est fini hein ?

Mais elle va continuer encore un peu, alors à la prochaine pour l'épilogue ^^

Des petits drabbles maintenant.

_**Verre en cristal : **_(celui-là me tient particulièrement à cœur tiens u_u .)

Du haut de ses 5 ans, ses petites jambes se balançaient dans le vide, perché comme il l'était sur cette immense chaise sur laquelle on l'avait placé. Lui signifiant d'un regard qu'il devait sourire, bien se tenir, être poli, et surtout, ne poser aucun problème.

Mais c'était longggggggg ! Et ennuuyeux !

Il était coincé à cette fête, en l'honneur d'une énième action prometteuse d'argent de son père. En costume cravate. Costume qui le gênait, l'empêchait de bouger comme il le voulait. Et en plus, la cravate l'étranglait à moitié !

Il tripotait le verre en cristal devant lui, et fit glisser sans y faire attention son doigt sur le haut. Un son étrange, aigu, et fort plaisant à son gout s'éleva alors.

Le petit sourit de toutes ses dents. Il retenta l'expérience, essayant de faire le son le plus long et clair qu'il le pouvait.

Il s'aperçut que plus le niveau de liquide présent dans le verre baissait, plus le son était aigu.

Il continua son jeu. Jusqu'à ce que le verre éclate brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

Catastrophé, il regarda précipitamment autour de lui pour voir si personne n'avait remarqué la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Et surtout, surtout, pas ses parents.

Il rassembla les morceaux précipitamment, se coupant plusieurs fois, mais il n'y prit pas garde. Il descendit laborieusement de la chaise, ses mains tenant toujours les morceaux coupants, et se faufila le plus discrètement possible hors de la salle de réception.

Tout penaud, il chercha un endroit où planquer la preuve de son crime, et rentra brusquement dans... Sa sœur.

"-Hayato ! Papa t'avais dit de ne pas sortir de la salle !"

Le petit aux cheveux gris regarda sa sœur, avant de fondre en larmes, articulant de manière incompréhensible que c'était pas sa faute si le verre avait cassé. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas sa faute.

Bianchi soupira, et entraina son frère derrière elle.

Un fois les morceaux de verre jetés dans la poubelle, elle fit asseoir son frère sur un tabouret, puis entreprit de coller avec tout le sérieux qu'une petite fille de 7 ans peut avoir un pansement, sur lequel était imprimé des petites fleurs, sur chaque coupure, après avoir mis du désinfectant "spécial pour pleurnichards comme toi parce qu'il pique pas !"

Une fois ceci fait, elle prit par la main son petit frère qui avait arrêté de pleurer, et le réinstalla sur sa chaise, avant de poser une assiette pourvue d'une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat devant lui.

Après mûre réflexion, Hayato se dit que, même si elle faisait les pires gâteaux du monde, elle était quand même chouette, sa grande sœur.

#

_**Mord-moi si tu peux : **_

Hibird était une petite baballe jaune, mignonne, piaillant, et elle appartenait à Hibari.

De ce fait les faits suivants n'aurait pas du tant choquer.

C'était tellement logique après tout.

Lors d'une des rares apparitions de Mukuro, Hibari se fit coiffé au poteau.

Si, si. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit, même sortir les pics de ses tonfas, l'oiseau jaune vola jusqu'à l'illusionniste, et saisit dans son petit bec la peau de l'index gauche, serrant aussi fort que possible, et tirant de toute la force de ses petites ailes.

Sauf qu'en voyant que sa proie ne semblait pas souffrir plus que ça, il arrêta, et après un piaillement indigné, alla se refugier dans se chevelure préféré, celle d'Hayato.

"-Oya, oya... Quelle mauvaise influence tu as, mon cher Kyoya. Voila que ta créature veut me "mordre à mort". "

Mukuro, ou l'art du décryptage Hibirdesque.

Le dit Hibird lui, boudait.

C'était pas juste.

Nan, ça l'était pas.

Pourquoi quand Hibari mordait, les herbivores se tordaient de douleur, et pas avec lui ?

C'était vraiment pas juste.

#

_**Karaoké time : **_

Reborn avait réussi à réunir tout le monde dans la joie (l'envie de meurtre), la bonne humeur (une tension sans nom), et la convivialité (Mukuro, Hibari et Gokudera se regardaient en chiens de faïence), dans cette chose merveilleuse, et plébiscitée par tant de lycéens, une salle de karaoké.

Tout ca afin d'entretenir les liens entre les gardiens et leur boss.

Parce que RIEN n'était plus important que la famiglia, n'est ce pas ?

La liste de lecture avait été faite par Reborn toujours. Sept chansons exactement. Qui seraient choisies au hasard, grâce à un bout de papier tiré dans le fedora du tueur à gage.

Ce fut Takeshi qui eut l'honneur (tout le monde le poussa à être premier après avoir vu la liste de chanson) de commencer, et tira...

"-Au paysssss de Candyyyyyyyyyyy Il y a des méchanttttttttttttttsss et des gennnnnttttiiiiiilllsssss"

Suite aux "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" stridents, horribles, en provenance directe du sixième enfer d'après Mukuro, tous unir leurs forces pour bâillonner le base baller.

Même Reborn.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lambo, bizarrement très enthousiaste.

"-BWOUHAHAHAHA ! Admirez Lambo-san !"

Et tournant le dos à l'écran, il chanta sans une fausse note et parfaitement en rythme "Pokemon! Attrapez-les tous !"

Gokudera fut le suivant, ne voulant pas que la stupide vache soit plus forte que lui. Il avait encore un honneur à sauver !

Il tira un papier, blêmit et tenta de s'échapper, mais la porte fut barrée par le trident de Mukuro qui avait "malencontreusement" glissé. C'est bête hein ?

Reborn tandis le micro à Gokudera, le mettant au pied du mur.

Une toute petite voix s'éleva alors, presque complètement couverte par la bande son.

"-Ouba ouba c'est luiiii... Le marsupilami..."

Vint ensuite le tour de Ryohei, EXTREMEMENT intimidé.

Et donc, pour couvrir son embarras, il gueula EXTREMEMENT fort

"-Les chevaliiiiers du zodiiiaaaaaaaqueuuuh s'en vont toujours à l'atttaaaaaaaaquuuuueuuuuh"

Et se fit extrêmement assommer pour la préservation des tympans de toutes les personnes présentes.

En ricanant, Mukuro tendit la main vers le chapeau, et eut un sourire... Qui donna la chair de poule à Tsuna.

"-Viensss au pays des schtroumfs, ces petits êtres bleuuus..."

Pourquoi dans sa bouche, cela donnait une chose vraiment... flippante ?

Vint ensuite le tour de Tsuna, tremblotant.

Il lit son papier, pensa au pourcentage de chances qu'il avait de pouvoir sortir en courant, et en conclut qu'il avait plus de chances de s'étrangler avec la paille de son verre de jus de pomme.

"-Digimon, petit monstreeee... tu es le champion..."

Allez savoir pourquoi, Natsu apparut à ce moment-là, et se mit à se frotter consciencieusement aux jambes de son maitre.

Gokudera applaudit fortement, clamant haut et fort que son boss avait la meilleure voix au monde.

Mais une aura sombre, et terrifiante emplit soudain la pièce.

Hibari, seul rescapé jusque là, venait d'après le micro... Et...

"-Il faut qu'on sauve ses amis..."

N'empêche, qui aurait cru que le chef de comité avait une si jolie voix ?

Personne. Même si Mukuro se dit qu'il serait bien inspiré de prendre une camera pour filmer et enregistrer tout ça.


	12. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Tsubulle, la poisson rouge à l'Alzheimer précoce...

**Genre :** Bennn, c'est passé à la romance total avec le temps hein ? (entre l'angst et le… ben juste romance en faite.)

**Discalmer :** _Akira Amano's propiety. _Mais ! Mon petit Elio (Anciennement Alessandre dans la tête d'Inés) adoré est à moiiiii ! C'est mon mien choupinet !

**Raiting :** Là, ça dépasse pas le K+ je pense pour cet épilogue. Oui, le pire (ou le meilleur selon les points de vue. Cercueiiiillllllll X3) est passé.

**Paring :** HibariXGokudera. Définitivement, éternellement, au pouvoir, voté… Erm.

**Note :** …J'ai posté le 1er chap' en mars. Le 4, d'après . Je pensais pas écrire dessus aussi longtemps ôô whoua… Bon, après, y'aura donc ma sequelle/prequelle… Pis j'ai commencé un fic gundam wings bien partie (J'aime mettre Duo dans des crises de nerf 0=) c'est presque aussi marrant avec lui qu'avec Gokudera). Ensuite, ce sera au tour de la série TV "supernatural" de passé à la casserole. (Hoo, la, je vais bien m'amuser, vivivi.)… Et entre deux, y'a toujours **Aetheris forma**, ma coécriture avec Tyni, et une autre fic original que je traine dans mon cœur depuis 4 ans maintenant XD Faudrait vraiment que je me décide à 1) arrêter de réécrire tout le temps les 1er chap, 2) l'écrire complètement u_u… Oups.

**Spécial Thank' **à ma cher beta lectrice, _**Tyni **_(j'la vois pendant les vac', yahouuuuuuuuuuuu !), à _**Na-chan **_qui a plein de retard sur les chap de cette histoire XD Mais qui a été toujours la, depuis le début, à tout mes lecteurs aussi, je vous oublies pas ! Vous qui m'avez reviewé, mis en story alert/favorite, et j'en passe, merci ! Et merci d'avoir lu cette histoire !

**Reponses aux review :**_** Koukin-kun**_ : Oh My Fucking God of Hell… Un représentant de la gente masculine ! *sors le champagne* Non, je n'en fais pas trop.

Mais enfin, nous sommes très facilement supportable, nous les fangirls… A condition d'être sourd, oui, mais bon. (Haaa, petit plaisir de la vie. Crier au décibel le plus élevé possible « Kyaaa » ou « yaoiiiiiiiii » dans les tympans de mes chers amis. Ou camarade de classe. Mais eux, c'est parce que je les aime pas. Mwouhahaha)

_**Raiu-chan :**_ Oui, ça fini bien. Mais je me voyais pas finir l'histoire avec Gokudera qui meure dans d'atroce souffrance. C'aurait été hilarant, mais je crains qu'après, un certain manieur de Tonfa ne veuille attenter à ma vie… (pis je me rattrape dans ma pré/sé-quelle ) )

_**Pawliin :**_ Oui, déjà fini, ça me fait drôle aussi ! Mais pour les lime/lemon, don't worry ! j'ai deux fic Reborn en réserve (mes premiers lemon :') ) que je posterais dès que je les aurais tapé sur l'ordi XD

_**Willelmina18 **_: Ca va me faire bizarre de plus avoir tes reviews tient o_o Enfin, bref. Mords passss, il va bien Gokudera XD Et Shamal s'inquiète juste de son petit protéger. Ils ont plus ou moins une relation prof/élève, chevalier/padawan, grand/petit frère mine de rien.

_**Brett**_ : Haaaaaaaaaaaaa, tes reviews, je les attends toujours avec autant d'impatience X) J'espère que le drabble te plaira ! C'est dur comme thème mine de rien, beaucoup de chose ont déjà été écrit dessus ^^'' Mais je crois bien m'en être sortie. Et s'il te plait, arrête de traumatiser ta pauvre gentille grande sœur, j'en ai besoin moi ^^''''

**Note 2 :** Elio veut dire "Soleil" en italien. Mais je me suis (fait chierrrrr) amusé (haha…) à trouver en japonais des caractères pour chaque syllabe. Ainsi, Elio est composé de : Vent, personne, et harmonie. (E-Li-O). "Personne", c'est aussi dans le "to" de "Hayato" ^^ Et le vent… Ben, "tempête", c'est le caractère voulant dire "vent" avec la "montagne" au dessus, et "vent", c'est aussi et surtout dans "comité de discipline". Me demande bien avec quoi ça a un lien ça 0=)

Ci-joint une image d'Elio (elle commence à dater j'dessine une chouilla mieux maintenant ^^'' (nan mais la chemise quoi… la chemiseeeeeeee ! comment j'ai pu me débrouiller pour faire un truc aussi… berk ? )

http: (slash)(sclash)i51(point)tinypic(point)com(slash)21cxdno(point)jpg

* * *

_**Quelle mascarade hypocrite épilogue.**_

Quand Hayato rentra finalement de son long et épuisant voyage d'affaire avec son cher boss, il n'eut qu'une envie.

Prendre une bonne douche, avec Hibari serait le comble du ravissement, et après, dormir pendant trois jours.

Sauf que ses plans furent réduits à néants.

"-Eeeeellliiiooooooo… Je peux savoir ce que tu as _encore_ foutu ?"

C'était pas possible… Ce gamin était pire que Lambo… Et c'était son petit frère.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça, sérieusement ?

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers son frère. Et lui fit un grand sourire, avant de se lever de son siège et courir vers lui.

"-Haya-niiiiiii ! Tu m'as ramené un truc dis ? Tu m'as ramené un cadeau ? C't'était bien l'Amérique ? On t'as tiré dessus ?"

Gokudera avait appris à être calme. Il avait appris à être diplomate avec les enfants, à se faire obéir sans hausser la voix. Mais chacun a ses limites.

L'argenté attrapa le gamin qui sautillait partout, aucunement gêné par son bras dans le plâtre, et commença à lui frotter énergiquement la tête du poing.

Technique plébiscitée par des millions de frère et sœur, appelée communément : la technique du shampoing. Imparable.

"-Haya-niiiiii tu m'fais mal !

-Je m'absente deux petites semaines, et toi tu trouves le moyen de te faire sauter avec _ma _dynamite ? "

Le garçon se raidit. Hohooo… Bia-nee l'avait donc déjà informé du petit "accident".

"-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de balancé de la dyna' sur des gosses de ta classe enfin ! "

Non, il n'avait pas du tout cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand Bianchi l'avait appelé la veille en lui disant que leur adorable petit frère plus sage qu'un ange était à l'hôpital pour avoir jouer avec des explosifs. Du tout.

Elio gonfla ses joues, boudeur.

"-C'est riennnn… Le médecin a dit qu'j'aurais même pas de cicatrice, même pas cool."

Gokudera le lâcha finalement, et obligea le garçon à peine âgé d'une dizaine d'années à le regarder.

"-Sérieusement, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? "

Elio regarda le sol avant de shooter dans un caillou imaginaire.

"- Ce con-

-Ton langage Elio !

-Ce crétin d'imbécile de Nibui a dit que… Que p't'être que Bia-nee était pas ma grande sœur, mais plutôt ma mère. Et qu'à tous les coups, elle avait dû abandonner ses études pour s'occuper d'moi et qu'j'avais gâché sa vie.

-Et donc tu t'es dit que tu allais lui casser la gueule.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Aieee… Pourquoi tu m'as frappé !"

Hayato avait croisé les bras, regardant sévèrement son petit frère.

C'était pas possible qu'il lui ressemble autant ! Exactement pareils au même âge… Forte tête, fonçant tête baissé, et ne se rendant pas compte de la valeur de leur propre vie…

Ils avaient pourtant fait gaffe à ce que ce gamin soit plus ou moins bien élevé… C'était dans leurs gènes ou quoi ?

"-Elio, retouche encore une fois à une arme, et la punition que tu recevras restera gravée dans ta mémoire jusqu'à tes soixante balais.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais ! Ce ne sont pas des jouets ! T'aurais fait quoi si tu avais gravement blessé ce gosse ou si _tu_ avais été gravement blessé ?"

Elio fit claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement, recevant une taloche derrière la tête par la suite.

Pourquoi son frère se mettait il dans cet état ? Il était pas en sucre, et avait justement atténué la portée de la dynamite en prenant un petit bâton ! S'il avait été blessé, c'était parce qu'il était tombé des escaliers en fuyant un Nibui furibond d'avoir eu un pot de peinture lui ayant explosé au visage.

La prochaine fois, il serait plus discret, et n'éclaterait pas de rire. Histoire de pouvoir presque passer pour innocent.

Et puis bon, il savait bien que Bia-nee n'était pas sa mère. On lui avait expliqué. Rapidement. Un peu trop sans doute. Et on lui expliquerait tout mieux "quand il serait plus grand".

On lui avait dit que sa mère était en prison. Pour avoir fait beaucoup de mal à son grand frère. Elio ne connaissait pas sa mère, mais il la détestait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait pu faire ça à son grand frère. Son grand frère si cool, qui savait se battre. Qui lui apprenait tant de choses intéressantes sur les "Animaux mystérieux non identifiable", les AMN quoi. Son grand frère qui restait avec lui quand il était malade, et qui jouait avec lui. Enfin, quand il avait le temps.

Après sa naissance, Nana l'avait récupéré. Et elle s'était occupée de lui. En fait, Elio avait une mère. C'était elle, c'est tout.

Et quand sa grande sœur avait eu la majorité, elle l'avait récupéré et s'occupait encore de lui aujourd'hui.

Pas qu'il en ait encore besoin. A 10 ans, il savait très bien s'occuper de lui-même, et il se demandait pourquoi il devait attendre ses 18 ans au moins pour vivre dans son propre appart', sérieusement.

Pas juste. Haya-nii lui, il avait vécu seul quand il avait son âge ! Y'avait pas de justice.

Voyant que le petit boudait toujours, Hayato utilisa l'une de ses rares armes qu'il avait en stock et qui arrivaient toujours à améliorer le moral d'Elio.

"-C'est qui, qui a les grands frère et sœur les plus cools de l'histoire ?"

Le regard d'Elio se mit un briller, et un sourire plein d'orgueil étira ses lèvres.

"-C'est moi !"

Hayato rit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, les mettant dans un désordre complet.

"-Haya-nii ! 'Suis sûr que Haruhi Suzumiya, une fille en première année de collège, ben j'suis sûr qu'elle est une AMN ! Et je suis presque sûr que Yuki est une extraterrestre. C'est pas humain de lire autant de livre compliqué à son âge. Hooo, et j't'ai pas parlé de Mikuru !"

Elio commença un babillage incessant, accompagnant son dialogue de grands gestes théâtraux.

Avait-il dit qu'il détestait son trop mignon petit frère ? Ce sale gosse violent et plus têtu que lui avait le pouvoir de vous soumettre à sa volonté en un rien de temps.

"-Haya-niiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! On va chasser les étoiles filantes alors ce soir ? On y va dis ? Hein dis ! Avec Hiba-nii ! "

Voila, c'était exactement ce regard-ci qui le faisait tout le temps craquer.

Elio avait peut-être les même cheveux que sa mère et Bianchi, et leur yeux vairons distinctifs, mais il avait hérité de sa personnalité.

Pour son plus grand malheur.

~~#~~

Alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement chez lui, les mains dans les poches, Gokudera pensa aux dix dernières années qui venaient de s'écouler.

La naissance d'Elio… Avait posé pas mal de problème.

Inés était condamnée à 50 ans d'emprisonnement pour avoir rompu le pacte que la famille Ortica avait fait avec les Vongola… Et son père avait lui aussi récolté une vingtaine d'année d'emprisonnement, ainsi que la dissolution totale et définitive de la famille Ortica…

Il était le boss. La responsabilité lui était donc à moitié dû. Et il devait donc en payer également les conséquences des actes de sa femme.

Bianchi et lui avait bien évidemment voulu s'occuper du petit, mais étant encore mineurs, leur demande avait été refusée. Seule l'intervention d'Iemitsu, qui était devenu le tuteur légal du gamin, l'avait empêché de finir à l'adoption.

… Quelle terreur ce gamin quand même… Bébé, il était adorable, ne pleurait jamais… Mais dès qu'il avait commencé à marcher, l'enfer avait commencé.

Hayato ne savait pas ce qui était le plus terrible. Devoir s'occuper du petit ou alors avoir entendu Bianchi dire au moins mille fois qu'il avait été exactement pareil petit.

L'amour vache hein.

Mais… Il s'y était si vite attaché à ce gosse… Au début, il avait été réticent. Vraiment… Laissant Bianchi s'occuper de lui. Il l'aimait bien, Elio. Mais de loin. Puis de fil en aiguille…

Il avait commencé à s'occuper de lui. Notamment en lui racontant des histoires… avant de régulièrement aller chasser les AMN avec lui.

Sinon, peu de choses avaient vraiment changé en dix ans.

La maison des Sawada était toujours autant animée. Entre Lambo et I-Pin à présent âgés de 15 ans qui y vivaient, et Elio qui y était toujours fourré… Bref, l'ambiance était identique à celle qui y régnait quand tous étaient encore ados.

Et lui était toujours aussi fidèle à Tsuna. En même temps, il était officiellement devenu son bras droit. Enfin. Après des années d'efforts !

Mais la vie de mafieux était toujours aussi complexe et risquée. Tsuna multipliait les voyages pour rencontrer les familles influentes mafieuses et faire des accords, limitant un maximum les guerres courantes entre différentes branches mafieuses.

Peu l'avaient pris au sérieux d'abord.

Un gamin de 15 ans, à la tête des Vongola, et qui voulait changer le monde mafieux ? La bonne blague.

Sauf qu'ils riaient bien moins maintenant.

L'argenté ouvrit la porte, et balança en plan ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Il enleva sa veste qu'il laissa trainer dans le couloir, vite rejointe par sa cravate, et défit quelques boutons de sa chemise.

Trainant les pieds, il arriva finalement au salon, où Hibari lisait tranquillement un livre assis sur le canapé, et se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de lui, extenué.

Hibari haussa à peine un sourcil quand son petit ami s'échoua avec la grâce d'un cachalot, avant de poser sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Le brun eut un petit sourire avant de fermer son livre et de le poser sur la table basse non loin.

"-Ton voyage ou Elio ?"

Le tout sous entendait :"qu'est ce qui t'a fatigué à ce point ?"

Gokudera se couvrit les yeux de son bras, et se força à parler, même si cela représentait la chose la plus dure à réaliser à ses yeux dans l'immédiat.

"-Les deuxxxxx… J'veux des vacancessss…"

Kyoya étira son sourire, et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres du métis. Deux longues semaines sans lui… Deux longues semaines d'ennui.

"-Je pense que Tsunayoshi te les accorderas sans discuter si tu lui montres les cernes que tu as sous les yeux. "

Non, sérieusement. Si Tsunayoshi continuait à lui rendre son lapin blanc aussi fatigué à chaque escapade… Oui, il discuterait de ces futures vacances directement avec le chef des Vongola. Il avait plein d'argument convainquant pour cela.

Ses tonfas, Rolls, faire grève… Une grève… sanglante.

Le sourire d'Hibari devint plus carnassier. Il était le seul à pouvoir fatiguer son lapin blanc. Et d'une autre manière qui plus est.

Gokudera reprit l'expression boudeuse que son frère avait eue plus tôt, identique jusqu'au froncement des sourcils.

Il aurait volontiers répliqué une phrase sanglante, mais Hibari avait entreprit de lui masser la base de la nuque, le plongeant instantanément dans une douce torpeur avant qu'il ne s'endorme complètement.

Bah, il aurait d'autre occasion de se venger.

Après tout, ça faisait bien dix ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et les choses n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir bouger de si tôt.

Qui l'aurait cru quand même… Eux ensemble, et surtout aussi longtemps…

Avec le temps, on aurait pu croire qu'ils finiraient par ne plus se compléter, se comprendre.

Ils avaient changé, muri, grandi. Et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Pas qu'ils s'en plaignent.

Au contraire.

* * *

*Tsu, complètement out.* Ai fini… O_O

J'aime passssssss le Hibari adulte Arrive pas à écrire avec lui en faisant qu'il soit pas OOC '' !

Enfinnnnnn, me reste mon prè/sé-quelle à faire quand même.

Rhaaaa depuis le temps que la scène d'Elio et Hayato était dans ma tête ! Whouaa…

Ai j'ai fini avant ma date d'anniv, suis trop forte, yahou !

On est le 19/12/2010, 22H15. Dans 12h15 min, aurait 16 ans. Yahou. Pourrais enfin acheter de manga yaoi légalement et boire de la bière en Allemagne ! 8D

Drabble de fin ! Demande de Brett ^^ (le seul a avoir demandé un truc _ vous pouviez tous demander vous savez ? *Tsu triste de pas pouvoir écrire plus de drabble*)

_Coup de crayon : _

Hibari n'avait rien contre la plage. Du moment que celle-ci était comme la plage privée des Vongola. Une petite crique, calme, une plage entière, sans herbivores.

Excepté ceux des Vongola, bien entendu.

Le brun s'étira, et plongea ses pieds dans le sable chaud, tout en restant à sa place bien tranquille sous le parasol.

Le bébé et l'herbivore cuisinière bronzaient non loin, les deux petits herbivores faisaient des châteaux de sable, et tout le reste barbotait joyeusement dans l'eau. Un peu trop bruyamment à son goût, mais bon.

Il reprit son carnet et son crayon à papier, et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à son modèle.

Ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de bouger aussi ? Juste cinq minutes ? Le temps qu'il finisse ?

Visiblement, c'était au dessus de ses capacités, car Hayato finit par sortir de l'eau et vint le rejoindre.

"-Tu devrais venir te baigner, tu sais pas ce que tu rates. Hm ? Tu fais quoi ? "

Et sans attendre, l'argenté se saisit du carnet, ignorant les protestations du brun. Sauf que, détails anodins, Gokudera venait de sortir de l'eau, comme dit plus tôt.

De ce fait, il était trempé… Et ses cheveux gouttèrent sur le papier, effaçant les marques délicate du dessin avant d'avoir put voir réellement de quoi il s'agissait.

Gokudera sut qu'il était perdu quand Hibari l'attrapa par le bras, avant de tenter de le noyer dans l'eau.

Mais ! Pas sa faute s'il avait foutu en l'air ce dessin ! Enfin si, mais c'était pas une raison pour le tuer !

Cependant, Hibari le laissa quand même vivre.

S'il voulait pouvoir redessiner un jour Hayato avec le sourire, il valait mieux que ce dernier soit vivant. Question de bon sens.

* * *

Le mot de la fin est à Tyni !

_**Bon anniversaire, Tsu !**_


End file.
